My Falling Star
by ScreamGurl
Summary: Ever since the incident in Egypt two years ago, Optimus Prime has had this unsettling feeling of an uncomprehendable feeling nawing at the back of his CPU...that was until he got a massive wake-up call in the form of a tiny silver pod.
1. Chapter 1

Talking

'_thinking'_

"—out going Comm. link—."

"—_**Incoming Comm. link—."**_

_*SOUND AFFECTS*_

_note _

**Okay, this is my first movie verse story EVER so please don't kill me if it's bad. But I have been working extremely hard to make it good so at least **_**try**_** to bear with me. But there is something I do have to point out…not all the credit for this story should go to me…an equal amount of credit should go to ****Phoenix13 and her stories ****"Scent of the Future"**** and "****Romper Room"** **(Awesome stories by the way!), mollie3's story "****Optimus' Sparkling"**** (Love that story too! ^_^) and optimus prime 007's story ****"Oops! What Do You Mean, Oops!"**** (OMG that story made me laugh and coo so much it wasn't funny!) to these three authors who if by a strange and miraculous turn of events are somehow reading this story then I just wish to say** (clears throat) **PLEASE DON'T BE PISSED AT ME FOR MAYBE 'BORROWING' SOME IDEAS! I was so inspired by your stories that I just HAD to write some of the material on my own! It was the only way I could make it good! :'( …please…please don't kill me. True, it will NEVER be as good as yours but hey at least I'm trying. P.S., I don't own any of the characters in this story except for my OC, other characters are legal property of Hasbro, DreamWorks and Paramount.**

…**My Falling Star… **

…**:::~ ****CHAPTER 1 ****~:::…**

A massive cloud bank was blowing in over the island of Diego Garcia. As of four years ago today, this place was nothing more than a US air force base used to protect the West coast. Now, it has become a center point for treaties still being made between the human race and a species of sentient machines from a planet know as Cybertron. The leader of these creatures (or this particular squadron anyway) is Optimus Prime. A massive and proud being that would at first appear to the untrained eye as coming off as God-like in any way possible. But even as people would show him more than enough respect and would ask his permission for almost everything, something still bothered him. You see, two years ago when he fought with his enemy Megatron and went off line for a short time, his team was without a leader and without the resurrection provided from The Matrix that Sam Witwicky so bravely brought to him and brought him back to life with, he would still be off-line today and the small flame that made up the Prime Legacy would have been extinguished forever.

It was these memories and others that troubled Prime's already overwhelmed processor. It had been two more years since that day in Egypt when he had defeated The Fallen and now life has been peaceful and just…for now. But Prime couldn't help but stand out on the tarmac now looking up at the darkened sky wondering when the next time their enemy will strike again.

IronHide wandered out onto the tarmac with Ratchet next to him both arguing; as usual.

IronHide turned and growled to the green CMO who just snickered and smiled.

"How is being the Autobot's CMO any more important than being a weapons specialist?"

Ratchet turned to him still snickering.

"It's simple IronHide…when something around me malfunctions, I try to fix it…when something around you malfunctions, you…blow it up."

The big black topkick growled and pointed his arm mounted cannons to the CMO. "What? I do not blow up everything that malfunctions around me!"

Ratchet chuckled and pointed back to the main hanger that they just walked out of. "What about the computer monitor you just—?"

IronHide quickly waved his hand and started to walk away growling. "Minor misunderstanding…"

Optimus, who was standing at the other side of the tarmac listened intently from a distance and laughed quietly at the two. Good old IronHide could always be expected to let his temper get the best of him and good old Ratchet could be expected to egg it on.

Optimus looked back to the skies laughing intently when the sound of heavy pads trotting up next to him caught him attention.

The Autobot commander turned his head to see his CMO standing next to him looking off into the distance before passing a glance to him.

"There's something troubling you, isn't there Prime?"

Prime released air through his intake valves and slowly dropped his massive shoulders.

"I was thinking about that day two years ago when I defeated The Fallen from turning this planet's sun into energon."

Ratchet turned away from Prime and stared off. "What's there to think about Prime? You defeated The Fallen, saved the humans and the Earth's general public still remains completely oblivious to our existence. What could possibly be troubling you?"

For a long time, the Autobot commander stood motionless as a rolling thunder spread across the evening sky. Small flashes of lightning pierced the sky and a light drizzle of rain started to fall. Human troops stationed outside began moving indoors as the rain began to fall heavier. Ratchet turned and started for the main hanger that served as the Autobot's living quarters when he turned back to his commander.

"Prime, are you coming or are you going to stay out here and get struck by lightning?"

He didn't answer. He merely stood like a stone statue. Completely oblivious to everyone and everything around him. Ratchet shook his head and caught up to IronHide who was just going in.

IronHide looked over the CMO's shoulder plate, then back at him. "Hey, what's with Prime…did his joints freeze up or somethin'?"

Ratchet shook his head looking back over his shoulder. "No, I don't know what's bothering him. But whatever it is, it's something fierce."

Ratchet shook his head and passed IronHide who slowly turned to fallow him inside.

….****….

As thunder continued to roll across the night sky, Prime's silhouette stood against the flashes of lightning that continued to streak thus lighting up the dark night. The cold rain dripped down across his lowered head and faceplates. With closed optics, images streaked through his memory core like the lightning all around him. Burning memories of Megatron's blade piercing his spark and the surging pain through his entire frame still haunted him.

Prime lifted a shaking hand and placed it on his chest plate where the blade had went through and looked away. The pain was still so fresh in his processer that it hurt to even think about it.

Then new memories came.

Memories of the afterlife.

Images of his fallen ancestors. The seven Primes that roamed this universe before him. And the image of disapproving and skeptical optics looking down on him.

He remembered the words that his fallen sire had said to him before he was brought back by the Matrix.

Optimus looked down and hissed the same words.

"By not insuring our future…you have failed."

….*****….

…

…_**the rain beaded down on the steel roof of the hanger…**_

…_**. **_

…_**a slow steady tempo…**_

…

…_**the same to that of a human heart…**_

…

…_**or maybe…**_

…

…_**just maybe…**_

…

…_**that of a Cybertronian's spark…**_

…

….

….

…*****…

Later that night as the rain beat down on the roof of the Autobot hanger, Prime lay wide awake on is massive cement berth staring at the ceiling. Thoughts racing uncontrollably through his mind.

'_What were my ancestors talking about when they said: "by not insuring our future…you have failed"?'_

'_Have I done something to displease them?'_

'_Or…is it because I haven't done something?'_

'_Could it be that I am destined to fulfill an act in my destiny that I have not yet achieved and because it hasn't been sought through my ancestors are displeased with me?' _

Optimus groaned and rolled over on his side looking at everything in his room. The two blasters mounted on the wall, the Autobot-sized desk and chair in the corner, the storage units to the right of that and the cement Prime-sized lazy chair in the opposite corner. Other than those possessions along with his berth, Prime's room was considered bare compared to that of his comrades.

He rolled back over onto his back and let air escape through his intake valves before closing his dimming optics. As confused and heavy as his spark felt, he couldn't help but surrender to the overwhelming need for stasis that was crying out in his CPU. His massive frame and systems needed to recharge and laying here awake contemplating life and its problems was not helping.

Stretching out across his berth and folding his arms behind his head, he couldn't help but ask himself one last time before finally settling down enough to go into stasis.

"What did they mean when they said: by not insuring our future, you have failed?"

…*****…

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 2****~:::….**

***CRASH***

Prime's optics flew open and began to wander the surrounding room. He sat up and continued to look around. No, everything was still in its right place when another loud crash again echoed through the hanger, and immediately afterwards was followed by two very familiar voices. The twins: Skids and Mudflap.

Prime groaned as he heaved himself off the berth and set his massive metal pads on the cold cement floor. He knew very well that loud crashing sounds fallowed by those two particular mech's voices never meant anything good.

He rose off the berth slowly looking toward the door. His joints and armor hinges creaked achingly as he dragged his huge mass across the vast room. Looking at the electronic clock mounted on the wall just above his desk, he had done a double-take and growled.

"Five thirty in morning? Are you fragging kidding me?"

Optimus hissed and straightened up before storming out of his room.

And if Prime's step was any indication to his mood for the morning, Skids and Mudflap were in deep slag.

…*****…

Mudflap sat on the floor on his aft growling. "You dumb-ass you're not supposed to light the fuse before you dunk it in diesel!"

Skids sat on the opposite side on his back. He slowly sat up rubbing his head. "How was I supposed to know?"

Mudflap slowly got up and brushed the dirt off of his orange armor. "Well fuck man, I would've thought ya' would've learned after the first one!"

"What the frag are you two aft heads doing out here?"

Both twins turned to see an angry black mech with his arm-mounted cannons armed. Next to him an equally not as happy CMO and behind them, the triplet motorcycles; Arcee, Chromia and Flareup along with Jolt, Sideswipe and of course the beloved Bumblebee.

Sideswipe slowly rolled up to the two with arms crossed. "Primus guys, are you two TRYING to wake up every fricken bot in the building?"

Mudflap immediately pointed to Skids. "Well, it was his fuckin' idea! I thought it was stupid and would get us both in trouble but he said—!"

Skids then jumped off the floor into Mudflap's face. "My idea? What are you talking about? You were the one who said we should light some flares and put them in a barrel of diesel to see how loud they would get!"

Mudflap pushed Skids away abruptly. "Bull shit! It was not my fuckin' idea!"

Skids then pushed Mudflap back and an all out wrestling match had begun. Both rolled around on the floor beating the ever-living slag out of each other and the others just watched. Bumblebee stepped out of the way and was going to separate them when IronHide yelled.

"No Bumblebee, let them settle it between themselves…besides…I wanna see what Prime does to em'."

All present bots in the room passed uneasy glances to the black mech and then back to the twins on the floor.

Flareup looked up at Ratchet with worried optics. "Ratchet, do you think that they'll hurt each other?"

Ratchet shrugged watching the two roll around on the floor punching one another. "I don't know, and I really don't care. If they hurt one another, it's their own damn fault."

"**WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS IS GOING ON IN HERE?"**

Suddenly all bots in the room including the two on the floor froze at the sight of an extremely angry Prime standing at the other side of the room. His engine idled loudly and his intake valves gasped air. Optics burned with rage and fists clenched with fury.

Jolt leaned over to Sideswipe and whispered. "He's pissed…isn't he?"

Not being able to take his optics off the advancing mech, Sideswipe slowly nodded. "Yep, he's pissed."

As Prime approached the group, it was like the parting of the Red Sea. Mechs and femmes alike moved to either side to make way for their fuming leader.

Optimus stood over the two on the floor like a massive ominous thunderhead ready to come down on them with an un-godly rage that no one has ever lived to see.

His optics burned down onto them and his vocalize growled. "I said, WHAT is going on in here?"

Slowly both Skids and Mudflap looked to one another. Then both quickly pointed to one another, both saying:

"HE DID IT!"

The face plates that made up Prime's mouth and lips tightened and his deep sapphire blue optics stared both mechs down as a low growl-like slowly began to seep from his massive chest plate.

IronHide turned to Ratchet grinning. "This is gonna be good…"

…*****…

Both mechs were kicking and screaming as they were being dragged side by side across the sands of Diego Garcia's legendary beaches. The morning was dim as clouds still covered the horizon from the previous nights storms. Holding one stabilizing servo in each hand and almost holding them both above the ground without effort, Prime drug the two younglings along the ground straight for the beach mumbling and cursing to himself. And not so far behind, a group of robot spectators tagged along to watch.

Sideswipe turned to IronHide cringing. "You don't actually think he's gonna—?"

IronHide winced at the silver corvette grinning. "Oh I hope so, it's about time those two got what was coming to them!"

Sideswipe looked ahead and the raging Prime, then back at IronHide. "But, I don't ever remember him having this bad of a temper."

IronHide looked away still grinning. "Every mech has their breaking point."

Suddenly the whole group stopped and watched from a distance as Optimus stood on the beach with the water from the ocean lapping onto the tops of his pads with both mechs still in his grasp.

He looked down at them and growled lowly. "Maybe this will teach you two to under mind a bot's right to a full night's stasis."

Just then with two single whips of his massive arms, both mechs went flying into the cold Pacific ocean.

Prime snarled and walked away and again the group separated to let the well respected Prime through.

IronHide watched as Prime walked through and away back in the direction of the base. Then looked back at the group who all were watching him.

Chromia shrugged and giggled slightly. "So IronHide, what do you have to say about Prime's little…_display_?"

IronHide shrugged and grinned slightly. "Mmm, I give it a nine."

.…*****….

Major Lennox sat patiently out on the hood of an air force utility truck…waiting. Robert Epps, a fellow soldier and close friend joined him.

"Hey Will, what're you looking at?"

Jumping down from his stance on the truck, he rolled his shoulders. "One of the privates said that they saw Prime heading for the beach this morning."

Epps shrugged. "So, maybe he felt like going for a quick morning dip."

Lennox shook his head grinning. "No, I don't think it was him that went for the dip."

Leaning forward slightly, Epps narrowed his glance. "What are you talking about?"

Lennox laughed as he looked toward the beach. "Didn't you here those loud crashing sounds this morning?"

Epps nodded. "Well, yeah. But what does that have to do with—?"

Lennox laughed looking back at Epps. "Well, apparently the twins were up a little earlier than the rest of the Autobots and…well…the best way I can put it as is that those two woke Prime up from his beauty sleep."

Epps covered his mouth trying to hold in the laughter. "Oh shit! Are you telling me that they—?"

Will crossed his arms smiling to himself. "Yep…"

Epps leaned forward still fighting the urge to laugh. "And let me guess…Prime threw both of them in the ocean?"

Will looked up smiling ear to ear. "Yeah, you could say they got a little wet."

Epps slapped a knee laughing hard. "Damn if there's one thing I've learned in the past four years is that never mess with Prime before seven in the morning!"

Will nodded sharing a laugh, but soon sighed and cleared his throat. "Yeah, but you know what's going to happen don't you?"

Letting his laughter subside, Epps looked up. "No, what?"

Will passed a quick glance to the Autobot hanger then back at Epps. "By the twins waking him up too early this morning, he's going to be in a foul mood."

Epps shrugged. "So we just steer clear of him until he decides to take an afternoon nap, until then just leave him be."

Will slowly shook his head. "No, I don't think that'll be possible."

Epps looked up confused. "Why?"

Will shot a glance toward Epps and shook his head. "Epps, have you forgotten what today is?"

Epps looked up cocking his head. "Why, what's today?"

Lennox immediately face-palmed himself on the forehead and slowly dragged his hand down across his face. He passed a cold stare to his friend and shook his head.

"Don't you remember? Director Galloway is coming for that stupid yearly government inspection thing he does and that meeting that usually takes two hours! And you know as well as I do that Prime just _loves_ it when Galloway comes."

Epps immediately cringed at the thought of a grumpy two story tall transforming semi truck with an ego-statistical, skeptical, and just downright JACK-ASS of a government director like Galloway. Epps shuddered at the thought of a massive metal hand slamming down on Galloway leaving nothing more but a red puddle and a few spare organs and bones. Epps immediately shook the images out of his mind as his attention was drawn elsewhere.

….*****….

Slowly Prime walked into the communication center of N.E.S.T. were human soldier were going about their business. He stopped in the center space and watched as humans went different ways on the catwalk before him. Major William Lennox ascended up the stairs to the catwalk and smiled.

"Good morning Prime."

Optimus looked down at the major and nodded. "Good morning to you as well Major Lennox."

"Alright can we cut the pleasantry and get down to business? Some of us have to get back to Capitol Hill and have dinner with the President Obama and his family."

Lennox sighed and turned around trying to be polite. "Always a pleasure to see you as well Director."

Director Galloway stood with both hands behind his back watching the massive Prime intently. Prime returned the mutual stare. Today, he was no were near in the right mood for Galloway's…comments. But this meeting had been scheduled for this date for the past two months and therefore could not be avoided. He would just have to hold his temper and be as composed as he usually was.

It began the same way any confrontation between Galloway and the Autobots began; with him complaining about 'the Autobots are a risk to this government's national security' and how 'the Autobots agreed to share all intel but no advancements in weaponry' and as Galloway continued on his rant, it had come to the point from what Prime understood as Galloway was dismissing him as well as his soldiers and could even be referring to them as for the last two years since Egypt (which by the way the government was still trying to hide and clean up after) as being useless. But it was when Galloway was flat out dismissing Prime himself as he stood there that really stirred up trouble.

Lennox stepped forward and tried to speak on Optimus and the Autobot's behalf as being valuable allies and above extraordinary soldiers, but Galloway refused to hear the pleas of the Major. But it was when Prime had had enough that Galloway backed down off of his complaint rant.

Galloway was in the middle of saying that ever since the incident with the Decepticons in Egypt, it has been harder and harder to hide the Autobot's existence and if something is not done soon the president feels that they will become a liability. It was then that Optimus had enough.

"Now let me stop you there director Galloway…"

Galloway looked up at the massive red and blue Autobot leader as he leaned down closer.

"…If your president feels that we are indeed a liability, then perhaps the Autobot's abilities as a species would be suited better elsewhere. But… if it be the case that the Decepticons once again attack Earth, and we are not present to defend you because you asked us to leave…then do not hold us responsible if your species slowly descends into extinction."

Galloway slowly backed away in awe and shock. "Are you saying that you're going to purposely let the Decepticons kill off the human race?"

Optimus backed away holding a steady hand. "I never said that director…what I merely was implying is that we believe that the Decepticon's may yet have unfinished business here on your planet…what that business may be is yet unknown."

He then looked down to Galloway and stared coldly. "But inform your president that as long as we are wanted and not only needed, we will stay. But if wanted to leave…we will go."

Galloway remained silent. Optimus again rose to his full height and let air escape through his intake valves and then almost growled. "We are finished here."

Slowly Prime turned away and the massive steel doors opened as he exited the hanger out onto the tarmac.

Epps who had been standing on the opposite whistled and laughed. "Wow, Will…when you said he'd be grumpy today you weren't kidding!"

Will looked away from the dazed Galloway down off the catwalk at Epps who now was underneath it. "Hey, think of it this way…it could've been worse."

Epps looked up laughing. "How could it have been worse? Well, now that you mention it…"

Will laughed as Galloway walked up alongside and looked down as well.

"Why, what did you think was going to happen?"

Epps laughed and pointed to Galloway. "I honestly thought Prime was going to swat him like a fly…"

Galloway looked up and backed away from the ledge. Lennox looked at him with curiosity only to see his face go pale white.

Epps laughed and held up both hands. "I could just imagine it now…"

He then slapped both hands together. "SPLAT! Woops there goes Galloway."

Will looked over the ledge glaring. "Epps, stop it! You're making Galloway queasy!"

….*****….

…

…

…

"So, is it true that Galloway blew a gasket in the hanger?"

IronHide turned to the CMO who was working in the medic bay.

He turned to topkick and shook his head. "No, he merely _felt_ like he was going to blow a gasket, but he didn't **ACTUALLY** do it. Why, who told you that?"

IronHide shrugged. "I overheard Bumblebee and Jolt talking about it. Well, Bumblebee wasn't actually talking; he was more nodding and using his radio to make key points."

Ratchet groaned and shook his head. "I really need to get that kid's vocalizer fixed."

IronHide leaned up next to the medical berth and groaned. "But is it true that Prime got mad at Galloway and then stormed out?"

Ratchet shrugged as he continued to clean his tools. "From what I heard from Epps, is that he DID get mad but he didn't storm out, he merely walked out."

IronHide shook his head groaning. "That still isn't like Prime. As long as I've known him, he's never really gotten mad or at least not that quickly."

Ratchet looked up holding a saw in hand. "Well, I guess since you've known Prime longer you'd know wouldn't you?"

IronHide leaned back resting him thick black arms on the berth. "I've known Prime for as long as I can remember and never has he ever gotten as mad as he did this morning, and even if he did he usually cooled off in a mega cycle or two…it's never gone on for an entire solar cycle."

Ratchet groaned and nodded. "Knowing that along with his little display last night of not wanting to come in out of the rain has got me worried."

Ratchet set down the now clean saw and picked up his massive wrench; something that he would often use as a projectile weapon and had become feared among most bots at the base. "IronHide you've known him longer than most of us here. He trusts you."

IronHide sat up abruptly and growled. "You want me to go have a mech to mech talk with Prime?"

Ratchet pointed the wrench to IronHide and hissed. "He'll more than likely open up easier to you than he would to me you dumb-aft!"

IronHide held both hands up trying to avoid a possible flying wrench. "Okay, okay! I'll go talk to him… sheesh, I come in here looking for answers and next thing I know I'm hunting down answers from Prime for you!"

Ratchet wheeled the wrench over his head with one hand and pointed out the door with the other. "Just go!"

IronHide immediately shielded his head and streaked out the door. "I'm going! I'm going!"

As soon as IronHide was out of the room, Ratchet turned back to his tools and groaned. "Sometimes I wonder who's the real mech in their room is…IronHide or Chromia."

…

…

…

As the base went about its daily business, IronHide stalked around like a predator looking for its quarry. Even sneaking around corners to make sure that the coast was clear. This kind of behavior wasn't like him and he knew it. Usually he would stomp around strutting for everyone to see. But then again when he did that he usually was trying to get attention (mainly from Chromia). But now he was trying _**NOT**_ to get noticed. Then as he peered around a corner, his prey came into view. Optimus was standing out on the tarmac the same way he was last night; both hands behind his back with his chest and shoulder sagging and just staring off into empty space.

Looking around IronHide checked to see if the coast was clear. Oddly enough it almost seemed like that other than Prime, there was not one single living thing present. This should make it fairly easy to talk to Prime alone. And then after that is all said and done one less thing from Ratchet. True, he wasn't afraid of Ratchet, he just didn't want wrenches impaling him in the back of the head when he wasn't looking.

IronHide puffed out his chest plate and approached.

Slowly he came to a halt next to his commander and looked out onto the horizon. He passed a glance to his leader and saw solemn optics.

Clearing his vocalizer he looked to Prime. "Hey Optimus, what're you looking at?"

Optimus turned his gaze from the landscape laid out before him to the black mech standing beside him knowing very well that whenever IronHide used his first name, it usually ment he wanted to talk about something serious.

Staring solemnly at IronHide, he raised a single optic ridge with curiosity and anticipation.

IronHide released air through his intake valves and shrugged knowing that when Prime looked at him like that, he knew very well that Prime knew that he wanted to talk. "Listen Prime, I'm not gonna beat around the hub cap here so I'm just gonna come out and say it; what's the problem?"

Prime turned away and glanced quickly through the corner of his optic. "What problem?"

IronHide turned away and scoffed in disgust. "Prime, I'm talking about the _problem_ that's got you so worked up. The _problem_ that made you stand out in the rain for an hour and a half last night and the same _problem_ that obviously kept you awake last night."

Prime turned to IronHide in astonishment. "How did you know that I was up last night?"

IronHide shrugged and smiled. "Well, it's kind of obvious considering you were pissed this morning which obviously indicates you didn't recharge very well…that…and I heard you tossing and turning on your berth."

Prime looked away and groaned. "I was _pissed_ as you put it, this morning because of the twin's behavior with wasting precious fuel."

IronHide raised an optic and smiled smugly. "And because they woke you up?"

Prime was quiet but eventually chuckled and nodded. "And because they woke me up."

Both IronHide and Prime laughed as they looked back to the landscape that made up the island. After a long silence IronHide looked back and smirked.

"That still doesn't explain why you just stood out there in the rain last night…I mean, come on…even Bumblebee had the sense to get in out of it."

Optimus looked away laughing quietly. "I was thinking."

IronHide cocked his head and looked the mech up and down. "Thinking? Thinking about what?"

Prime continued to look down for quite some time until IronHide rested a steady hand on his shoulder plate. He looked up and saw his friend watching him with worried optics.

"Prime, you can tell me what's bothering you…"

Prime looked away and sighed heavily through his intake valves.

"I've been thinking about that battle in Egypt two years ago…when I had defeated The Fallen."

IronHide shrugged. "What about it?"

Prime looked to IronHide and let his massive shoulders sag. "I've been thinking a lot about the very little memories I have about…"

IronHide shifted his stance and crossed his arms. "About what?"

Prime looked directly at IronHide and shrugged. "…about the afterlife."

IronHide slowly dropped both arms to his sides and cocked his head in awe. "You actually…remember your time you spent…offline?"

Optimus nodded as he slowly walked forward. "I remember little more than images and emotions, but I do remember one thing that they said to me before I came back."

IronHide trotted alongside and then cut in front. "Is that what's been bothering you all this time?"

Optimus again nodded.

IronHide looked away and then stepped aside as Optimus passed him. IronHide held up a hand. "Wait, what was it they said?"

Optimus stopped in mid-stride and slowly turned around to face his weapons specialist with uneasy optics. IronHide froze and couldn't help but feel a cold chill from his leader's glance.

"They said that by not insuring our future, I have failed."

….*****….

…

…

Later that night again in the med bay, IronHide sat on the berth watching as Ratchet attempted to repair Bumblebee's voice synthesizer.

Ratchet shook his head and looked at IronHide from the corner of his optic. "So, he's upset because while he was off-line his ancestors told him he failed because he didn't…_insure our future_?"

IronHide shrugged and nodded. "That's about the size of it. But what I want to know is what that's supposed to mean."

Ratchet passed a glance to Bumblebee who was sitting there listening intently in fascination and awe. Ratchet growled and stuck a single digit in his face plate.

"Bumblebee if you speak of this conversation about Prime to anyone…_**ESPECIALLY**_ Prime himself…then you won't have a voice synthesizer to speak of…understand?"

Bumblebee frantically nodded and made a zipper movement over his vocalizer. Ratchet nodded as he grabbed a screw driver and continued to work.

"IronHide, was there anything else he may have said?"

IronHide shrugged. "Well, if he did then I didn't catch it."

Ratchet looked back and closely examined Bumblebee's armor under the chin in the throat section.

IronHide leaned back and huffed. "What do you think that would mean Ratchet?"

Ratchet stood up looking at Bumblebee and then shrugged. "I don't have the slightest clue; it's something I would have to power down on."

IronHide lifted a hand to say something but remained silent. Ratchet turned around waiting for a remark but looked back to Bumblebee.

"Alright Bumblebee, you can go now."

Bumblebee nodded as he jumped down off the berth. Usually when Ratchet would say 'alright, you can go now'; that could roughly be translated as 'get out of my med bay or else' and at this point, Bumblebee knew better than to stick around and find out what the 'or else' was. Scurrying out of the med bay and around the corner, Bumblebee thought it be better to get in a few hours of target practice on IronHide's firing range instead of remaining in Ratchet's way and possibly running the risk of having a wrench thrown at the back of his head.

Meanwhile, as Bumblebee vacated the room IronHide turned back to Ratchet groaning and rubbing his optics.

"Why can't these 'out-of-body' experiences be a little clearer?"

Ratchet laughed as he put away the tools previously used on Bumblebee. "Well, think of it this way…if these kinds of things weren't confusing then the universe wouldn't be the way it is."

IronHide rose up off the berth letting his pads hit the floor. "Well, whatever…I guess it's something we'll just have to let go."

Ratchet turned around raising an optic. "What do ya' mean?"

IronHide turned around and shrugged. "Isn't this whole thing Prime's problem? 'Cause I don't ever remember this being our problem."

Being about to say something, Ratchet held up a defiant digit but paused and remained silent as his hand fell back to his waist. IronHide had a point, this WAS Prime's problem, not theirs…but what if this problem truly affected them in the long run?

Shrugging, Ratchet turned away from the black mech and grumbled.

"Get out of my med bay…"

For a moment IronHide was silent but soon shrugged and walked out. Ratchet watched as the bot left shut the door behind him. He then turned back to his work bench mumbling.

"Maybe Hide is right…maybe we shouldn't be worrying about Prime's problems."

….*****….

**Okay, I understand that I put Chapters 1 and 2 together but I hope you like it! Looks like the mighty red and blue flamed commander is having some issues. **_**(Scratches head and has a deep thought)**_** I wonder what will happen. **_**(Grins mischievously).**_** Next chapter Optimus gets a little surprise. Please comment and tell me what you think…I'm dying to hear from you! XD **


	2. Chapter 3

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 3****~:::….**

Prime lay wide awake from a sleepless night. Thoughts blared through his processor too fast and at too much quantity that it was beginning to make his head ach. Raising his body off of his padded berth was slow and painful. It felt as if every piece of armor accompanied with every available muscle cable tightened and creaked. It was enough to make any bot fall back and groan in agony. Prime just sat still as every plate on his face held in the pain. Letting both pads slump to the floor, he slowly rose on both stabilizing servos and tried to stand at his full height and stretch out the kinks. Rolling his massive shoulders and neck, he tried to rid some of the pain from his systems. All the cables in his back cracked and shuttered.

Just then, the unthinkable happened.

It began as a sound similar to that of one of the human jets flying many miles above the base, then the sound grew closer and louder until it was a roaring sound that came and went with a loud crash that fallowed.

Having heard the commotion, Prime quickly ran out of his room into the main communication hanger to see humans running out the door. IronHide passed Prime but stopped suddenly.

"Prime, do ya have any clue as to what's going on?"

Prime shook his head quickly as he passed IronHide to fallow the humans in investigation. "I haven't the slightest clue, but I know of one way to find out."

IronHide nodded quickly as he turned to fallow.

….*****….

By time both Prime and IronHide arrived at the scene, the scene was massive and chaotic. A large trench dug several feet into the ground and went on for several yards.

The sight alone was enough to bring astonishment to any sentient being.

Just then William Lennox passed in front of the two and was stopped by none other than IronHide.

"Will, what in Primus' name is going on?"

Will looked at the two mechs and then back at the trench and the few hundred humans that were on duty and investigating.

"As far as we know, a meteor or something touched down little less than a mile away from here. Ratchet is on his way here to do some evaluations now."

Will then was called by another soldier and ran off quickly to catch a hum-V that was going to the crash site. Prime and IronHide merely passed glances to one another before transforming and fallowing the twelve trucks that were heading out there now.

…

…

…

When they got there, Ratchet was already on the scene with human troops quarantining the area. They were not going to take any chances.

Both Prime and IronHide again took in this spectacular scene when they came across Ratchet who was heading for the actual crash site itself but was stopped by Prime's hand on his shoulder.

Ratchet turned to meet the worried gaze of Prime's optics. "Ratchet, do you have any idea as to what has happened?"

Ratchet shook his head and pointed toward the crash site. "As far as we know, it's a meteor until I take a look."

IronHide stepped in looking at both his commander and then the CMO. "Do you mind if we join you?"

Ratchet nodded slightly and looked to Prime before walking away with both commander and weapons specialist fallowing behind.

…

…

…

Humans were running in all directions not letting any but the commander, CMO and weapons specialist pass. Major William Lennox stopped in his step when the mechs began to approach.

Prime steadied his massive shoulders and he slowed his step to address the human. "Major, any word as to what has crash landed?"

The human slowly shook his head and sighed. "Maybe you should go look for yourself…"

Looking at one another, the three mechs passed sideways glances to one another before slowly moving forward.

As the trio approached, the trenched lessened in depth and extended in length until meeting the center. Steam slowly rose off of a strange orb covered in dirt and debris, scorched by entering the earth's atmosphere.

Ratchet was the first to approach carefully scanning the object. Looking up to Prime suddenly his mouth dropped.

"Prime, I'm picking up a Cybertronian energy signal!"

Prime approached kneeling next to the CMO as the humans backed away. Looking at Ratchet raising his optic ridges he choked. "That's impossible; this looks nothing like a protoform mold!"

Looking away from his commander, Ratchet continued to scan and investigate the strange object.

Prime too looked away from Ratchet and watched him proceed to run diagnostics. Just then something under the crust of dirt on the orb caught Prime's attention.

…a symbol… a _**Cybertronian**_ symbol…

Slowly Prime reached forward to brush the dirt and debris away.

Ratchet looked over and lurched for Prime's hand. "Prime don't—!"

But before Ratchet could stop him, Prime's steady hand rested on the object and slowly brushed the dirt away to reveal the symbol more visibly.

Smacking Prime in the back of the head he hissed. "What do you think you're trying to do? This thing is radiating with a unique energy vortex that I've never seen before, and YOU ARE TOUCHING IT?"

Rubbing the back of his head he stared coldly at the growling CMO but the pointed to the surface of the strange orb. Ratchet leaned in closer to investigate what Prime seemed to be pointing at…then gasped.

"THAT'S CYBERTRONIAN!"

Prime turned to Ratchet and scowled. "You think?"

Ratchet merely scowled back growling but then looked closer. "But that's not any symbol that I'm familiar with."

"That's because it's the language of the Primes."

Slowly Ratchet turned to his commander who calmly looked at the strange orb. Ratchet then looked at it and just _had_ to ask.

"Can you read it?"

Prime slowly looked at Ratchet and dimmed his optics and pointed to the symbol on his right cheek plate. "Ratchet, what do I have this symbol on my face plate for…for decoration?"

Ratchet scowled wishing he had his wrench with him right about now but instead rolled his optics and motioned toward the orb. "Well, what does it say?"

Shaking his head Prime rested his mass on his knees and leaned in closer trying to read the symbols.

Running his long silver digits along the crevasses of the symbols, he carefully analyzed the marking and then sat up.

After standing back and remaining quiet, IronHide leaned in and looked at the bewildered Prime. "What does that say boss bot?"

Looking up at the confused CMO as well as the weapons specialist he pushed air through his intake valves and slowly spoke.

"It says…to save a dying world, one star shall shine brighter than all."

Looking up at Prime, IronHide scowled. "What the slag is that supposed to mean?"

Prime chuckled slightly not taking his optics off of the strange orb. "I haven't the slightest idea."

Ratchet looked down shaking his head. "It could mean any number of things."

IronHide scowled looking up. "Oh really, like _**what**_?"

And as IronHide and Ratchet started their argument, Prime continued to look over the strange orb with his soldier's voices fading. Then another set of symbols came into view.

Cocking his head slightly Optimus whispered.

"…_within resides the spark of the future_…"

Running his long silver index digit over the symbol meaning 'spark', the orb suddenly shifted. As Optimus lurched backwards, both Ratchet and IronHide were pulled away from their argument to see their Prime sitting on the ground watching as the orb almost seemed to be opening.

Not knowing what else to do, Ratchet swatted Optimus on the back of the head. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Optimus looked up shaking his head. "I am unsure."

Two plates from the orb suddenly lurched outward and spread apart and a thick fog like vapor escaped.

All three bots including the humans standing several feet back watched and remained still as the vapor settled.

At the sight of what was inside the orb made Ratchet, IronHide and Prime speechless. A small robotic body laid nestled in a fetal position with its hands near its chest plate and head down… it was offline.

Ratchet was the first to inch forward and scanned it, then jumped up almost giddy. "Holy Primus it's a sparkling!"

IronHide ran up beside the CMO and scoffed. "That can't be a sparkling; its body only looks like a frame…not a whole protoform."

Ratchet turned to IronHide with optics dimmed. "That's because…" Suddenly Ratchet stopped and looked back at the little body.

Crossing his arms, IronHide growled. "That's because…_WHAT_?"

"Well, that's what doesn't make sense." Ratchet motioned toward the infant frame.

"In order for a sparkling to survive, they need a fully operational protoform body and spark."

IronHide shrugged. "So…"

Ratchet pointed. "A sparkling can't possibly survive with just a frame…unless…"

IronHide leaned in and growled. "Unless…**WHAT**?"

Ratchet pulled IronHide off to the side deep in conversation about the theory of spark production not even to realize Prime was still sitting on the ground…dumbfounded about what he was seeing. It was a sparkling…a real sparkling! He hasn't seen one for so many stellar cycles that he almost forgot what they looked like. But something told him that there was something missing. This spark before him wasn't complete.

Just then a burning sensation streamed through Prime's chest plate…through his spark. It almost felt like…someone was calling him. As he looked down at his own chest, something by the sparkling frame seemed to catch his attention. Its spark was glowing…brightly!

By now, Ratchet and IronHide were so in tune to one another arguing, that they didn't even notice Prime kneeling on the ground in front of the orb.

There was something calling to him. But he wasn't sure what. Thinking that maybe by getting a closer look, he could solve this mystery. Looking inside the open chest plates of the child he gasped in awe. It only had…half a spark? How could a sparkling survive with only half a spark? According to everything he knew about reproducing a sparkling, you needed two sparks; one female and one male (with added trans fluid provided by the male) to successfully ignite a single spark resulting in a sparkling. How could you take half of a spark and put it in a protoform body and expect it to survive? You couldn't! And more to the point, HOW DO YOU GET **HALF** OF A SPARK?

As Optimus pondered these questions rushing through his processer, he noticed something…something disturbing.

The spark or _HALF_ spark that resided within the protorfom's frame was beginning to fade slowly. Not knowing what to do, Optimus turned to yell for Ratchet to come quickly when a voice told him not to. Turning back to the dying form in the orb he couldn't help but hesitate. Life was precious for their species, no matter how it came into existence. If there was a chance of more life for his race…even if in the form of a young sparkling…it was too precious to allow fading away into nothing.

'…_touch the child…'_

Prime looked up having heard a soft voice.

'…_open your chest plates…and touch the child…'_

Optimus looked down at his spark burning within his chest and then back at the dying form.

'…_only then can you save it from the fate of death…'_

Optimus looked over his huge shoulder and watched as the argument between IronHide and Ratchet elevated, then looked back at the sparkling whose spark was almost completely extinguished. If he was going to do something…he had to do it now.

Slowly letting air escape from his intakes, he put both hands on his chest and let the massive plates hiding his emasculate spark…his very source of life itself…open. He just hoped the voice in his head knew what it was doing. Having now opened his chest plates, revealing his spark in the dim morning light, he leaned over near the orb and let his spark's brilliant blue glow shine over the nearly offline sparkling. Leaning forward he carefully reached for its hand.

Major William Lennox had been instructing troops to secure the entire area when he shifted his glance and saw both Ratchet and 'Hide arguing. Then he saw Optimus…

"**OPTIMUS?" **

Both Ratchet and IronHide wheeled around and immediately lurched for their leader both waving their arms screaming.

"**PRIME DON'T—!"**

But as he looked over his shoulder, the sparkling tiny, weak and trembling hand was already in his.

That's when it happened.

Suddenly feeling a charge building up through his systems, he was forced to turn and look at the sparkling only to see a blinding light building up from the sparkling. Immediately Prime tried to pull his hand away and close his chest plates, but something was keeping him from doing it. He couldn't move his hand away and he couldn't close his chest plates. All at once a powerful surge of energy shot straight for his chest and hit his spark. It all lasted but a matter of seconds as the beam of energy shot into his spark and then retaliated back to the sparkling. Optimus…at this time had been able to release the child's hand and fell over. He lay motionless on the ground in front of the orb, optics barely online.

And the last thing he saw…were two dark figures kneeling down next to him screaming his name.

"…**OPTIMUS!..."**

"…**OPTIMUS!..."**

"…**OPTIMUS!..."**

…

…

…

Then…there was nothing but darkness.

….*****….

**Okay, now things are really starting to get interesting…well…at least for me considering I'm the one writing this, but COME ON! Give me some credit considering the majority is either from a past dream I had or recent thoughts that come off the top of my head! But I'm having fun so…. ^_^ …but if you like this story then ****please for my sanity**** comment!**

**Oh! P.S. to all readers; I'm in the process of writing yet another story along with this one which I think I'm going to call: "The Shard", and I'm sure you all can guess that it's about movie verse Optimus Prime…but to cut the long story short it's about MV Optimus Prime and his interactions with a teenage human girl who was strangely given a shard of the All-spark just before her mother died. Her name is Grace and she lives with her dad and aunt. Basically the story goes through and defines things like how two completely different beings can have similar out looks on life. And how Grace finds out that a good friend can come from anywhere, and Prime finds out that there's "More than meets the eye" to this human child.**

**Guys, if this sounds like an interesting plot to you and you would like to read more, then please comment to me about it. I'd love to hear from ya' and maybe get some ideas! XD THANKS GUYS**


	3. Chapter 4

***I know it's benn a while since I updated last, and I apologize…it almost feels like I've been doing 50 billion other things that have got me running around in circles; but after keeping my eyes glued to the computer screen, I managed to get yet another chapter done. Enjoy! P.S. don't worry Jetfire4life, in this chapter, we find out the gender of the new sparkling! 3* (****WolfPrime****, this Chap. is JUST for you!) ^_^**

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 4****~:::….**

"He what?" Sideswipe stood motionless in awe. Behind him Jolt, Bumblebee the twins and the triplets stood with shock written on their faceplates.

Chromia rolled up and grabbed her spark mate's arm. "IronHide, is Prime alright? He isn't hurt is he?"

He shook his head and pointed toward the med bay hanger. "Ratchet is running some diagnostic scans on him now."

Flareup pulled up next to her sister taking her by one arm with her other sister Arcee in the other. "Come on, we just gotta see this for ourselves!"

Letting go of her mate's arm she nodded. "Oh absolutely!"

Arcee giggled at her young purple sister's enthusiasm. "What's got you so excited all of a sudden?"

Flareup giggled excitedly as she raced toward the med bay. "Like you don't know! It's not every day that there's a _**sparkling**_ on the base!"

Eventually giggling to themselves, both Arcee and Chromia raced after their over excited sister. True it had been a long time since any one of the three had seen a sparkling since leaving Cybertron…but still…loved them all the same.

Looking at one another passing confused glances, the mechs present merely shrugged and walked in the opposite direction. The femmes were right about one thing…this was something they _needed_ to see for themselves…but…that could come later.

….*****….

Slowly his optics came online but he soon shut them from bright florescent lights overhead. Optimus groaned and put a hand on his aching head. It almost felt like someone had hit him in the side of the head with an energon blaster.

Ratchet turned around and smiled. "Well, it's about time you come back…I was starting to think you were going to be offline for good."

Ratchet smiled as he walked up to Prime stopping beside him. Looking down at him and thus looking him over he chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

Groaning and with his hand still on his head he mumbled. "It feels like someone shot me in the side of the head with an energon blaster."

Ratchet then quickly whacked Prime upside the head with his most favorite tool. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TOUCHING THE DAMN THING!"

Optimus flinched holding his head now with both hands. "Ratchet please my head aches enough as it is!"

Ratchet growled waving his wrench in the air. Too close to Optimus' head for comfort. "Honestly Prime, what were you thinking?"

Optimus dropped both hands to the berth and sat up, supporting his weight with his arms. The whole room seemed to shift and his tank churned uncontrollably. Dropping back to the berth, he groaned and covered his optics.

"Prime…"

Looking through his digits he saw Ratchet staring at him angrily and growling. "What the pit were you thinking when you touched the sparkling?"

Covering his optics again he moaned and laid still. Ratchet growled and violently shoved a pain sedative into Prime's muscle cables of his neck. Prime jumped yelling out in pain. Ratchet then again whacked the now upright mech again upside the head.

"Will you keep it down? The sparkling is trying to recharge for the All-Spark's sake!"

Optimus looked up rubbing the more recent battle wound. "Sparkling? What do you mean sparkling? It survived?"

Ratchet looked away huffing. "Oh yeah…it survived…barely"

Putting both massive silver pads on the floor he looked at the medic crossing the room. "Is it alright?"

Ratchet turned and looked at Prime as he leaned against a nearby wall. "Before I tell you the sparkling's condition, I want to know something first."

Prime nodded. "Yes?"

Leaning forward, he slowly approached Prime. "Why did you do that? Why did you open your chest plates and reach out for the sparkling?"

A long moment of silence passed until finally Optimus looked up at the CMO and shrugged. "I don't know why I did it. The only thing I remember was hearing a voice telling me to open my chest plates and touch the sparkling because that was the only way I could save it from dying."

Ratchet remained silent as Prime slowly rose to his full height and looked him in the optics.

"Its spark was failing Ratchet…and I could not just sit back and watch as it faded away into nothing."

Ratchet nodded as he looked away. That was typical for their Prime; he would do anything to keep a weak and helpless life force from dying out and fading away. To protect and serve was hardwired into his processer, probably more than any other bot he knew.

Clearing his mind he looked back to the towering red and blue flamed mech standing in front of him.

Rolling his shoulders, Prime looked at the medic with concern as well as curiosity written on his usually emotionless face plate. "Now about the sparkling…"

Ratchet chuckled as he slowly walked across the room to a small cement berth with raised edges. "She's fine Prime…_weak_… but stable."

Raising an optic he stood in awe. "_**She**_?"

Ratchet nodded as he pointed down into the minni-berth. "Come and look for yourself."

Slowly Prime forced himself to approach the little berth. Ratchet slowly backed away as Optimus looked over the edge into the berth and froze in awe.

"She looks…"

Ratchet laughed as he walked over to the work bench. "Like you."

And boy _DID_ she look like **him**! She was almost like a little femme version of Prime! Well, with the exception of a few things. She had hands like his, pads like his; shoot…she even had _antennas_ just like his. Only instead of being colored red and blue, she was a reddish maroon and purplish blue, had a gentle and feminine curve to her face and body instead of a rough male mold like Optimus'.

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh as Optimus looked at him with an open mouth and hand pointing at the sparkling. Ratchet forced his laughter to quiet as he nodded.

"I know…I couldn't believe it myself when I saw it…so that lead me to do some… probing."

Looking back between the sparkling and Ratchet, Prime stuttered. "What do you mean you did some probing?"

Ratchet turned around with a smile that made Prime uneasy. "I did some scans of the sparkling in her current state now and then compared them to some more recent scans from your last monthly check-up…and you're not going to believe what I found."

Sitting back down on the berth, Optimus looked the medic up and down. "What?"

Ratchet smiled the same unsettling way as he leaned against the wall. "Her energy signature…is almost an EXACT match to yours…and if any other bot were to look at the results I got, they would swear that that sparkling…" Ratchet then pointed to the sparkling powering down on the other side of the room. "…would be **your** offspring."

Optimus looked between Ratchet and the little berth across the room several times before finally finding his voice. "But Ratchet I—."

"**! OKAY! OKAY! WERE IS IT RATCHET? WERE IS IT? I WANT TO SEE THE SPARKLING!"**

"**Yeah Ratch' where's the little thing we want to see it!"**

"**Come on Ratchet where is it?"**

Ratchet groaned as he put his hand to his face. Great, the triplets knew.

Looking up he growled. "Alright listen up you meddlesome, giddy femmes you can see her but you _HAVE_ to be quiet…she's recharging!"

"Her?" Suddenly all three femmes put their hands over their mouths.

Chromia looked up smiling sheepishly and whispered. "Sorry Ratch' we didn't know."

Crossing his arms he hissed. "Well now you know so keep it down or I'll have to ask you three to leave."

All three quickly nodded when Flareup spotted the tiny berth on the other side of the room.

"EEEEE! IS THAT THE—!"

Suddenly she was hushed by multiple 'shhhh's from both her sisters and Ratchet. She flinched and looked down whispering.

"Sorry…I forgot."

Then the three moved across the room and looked down at the sleeping infant. And soft 'awe's suddenly filled the room.

Arcee looked up smiling. "Ratchet, she looks so cute."

Chromia looked up to Ratchet also smiling. "Finally…we're not the only femmes around here."

Just then all three laughed quietly as they marveled over the sleeping infant. Flareup then looked over the sparkling…and then at Prime…and then at Ratchet smiling. "She looks like the boss bot!"

Ratchet laughed and pointed to Prime. "And for good reason, the little one shares almost identical spark signatures with Prime."

Arcee, Chromia and Flareup looked up suddenly at Ratchet…then at a bewildered Prime…then back at Ratchet. Chromia looked at the sparkling and then turned back to Ratchet. "So…wouldn't that make Prime like a…sire?"

About having said no Ratchet suddenly stopped himself as an epiphany hit him. Looking at Chromia, he smiled. "Yes Chromia, I guess that in all technicality that would make Prime a sire."

Looking up Prime flinched. "What?"

Chuckling, Ratchet leaned against Prime. "Well, think about it Prime; other than the fact that she literally fell from the sky instead of coming from a femme, you and her are so closely bonded that **logically** it would make you her parental figure because of her spark's link to yours. It's a bond that only PARENTAL mechs and femmes have."

Prime looked across the room to the little berth that the three femmes were standing behind. Then looked back at Ratchet. "So are you saying that I am that sparkling's—?"

Just then a soft whimpering sound came from the little berth making the femmes look down. Ratchet looked to the sound and quickly but quietly went to the berth as Optimus watched from the other side of the room.

Ratchet looked up at the curious femmes and smiled. "Looks like someone is waking up."

Gently picking the sparkling up, he cradled her in his arms and slowly started for Prime. Standing up abruptly Prime stepped back slightly as Ratchet stopped in front of him.

"Prime, put your arms out."

Looking up he shook his head slightly. "Ratchet, I don't think I—."

Ratchet looked up scowling with the sleepy sparkling in his arms. "Prime, she's been offline since we brought both of you back to the base. She hasn't seen any other bot, and needs to see you first."

Optimus stepped back slightly. "Ratchet, why me?"

Forcefully putting the sparkling in Prime's arms and backing away he whispered. "Because as soon as she wakes and see's you, she'll recognize your spark and will imprint on you as being her male creator!"

Ratchet made the others stay where they were as he slowly backed up. Prime tried to object but became dead quiet when the sparkling started to squirm. Slowly, small sapphire blue optics opened and lazily stared up at Prime's towering mass. He was humungous compared to her and he was terrified to hold something so tiny and weak compared to him. Humans were one thing…but this? This was completely new.

The sparkling tiredly looked Prime over as the silent moments dragged on. That was until her optics opened wide and she started clicking, beeping and chirping happily up at the bewildered mech. She reached her tiny hands up and grabbed anxiously for Prime's face. Unsure of what to do, Prime looked up with pleading optics.

Ratchet merely chuckled and pointed to the sparkling. "Don't look at me sir, it's you she wants."

Looking at the triplets he looked at them the same way but might as well have mouthed the words 'HELP ME'. The girls merely giggled to themselves and shook their heads, their commander might have been able to go above and beyond the call of duty when it came to battle, but when it came to sparklings…boy was he lousy!

Looking even more pleading then before at the girls, he almost looked like he was going to hit his knees and start begging. "Girls?"

All three shook their heads simultaneously giggling hysterically. Arcee smiled folding her petite arms against her chest. "Sorry Prime, as much as we love sparklings, you're on your own with this one."

Chromia smiled rolling past him toward the door. "Yeah, besides you have to learn somehow. Come on girls; let's give Prime and his new _baby girl_ a moment."

Just then they giggled as they passed the bewildered mech. It was soon after they had retreated that Ratchet smiled and started for the door.

"RATCHET WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Having already put her arms down and wining quietly at being rejected the tiny sparkling in Prime's arms jumped at his raised voice and soon began to whimper. Looking down at the sparkling in his arms he realized he had made a mistake…a **terrible** mistake.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

All at once the sparkling released an audio receptor shattering scream and started to cry uncontrollably. It was enough to make Optimus cringe and hold the screaming child as far away from his chassis as possible.

Trying to be heard over the bellowing child, Prime yelled. "RATCHET WHAT DO I DO?"

Having dealt with sparklings enough back on Cybertron, Ratchet just grinned and shook his head as he walked for the steel storage cabinet also trying to yell over the child. "TRY PULLING HER CLOSE TO YOUR FACE AND ROCKING HER, IT MIGHT HELP AND MAKE SURE YOU TALK TO HER…GENTLY!"

Prime nodded and pulled the child closer to his chest and face and rocked her gently in his massive arms talking slowly and quietly trying to calm the upset child down.

As she continued to wail, Prime looked up frustrated. "RATCHET IT'S NOT WORKING!"

Having his back turned Ratchet yelled over his shoulder. "KEEP TRYING, YOU HAVE TO BE PATIENT!"

Letting his broad shoulders sink he looked down at the child in his arms that now was leaking from the optics. She was very upset and Prime knew that…he could somehow feel it in his spark.

Letting a large amount of air through his intakes, he pulled the child close and cooed.

"Hush little one, hush…it's alright…don't cry…don't cry."

Slowly he rocked her gently in his arms praying that she would stop. Then as if to answer his prayers, the audio piercing wails became soft whimpers as her optics continued to leak. He continued to coo thinking that she might start up again.

"It's alright little one…there's nothing to be afraid of…you are perfectly safe."

Using a steady digit, Prime wiped the tears away and held her close to his face. And then…as if to soften the moment, the sparkling clicked and chirped happily as she reached out and touched Prime's face. A little shocked at her actions, Prime pulled away slightly. Not being able to reach him now, the sparkling looked up at him with confused optics and slowly began to whimper. Not wanting another crying spell, Optimus immediately put his face back down making the femmling beep and giggle loudly. There was something about this big bot that she liked. She felt warm and safe around him and thought his face was the most fascinating thing ever.

Watching the whole display, Ratchet burst out laughing. "Looks like someone REALLY likes you sir."

Not moving his head he looked out of the corner of his optic and growled. "Do I have a choice?"

Looking up at him, the sparkling started to chirp and beep loudly. Prime looked down raising an optic.

"What?"

Again she chirped. Optimus looked at the sparkling more bewildered now than ever.

"Ratchet what is it she—?"

_*GURGLE*_

Suddenly all optics shifted to the sparkling that was in Prime's arms. She on the other hand stared blankly at her mid-section (Or stomach as they have become known in human culture). She then looked up at Prime looking at him with an almost _'what-the-spark-was-that?'_ look. Prime couldn't help but chuckle at the sight but soon enough it was no laughing matter as soon as she started to whimper.

Prime immediately turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet what do I—?"

Ratchet abruptly handed a steel cylinder with a rubber nozzle similar to that on a human baby bottle to Prime. "Here, she probably needs to be refueled."

Taking it he handed it to the sparkling who didn't take it but instead let it lay in her lap. Instead she just stared blankly at it and looked up at Prime. Prime being a little hesitant pushed the bottle closer.

"Go on little one, here is your fuel."

Ratchet watched and soon started laughing. "Prime, you can't expect her to refuel by herself the first time, she doesn't even know what it is…try holding it for her and putting it to her lip plates."

Not wanting to dispute with the CMO who's helped him so far, Optimus did what he was told. It took a few moments for the sparkling to become curious enough to drink whatever was in the cylinder but beeped happily and excitedly at finally trying it and soon laid happily in Prime's arms drinking away. Soon enough she put her tiny hands on Prime's hand that was holding the bottle and shut her optics as she continued to guzzle and slurp the strange but yummy new substance that was filling up her aching tank.

Having a happy and content sparkling in his arms, Prime looked up and smiled slightly. Ratchet laughed quietly taking into note that the sparkling was starting to fall into stasis.

"So Prime, still don't think you have what it takes to be a parent?"

Prime looked around the room and shrugged. "I'm not sure as that I have the patience required Ratchet."

Pointing to the sparkling that lay motionless in Prime's arms, he smiled. "Prime, in all honesty I think you're being modest…you have what it takes to be a good parent; you just need to give yourself a chance. Who knows, you may even come to like it."

Prime slowly looked down at the sleeping femmling in his arms and groaned as he looked back up at Ratchet. "You said that her energy signature is almost identical to that of mine, correct?"

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, why?"

Prime looked down to the bundle in his arms and spoke softly. "So…_theoretically_…that would make ME her sire, correct?"

Ratchet smiled as he again nodded. "_Theoretically…_ yes."

Looking back to Ratchet, he straightened up and smiled slightly. "Then I guess I had better get used to the idea of having a daughter…shouldn't I?"

Ratchet smiled and nodded not saying a word. Prime too nodded in return before slowly walking over to the other side of the room and placing his new bundle of joy back in her mini-berth, giving the now empty bottle to Ratchet then turning to exit the room. Ratchet then looked at the sparkling quickly before passing an uneasy glance to Prime.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

Turning he smiled slightly. "To my quarters…"

Ratchet cocked his head. "Why?"

Optimus chuckled. "To clear a space in my living quarters for that berth, I can't have her sleeping in my berth with me; I may very well crush her in my sleep."

It was then that Prime slipped out the door.

Ratchet turned back to his work bench and chuckled. "They can't say that you've failed anymore Prime…"

….*****….

A half an hour later, both IronHide and Prime struggled to move a massive cement and steel desk to the other side of the room as to clear a space.

IronHide grunted as he set the heavy object down in a corner. "So let me see if I've got this straight big guy, you're telling me that after almost being put offline by this thing, you're going to take care of it as if it was your own offspring?"

Looking up Prime groaned. "Correction old friend, after touching the '_thing'_ as you put it, its spark became whole instead of half thanks to my spark. And because of my '_generous donation'_ she now shares almost an identical energy signature to mine…which to most bots would be considered as the exact same bond between parent and offspring."

Pushing the desk against the wall IronHide again looked up. "So, wait an astrosecond, you're telling me you gotta kid now?"

Prime passed a sideways glance to IronHide but eventually nodded. "Yes, it would indeed appear that way."

Throwing his hands in the air IronHide growled out loud. "Great, more ammunition for Mia to use!"

Optimus shook his head raising an optic ridge. "IronHide, what are you talking about?"

IronHide groaned loudly rubbing his optics. "Mia wants a sparkling."

Optimus looked away smiling slightly. "Oh, I see…"

He then looked back trying to hold back laughter. "…so…what's the problem?"

IronHide growled knowing Prime was trying not to laugh. "I would always use that fact that _**YOU**_ didn't have a sparkling as an excuse for us not having one!"

Prime raised both optic ridges in surprise. "Why?"

IronHide groaned leaning against the desk. "I would always tell her that it wouldn't be right to have a kid before you, that we mechs should let you lead and we'd fallow."

Optimus burst out laughing. "Alright IronHide first of all that was an extremely poor excuse and second it's not going to work for you any longer."

IronHide growled at Prime's laughter getting up off the desk. "I know."

Prime turned around and slid the desk into place against the wall and stood back. Then turned to IronHide smiling. "So what do you plan on telling Chromia now?"

IronHide shrugged. Optimus shook his head chuckling quietly. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

IronHide looked up horrified. "Are you kidding? She'll blast my crotch plate and blow it into oblivion faster than you can say high-grade!"

Turning away to organize a few data pads Optimus chuckled. "IronHide, I thought you like sparklings; I mean after all you raised Bumblebee into quite a well trained mech."

IronHide shook his head holding up a hand. "Okay first of all the little tike was an orphan lying next to his creator's offline body when we found him, and second if I didn't take care of the runt no one would have!"

Optimus looked over his shoulder smiling. "I don't know IronHide; I can recall some times many stellar cycles ago that you and Bumblebee were quite the duo."

IronHide looked away huffing. "As the humans say…water under the bridge."

Optimus shook his head and turned away.

Wanting to change the subject slightly IronHide laughed slightly.

"You know Prime, with this whole 'sparkling' issue, I kind of feel sorry for you."

Optimus again looked over his shoulder raising an optic ridge. "Oh, and why is that?"

IronHide chuckled. "You're the only bot on this base that has to deal with a kicking, screaming, lubricating, and purging, all in all noisy sparkling."

Optimus shook his head trying to focus on more recent data pads.

IronHide grinned wider and stretched. "And on top of that, you didn't even get to do the _FUN_ stuff to obtain the little runt!"

Raising an optic ridge Optimus passed a glance to IronHide.

IronHide just strolled to the other side of the room chuckling. "I mean it's a real shame for you that you didn't even get to find a femme, woo her, **mount** her and –."

Optimus wheeled around abruptly. "IronHide!"

IronHide laughed. "—and **FRAG** her till ya' couldn't no more!"

Turning away Optimus shook his head and groaned. "Do you not have any decency at all?"

IronHide laughed and waved a hand dismissively. "And then of course there's the whole spark merge thing afterwards but we don't need to go into details."

Optimus wheeled around again and growled. "**IRONHIDE**!"

Looking up the black mech grinned. "What?"

Shaking his head Optimus pointed to the door. "Just go to the med lab and wait for me."

With a dirty grin on his face plates IronHide turned away to leave. "You know, Mia and I—."

Just then Optimus kicked Hide in the aft pushing him out the door. "Just go!"

…

…

Later in the Med lab Chromia stood carefully holding the sparkling in her arms as both Optimus and IronHide lifted the tiny but heavy cement berth and proceeded toward the doors.

Watching the sleeping sparkling Chromia grinned. "You know Hide, Prime having a sparkling now doesn't give you any excuses."

Walking backwards IronHide groaned and mumbled a few choice words in Cybertronian. Optimus merely chuckled to himself shaking his head.

After going across the tarmac into the Autobot hanger, Lennox stood to the side and watched quietly. Then spotted a tiny reddish maroon and purple-ish blue object curled up in Chromia's arms. He didn't say a word, he merely watched. As the four passed, Epps walked up watching in awe.

"So that's the—?"

Lennox nodded. "Yep."

Epps cocked his head, not taking his eyes off the sight. "And Prime's the—?"

Again Lennox nodded also not looking away. "Yep."

Epps shook his head slightly and laughed. "That's 'F'-ed up."

Lennox passed a dismissive glance and nodded. "Yep."

…

…

…

"Gently IronHide, you wouldn't want to have brought the little sweet-spark's berth all this way and then wreck it!"

IronHide growled at his mate's 'back-seat-driving' (as the humans put it). "Mia, do you want to do this?"

Chromia growled smacking her mate in the back of the head. "No, I'm the one carrying the sparkling! Although I could probably do a better job!"

Optimus merely laughed out loud at the two and their bickering. It was often expected of them but he knew very well that they loved each other more than life itself.

Gently IronHide rounded the corner into Prime's room. The door was plenty big to fit a berth meant for a sparkling, considering the room belonged to the biggest mech on the base. Gently setting it down simultaneously with Optimus, IronHide wheeled around to Chromia and growled.

"Happy now?"

Chromia smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes I am."

Optimus just smiled as he circled the two and looked at the sleeping femme in Chromia's arms that by now was starting to squirm.

Optimus chuckled and looked at the arguing duo. "Chromia?"

Both looked up with 'what?' expressions. Optimus smiled and pointed to the now waking sparkling.

Chromia looked down then back up suddenly. "Oh! I'm sorry Prime."

Gently she handed the sparkling over into Prime's massive arms and watched. Prime cradled the child again in his arms as he had done in the med lab earlier that day; against his chest and close to his face.

The child's optics slowly opened and looked up to see a now very familiar face smiling at her. Optimus couldn't help but laugh as a wide smile crept across the sparkling's face fallowed by a series of happy shrieks, clicks and beeps as she reached up and but both of her tiny hands on his nose plates.

Chromia couldn't help but laugh and awe at the same time. "Oh Prime she's so cute!"

Looking up from the tiny probing fingers on his face he smiled, not saying a word. Chromia nodded and pulled IronHide by the arm towards the door. "Come on 'Hide we need to go have a talk."

IronHide suddenly froze and glared coldly at Prime. "I blame you for this."

Optimus chuckled making the sparkling giggle loudly.

IronHide growled to Chromia closing the door behind him. "If we're gonna talk about having sparklings again then I'm gonna start running now!"

As the two's argument disappeared down the hallway, Prime turned back to the now fully charged sparkling in his arms. Today was definitely proving to be an interesting one.

Slowly moving toward his massive chair in the corner and sitting, he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. When he woke this morning, in human terms he was a bachelor and his only worry was wondering when the next attack from the Decepticons could be expected. Now, he was a sire of a newly sparked femmling that honestly could _easily_ rank as being the cutest sparkling in the universe. Which was kind of a small competition considering she could be the ONLY sparkling in the universe. But…if from what he's seen today from Chromia's behavior…it could possibly become two sparklings instead of just one. Optimus chuckled to himself. That's unless old IronHide could stay out of her reach for a while.

Leaning back in his chair, he couldn't help but watch as the sparkling investigated her own digits and pads. Laughing at the new addition, Prime couldn't resist shaking his head. Little one's have always been the most amusing things. He could remember when Bumblebee was little, true he didn't raise him the same way IronHide did but he could recall a few times when Bumblebee was trusted with him…but…that was a long time ago. Looking down at the little one in his arms, he couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was chewing her digits and cooing to herself. She _**was**_ something different. Bumblebee often would rub his face with the same cooing sounds when he held him. But again that was eons ago, how did he know he still knew how to take care of sparklings?

Just then the sparkling stared up blankly and began to squirm and pull on Prime's chest armor. She pulled herself up and resting her head on his shoulders right in the crook of his neck and sighed tiredly. With her feet dangling freely and aft nestled in the crook of his arm she purred. Smiling to himself he couldn't but sigh out loud and coo.

"You really are a cute little thing."

Looking up tiredly from her spot by his neck she chirped and nestled herself back in closing her optics.

Laughing slightly he shook his head. "Is that all you do; recharge, refuel, play with my face plates, and then recharge again?"

Looking up tiredly and smiling she beeped and chirped quietly. Optimus shook his head smiling. "I believe that would count as a 'yes'."

Slowly standing up rocking her gently he chuckled. "Maybe being your parental figure will not be as difficult as I first anticipated."

Just then the sparkling sat up and started to beep and chirp wildly and almost jumped out of Prime's grasp. If not for astonishing lightning fast reflexes from Prime, the sparkling more than likely would have ended up on the floor.

Holding the sparkling up to his face he raised an optic. "What in the name of—?"

"Hey Prime?"

Turning around Prime flinched at the several pairs of optics watching him.

Sideswipe shook his head laughing. "Having some trouble are we?"

Looking at the sparkling that was still face plate to face plate with him, he could never have predicted that he'd get rasberried in the face. And then the sparkling responsible giggled and clapped happily.

Quiet laughs escaped several mechs who had been watching.

Wiping his face, he put the sparkling back by his chest and neck with her aft nestled comfortably in the crook of his arm.

"Can I assist you mechs in any way?"

Sideswipe laughed pointing to the sparkling in Prime's arm. "You could start with introductions Prime, tell us; who is that sweet little thing you've got there?"

Optimus looked down to have a small pair of optics watching him, and then looked up at the mechs in the doorway. "I trust you all know about my little…mishap."

Jolt laughed motioning toward the med bay. "Yeah, Ratchet already gave us the whole debriefing."

Sideswipe laughed crossing his arms. "Just couldn't keep your hands to yourself, could ya' Prime?"

Optimus rolled his optics and shook his head looking away as the other mechs laughed; only thing that was worse than having the majority of you soldiers laughing at you was having the sparkling in your arm laughing at you too.

Looking down and shaking his head he growled. "I'm glad you find this funny as well."

Just then out of nowhere, Bumblebee walked up to investigate the sparkling. She sat still and watched the strange yellow mech with wide cautious optics, then giggled hysterically as she turned away and nuzzled her face into Prime's armor.

Just then everyone, including Prime this time laughed.

Jolt shook his head chuckling. "Looks like someone is a little shy, Prime."

Looking down at the sparkling in his arms Prime nodded. "Yes, it appears she is."

The sparkling looked up and started chirping repeatedly. Optimus looked down and listened intently.

She continued to click and chirp wildly pulling on his chest armor.

Sideswipe shook his head laughing. "Can't understand sparkling talk, can you Prime?"

Putting a digit on the rambling child Prime shook his head. "No but if I did, it would be quite useful. She has been somewhat well behaved but that could soon change if I am not careful."

Suddenly both twins Skids and Mudflap shoved their way in. Skids shook his head and scoffed. "Aw man, its female? That sucks ass."

Mudflap shoved his brother slightly. "Femme is better than nothing bro."

As Prime continued to talk, he didn't realize he had a very uncomfortable and squirming sparkling in his arms. It was Bumblebee that caught the whimpering and squirming first, he knew something was up.

Pointing to the sparkling Bumblebee whistled to Prime.

Prime didn't even notice Bumblebee trying to get his attention as he scolded the twins, mainly Skids for cursing in front of the new sparkling, that she could pick up on words and say them and that if curse words were the first things she starts to say then it will be pit to pay.

But Prime eventually got the message when he felt something warm trickling down his front. He quickly pulled the sparkling away but it was too late. She was finished and giggled and chirped happily, she felt much better now. All mechs other than Prime burst out in heavy laughter. The little femmling just lubricated on him! She actually _**lubricated**_ on Prime!

Looking down at himself then at the smiling sparkling he scowled and groaned. "Perfect."

Having heard a commotion of laughter coming from Prime's quarters, IronHide's curiosity got the better of him and he entered the room passing the others.

"What going on in here?"

Jolt turned around still laughing. "The femmling just lubricated on Prime!"

Looking at Prime who had a look of disgust written on his face plates, IronHide just couldn't help but join in the laughter. "Don't say I didn't warn you boss bot."

Scowling Prime walked to IronHide handing the sparkling to him abruptly. "Take her for me; I'm going to the wash racks to clean this mess off before it dries and sticks."

And with that Prime stormed through the hanger hallways cursing in Cybertronian to himself. The sparkling watched dumbfounded as her big mech walked away and then started to whimper as soon as he was out of sight.

Sideswipe pointed to the fidgeting femmling. "Uh 'Hide she's starting to whine."

IronHide looked down at the whimpering femme and then lifted and turned her toward him so she was face plate to face plate with him. "Now listen here kid, you don't need to cry, he's coming right back."

She looked at him and shivered. This black mech was scary!

Tears slowly started to seep from her optics and whimpers got slightly louder.

Suddenly Bumblebee smacked IronHide in the back of the head and took the sparkling leaving the black mech as well as the others a little surprised. Bumblebee didn't even pay attention to the glares and threats that IronHide threw out, he just watched the cowering sparkling cradled in his arms. He then whistled and tried to coo but came out as soft hums instead. Bumblebee then gently rubbed his nose plate against hers and laughed quietly. Slowly a smile crept in across the femmling's face and she giggled excitedly and investigated the yellow mech's face. His was different from her other mech but still fun to touch. Just then Bumblebee crossed his optics. She froze. Optics wide and mouth open. She then burst out laughing and screaming with pure joy as she grabbed for his face whistling almost as if to be saying 'DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!'

Sideswipe turned to IronHide who was growling. Sideswipe laughed and nudged him with a punch to the shoulder. "Hey what do ya' know…Bumblebee's a natural!"

….*****….

Standing motionless in the wash racks, Prime groaned wearily letting the warm cleaning supplement run over his armor, taking his time as to let the smell fade away. Turning it off and stepping out he grabbed at towel and mumbled. Walking down the hallway, whipping his chest armor and antennas the sudden sound of screaming and laughter filled the hallway.

Quickening his step, he walked into his quarters to find Bumblebee sitting on the floor with the sparkling in front of him sitting on her aft laughing extremely hard and falling over. Bumblebee leaned over and picked the giddy femme up off the floor and seating her back on her aft. Covering his optics the little femmling leaned forward to investigate only to have Bumblebee reveal his face and say 'peak-a-boo!'

The sparkling giggled and chirped loudly as she clapped and grabbed for Bumblebee with open hands.

Without hesitation Bumblebee scooped the femmling into his hands and held her close to his chest cooing and humming making a happy sparkling even happier.

Optimus stood quietly in the door way leaning against the frame smiling and laughing quietly to himself taking into account that other than Bumblebee and the sparkling, the room was empty.

"Bumblebee, where did the others go?"

Both Bumblebee and the sparkling looked up to see the towering red and blue flamed mech standing in the doorway. Bee just shrugged with a sparkling reaching and whistling, beeping and chirping for her sire. Chuckling he walked over and kneeled down beside the two on the floor. He gently caressed the child's cheek plate and teased.

"You better have enjoyed lubricating on me, because it is going to be your first as well as your last time doing it."

Grabbing on to the large silver digit caressing her cheek, the sparkling giggled and chirped wildly as if to say 'don't count on it buddy'.

Bumblebee laughed quietly to himself. But looked away and became quiet when Prime looked at him. Prime laughed and pointed to the sparkling. "Do you enjoy looking after her Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee shrugged and nodded slightly. Prime smiled and gently caressed the child's head as he looked up at Bumblebee. "Then perhaps you could become my personal spark sitter, when I need some bot to look after my little spark, can I count on you being the first to volunteer?"

Bumblebee immediately looked up and nodded. Chuckling, Prime looked down at the sparkling that was nuzzling into his hand and purring. "You know Bumblebee; there is no bot on this base that probably understands this little spark's position better than you…all things considered what with you having been the youngest of the group for so long."

Bumblebee looked down and shrugged, obviously embarrassed. Prime just laughed. "I think you'll probably be the one to make this sparkling feel like she's not completely alone."

Bee looked up and nodded proudly, then shifted his venture to behind Prime. Turning around, Prime saw Lennox in the doorway with Epps standing behind him smiling broadly.

Prime shook his head chuckling. "Just couldn't resist the curiosity, could you major?"

Lennox pointed behind him to Epps. "It wasn't_ MY_ idea to come snooping, it was his!"

Epps turned abruptly scowling. "**MY** idea? _**You**_ were the one that wanted to come and see what the new addition looked like!"

Optimus laughed and motioned toward the sparkling sitting in Bumblebee's lap. "Regardless as to whose idea it was, Major Lennox I am greatly pleased that you came. Please come in."

Wanting to see what was in Bumblebee's hands but not wanting to look desperate, Epps pushed Lennox into the massive room. Lennox turned around and growled quietly but then looked at the sparkling in Bumblebee's arms.

Epps looked it up and down in awe. "Holy cow, it's almost as big as me, and I'm an adult!"

Lennox glanced over and groaned. "Uh Epps, have you looked at the kid's daddy, he's not exactly the smallest Autobot on this base."

Epps glared back lightly hitting Lennox on the shoulder. "Well no duh, I thought he was the _shortest_!"

As the two humans fought with sarcasm and snappy comebacks over Prime's height, the sparkling crawled out of Bee's grip and swiftly crossed the floor stopping in front of the two looking them up and down. What were these things? Why were they so small? And why were they in different colors? Sitting on her aft, the sparkling looked both Epps up and down. Lennox froze in mid sentence and pointed to the small pair of optics watching them.

"Uh Will, she's not thinking what I think she's thinking?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know but I don't want to be an Autobot sized action figure."

Slowly the sparkling leaned forward and gently touched Will. Then shot back and clapped and chirped happily.

Bending down Prime gently took the child into his arms and stood to his full height. Will just stood in a daze confused as hell while Epps laughed his ass off.

Epps looked up still laughing. "She seems to be pretty curious."

Optimus nodded. "Yes when she doesn't feel like being shy."

Will looked up rubbing his stomach. "So…what's the kid's name?"

Optimus looked over cocking his head. "Her name? I guess I really haven't given it any thought."

Epps looked up laughing. "Not even any ideas?"

Prime shook his head, and then looked at the two. "Perhaps you two could be of some assistance."

Will pointed at both himself and Epps. "What? Us?"

Prime shrugged and nodded. "Perhaps you could help me come up with a more _unique_ name for a _unique_ sparkling."

Prime then looked down at the sparkling who was attempting to shove her entire fist in her mouth. Pulling her hand out of her mouth Optimus scoffed softly. She looked up with a wide grin and giggled as she fell over in Optimus' arms laughing and grabbing at her pads.

Both Will and Epps laughed shaking their heads. Epps smiled pointing to the sparkling. "Ya' know, she kind of reminds me of my niece Kayda, she always use to roll over in my lap and attempt to shove her entire fist in her mouth. And one time she even got it stuck! My sister was so worked up and insisted we take the poor kid to the emergency room! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! Kayda was laughing and giggling away with her fist muffling her laughter as the doctors worked, and my sister was balling and praying!"

Prime remained quiet and then laughed quietly. "And this child's name was _Kayda_?"

Epps nodded grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah, you could always count on Kayda being full of surprises too."

Looking down at the sparkling in his arms, Prime nodded. "This one has defiantly proven to be 'full of _SUPRISES_'."

Looking down at Bumblebee Optimus raised and optic ridge. "What do you think Bumblebee?"

Bee just looked up and nodded.

Optimus chuckled softly looking back to the sparkling. "I like it."

Pulling the sparkling up closer to his face Prime whispered. "Kayda?"

With small digits in her mouth now instead of her whole fist, the sparkling looked up and smiled and then giggled. Optimus laughed setting the sparkling in a sitting position in the crook of his arm and letting her nuzzle into his neck beside his chin.

Epps laughed putting both hands behind his back. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that she liked that name."

Prime nodded looking out of the corner of his optic at the child. "Yes, I believe she does. So that leads to only one logical action."

Lennox looked up cocking his head. "And what would that be?"

Prime smiled pulling the child away from his chest and holding her out in front so his face was next to hers. "From this day forward, my femmling's name is Kayda."

**Okay, I can explain the name "Kayda"! Just recently my brother got married to this really awesome girl and she has the most ADORABLE niece EVER! She's six years old and just a little ball of fun! I only thought it appropriate to dedicate Sparkling Kayda to my Kayda considering she was kind of my inspiration for this story. I LOVE YOU KAYDA! (P.S. She **_**LOVES**_** Bumblebee!) [I love my sister in law too! Luv ya Shelise!] By the way, throughout writing this chapter, the song: ****"Mr. Mom"**** by **_**Lonestar**_** was playing on the radio! XD**


	4. Chapter 5

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 5****~:::….**

Moments had passed since Bumblebee, Lennox and Epps had left to attend their daily routines. Prime would have been in the command center now had not been for his earlier incident and now according to Ratchet was out on medical leave. But that wasn't going to stop Prime from getting SOMETHING done. After all, he could get work done, AND watch a sparkling, couldn't he? Gently closing the door and locking it, Prime slowly sat Kayda down onto her little pads. Unfortunately she fell down onto her aft and looked up at the red and blue mech smiling. Obviously she wasn't hurt so Prime kneeled and tried to stand her up again only to watch her fall down…_again_.

Prime immediately opened a comm. link. "—Prime to Ratchet, there is something wrong with Kayda's stabilizing servos—."

Prime waited and then received a response. _**"—Prime, who the slag is Kayda—?"**_

Laughing, Prime opened up the link again. "—Kayda is the name I have chosen for my sparkling… now Ratchet there is something wrong with her stabilizing servos, she can't stand up—."

From the other end on the link Prime could hear Ratchet laughing._**"—Prime, there is absolutely nothing wrong with Kayda; the muscle cables in her stabilizing servos just are not fully operational yet. She has a bit of growing to do before that. For now she just has to settle with crawling in order to get where she wants to go—."**_

"—So how long until she—?" Looking down Prime did a double take to realize that the spot he left Kayda sitting was now empty. Looking up he saw that she was well on the other side of the room flipping a data pad over in her little hands laughing and chirping.

Ratchet chimed in over the link sounding slightly annoyed. _**"—How long until she what Prime—?"**_

Prime laughed slightly. "—Never mind…Thank you for your assistance Ratchet—."

Ratchet just huffed and sighed._**"—yeah, yeah—."**_

Closing the comm. link, the room once again became very silent with the exception of a sparkling's happy chirping at finding something new to investigate.

Kneeling, Prime shook his head and laughed. "What am I going to do with you Kayda?"

The sparkling looked up curiously, smiled and beeped and then swiftly crawled to the other side of the room to investigate something else.

Shaking his head laughing, Prime sat at his desk to go over recent data pads as Kayda investigated the room. It surprised Prime at how fast a sparkling could move on their hands and knees. If she was fast now, he could only imagine how much of a speed demon she may become when a youngling.

Turning around, Kayda saw the big red and blue mech had her back to her, all well there was more to—Oh what was that?

Suddenly Kayda's short attention span shifted to a large steel blue and silver box tucked neatly under the big berth by the wall. It was way too shiny to possibly ignore! Crawling swiftly, Kayda made her way over to the berth on her hands and knees. Carefully pulling it out she looked at it. It was so big and shiny! Something like this had to be worth playing with! Just then something glimmered inside the box.

Opening the unlatched lid, she sat in awe and quiet "ooo's" escaped her vocalizer. Whatever they where, they were long, shiny and pointy and boy did they look like fun to play with! Looking back over at the mech, he still hadn't turned around. She giggled softly and took one in her hands. Geez these things were heavy!

Hearing hysteric giggles from behind him, Optimus looked over his shoulder, saw the sparkling playing with one of his swords and then looked back to his—wait WHAT? Wheedling around and taking a double take, Prime froze in horror at the sight of Kayda playing with one of his sword blades.

Jumping up from the desk, he knocked the chair over and ran to the sparkling. **"KAYDA NO!"**

Kayda looked up holding one of two blades in her hands.

Prime hurled himself at Kayda to get the blade away from her. Now, if _you_ were in Kayda's position; and _YOU_ had a 32 foot tall male robot lunging himself at you, what would you do? Well that's easy…crawl as fast as you can for cover without dropping your precious cargo. And that's exactly what she did. Grabbing the sword in one arm, Kayda sprung under the massive berth.

Optimus did what humans would refer to as a baseball slide and looked under the berth.

Kayda was there…just laughing and looking over her new toy fondly. Growling Optimus pointed to the ground near him and hissed. "Kayda…come…here…now."

Kayda looked up and rasberried him, probably to say 'not-a-chance-buddy'.

Groaning Optimus reached under the berth for Kayda's stabilizing servo. "Kayda, that is NOT a toy now come here!"

Again she giggled and fell backwards. This mech was funny.

Pulling her stabilizing servo away, Kayda crawled to the opposite side of the berth and sat down laughing.

Getting up and flipping himself over the berth, Optimus reached under and almost had her if not for her moving to the other side again.

Kayda screamed in laughter and rolled over with the sword still in her grasp. This was fun!

Growling Prime attempted to shove his entire mass under the berth…but…failed epically. As soon as his chest made it half way through he got stuck. Banging his fist against the ground he pointed at the giggling femmling.

"KAYDA, THIS IS NOT A GAME! GIVE ME THE BLADE NOW!"

Kayda then crawled out the other side and sat against the wall smiling…and in his mind…mocking him.

Watching the sparkling from under the berth, he growled and pushed up against the bottom of the berth. "I have had ENOUGH games, Kayda…we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Lifting the berth slightly, he pulled himself out and lunged head first over the berth. Kayda, being quick to the draw, lunged back under the berth being missed by Prime by a human hair. Having missed the out-of-control sparkling, Prime groaned loudly and hit the floor before getting up and going to the end of the berth.

"Very well…we will do this the _hard_ way."

Kneeling down at the end of the berth, Prime opened his comm. link. "—IronHide, I need you to grab Chromia and come to my quarters** immediately**! I desperately need both of you—!"

There was a moment of silent static until IronHide was heard laughing_. __**"—Where do you want me to grab her Prime—?"**_

Prime growled and yelled into his comm. "—I DO NOT NEED THE SMART AFT REMARKS IRONHIDE! JUST FIND CHROMIA AND GET IN HERE! **NOW**—!"

IronHide just growled back. _**"—Okay, Okay don't throw a rod we'll be there in an astrosecond—!"**_

Turning back to the berth Prime kneeled and looked under. Kayda was still there and still laughing.

Just then IronHide opened the door and trudged in with Chromia fallowing close behind.

IronHide growled crossing his arms. "Alright, what's so important that we had to come down here _immediately_?"

Prime stood up and stood at the end of the berth and growled back. "IronHide, when I lift the berth; grab Kayda. I warn you she's fast…so you must be faster. Chromia, as soon as IronHide apprehends her, _please_ take what she has."

Chromia folded her arms trying not to laugh. "So what did the little one get a hold of now sir?"

Before Prime could answer, he was already kneeling to get a good grip on the berth. And then… with one swift movement he lifted the end of the berth like it was nothing. Kayda sat there in the center where the berth HAD been as IronHide quickly moved in. Kayda stared up and whimpered. Oh no it was that scary black mech again! Kayda tried to crawl away but 'Hide got her and moved so Prime could put the berth down.

As soon as Chromia caught glimpse of the silver and orange blade she gasped and glared coldly at Prime. "Sir, you let her play with that? What if she hurt herself?"

Prime returned the glare dropping his head slightly. "Chromia, do you honestly think I would allow such a young sparkling to play with this kind of weapon purposely?"

Chromia scoffed and shook her head as she slowly approached the squirming sparkling in her mate's arms who was struggling to keep the black mech from taking her prize. As soon as Kayda saw Chromia she froze holding the blade against her tiny chest.

Chromia kneeled down slightly and smiled sweetly. "Oh sweetie, you don't want that old stupid thing do you?"

Cocking her head, Kayda looked the small blue femme up and down. She sounded nice, but she still wasn't quite sure.

Chromia laughed and held out her hands and smiled. "Sweet-spark, may I please have the toy?"

Kayda looked down at her prize and then at the smiling femme. She WAS nice.

Whimpering, Kayda looked down at the shiny thing in her hands. The femme was pointing to it and talking so sweetly. True, she couldn't understand what she was saying, but if she wanted it then she guessed the pretty blue femme could have it.

Slowly Kayda handed the blade to Chromia who graciously took it with a smile. "Thank you sweetie."

Kayda looked down and whimpered. There goes her new toy!

Chromia then tickled her on the mid-plate making her laugh and squirm.

Chromia turned to Prime handing the blade to him. Optimus nodded and put it back it the blue and silver box.

Chromia shook her head scowling. "You might want to put a lock or something on that so this doesn't happen again."

Looking up from the box Prime nodded. "Believe me I will do that…more than likely I will see Ratchet about one later today."

Looking around Prime's quarters, she shook her head. "You also need to work on making your quarters more 'sparkling-proof'."

Optimus cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Chromia pointed behind the massive mech and smiled sheepishly. "Well for starters, you might want to find a better place to store _those_."

Turning around Prime immediately saw what Chromia was getting at and agreed. Two blasters mounted on the wall just above a berth that a sparkling could probably get on when old enough were DEFINATLY not safe. That and _other_ things.

Sighing heavily through his intakes, Prime nodded. "I will have to work on that."

Then taking notice to the sparkling with the digits in the mouth, she couldn't help but laugh. "And you might want to look into getting some toys for her too…you know…ones she can actually play with and not get hurt."

IronHide looked down at the sparkling in his hands and then at his mate. "Mia, how do you know all this?"

Chromia turned to her bewildered black mech and smiled. "It's a femme thing."

IronHide shook his head ignoring the statement. Chromia laughed as she took little Kayda from IronHide's arms. "You wouldn't understand 'Hide."

Handing Kayda back to Prime, Chromia smiled. "And you might want to get started on proofing your room as soon as possible, otherwise you **will** be suffering."

Looking down at the sparkling in his arms, Prime suddenly became victim to another raspberry in the face fallowed by an eruption of laughter with squirming and repeated chirping and beeping.

Chromia laughed hard as she pulled her mate to the door. "And proofing your room would defiantly be a good idea with** that** little terror in the same vicinity."

Both 'Hide and Chromia laughed as they walked down the hallway.

As soon as both were gone Prime looked down at the squirming Kayda in his arms and groaned. She giggled as she looked across the room at the blue and silver box. Beeping and chirping excitedly she reached for it.

Optimus pulled her closer to his chest and scoffed. "Kayda that is NOT a toy."

Looking up at her big red and blue mech she released a long solemn beep.

_*GURGLE*_

Suddenly both Prime and Kayda looked down at Kayda's mid-plate. Both looked up at each other and Optimus laughed slightly.

"I guess with all that excitement, you need to be refueled."

Kayda chirped loudly patting her mid plate. Her tank was making those funny noises again, and last time it did that she got to drink some sweet yummy stuff. She wanted more!

Looking around the room, Kayda did a quick scan of the room looking for the weird silver cylinder with the yummy stuff in it that the greenish yellow mech gave to her mech. There wasn't any around.

Quietly Kayda started to whimper looking at her tank. She wanted some more of that yummy liquid NOW!

Looking down at the whimpering, squirming sparkling Prime sighed heavily through the intakes and started for the door.

"I suppose that that visit to Ratchet will be much sooner than I expected."

….*****….

In the med lab, Ratchet worked sparingly with IronHide leaning against the wall behind him.

Ratchet looked over his shoulder slightly with both optic ridges raised. "The sparkling got a hold of his _swords_?"

IronHide laughed slightly nodding. "What, you didn't hear the commotion?"

Ratchet chuckled turning back to his work bench shrugging. "I heard something going down on the other side of the hanger, but considering the twins make noise all the time I didn't think to investigate."

IronHide cracked with laughter and shook his head. "Nope doc bot, what you heard was the big bot throwing himself around his room trying to get his sword back from the kid, it finally took the added help of both Mia and I to finally get it!"

Ratchet shook his head laughing. "It's normal for sparklings to be attracted to shiny objects, but I would think that Prime would be the kind of mech not to be leaving that kind of thing lying around within a sparkling's reach."

IronHide shrugged and chuckled. "Actually I think he had it in a small storage unit under his berth and tiny, grubby digits found it."

Ratchet shook his head smiling. "That's just like a newly formed sparkling…getting into any and every possible thing that interests them."

IronHide shook his head laughing still. "I just hope she never gets a hold of one of his blasters…that _would_ be bad."

Ratchet nodded. "Well, for all our sakes let's hope that Prime has learned his lesson about weapons around sparklings; that it's not just dangerous for the sparkling, but every bot around her too."

IronHide looked away nodding. "We can only hope."

Ratchet nodded chuckling as he worked on repairing one of IronHide's cannons. Sighing, IronHide stretched the muscle cables in his arms and groaned.

"When do you think Prime will find a solution for his _'problem'_?"

Looking up Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "I thought you said that that was Prime's problem not ours?"

IronHide shrugged. "Well, maybe I changed my mind."

Ratchet laughed and turned to the black mech smiling broadly. "To be honest, I really believe that in a way, Prime's problem has already been taken care of."

Cocking his head IronHide growled. "How has his problem been _taken care of_?"

Ratchet looked away shaking his head. "Something tells me that Prime's ancestors up stairs finally gave up with waiting for Optimus to take action and they took matters into their own hands."

IronHide looked up dumbfounded. "_What_?"

"**!"**

Both IronHide and Ratchet suddenly wheeled around to see a sulking Prime drag himself into the med bay with a screaming and kicking sparkling in his arms.

Looking up, he too looked as if he was going to burst into tears. "Ratchet…HELP!"

Both Ratchet and IronHide burst into heavy laughter as Ratchet slid from the work bench to a nearby metal cabinet.

Pulling out another silver canister with sparkling's fuel in it; he held it up for the femmling to see. "What's the matter Prime, is someone in need of fuel?"

Kayda's cries suddenly became quiet with an occasional whimper. That was the thing with the yummy stuff in it!

Kayda then reached for it frantically crying and whimpering. Ratchet laughed walking forward and handing the canister to Prime. "That's what I thought."

The canister didn't even fully reach Prime's hand before Kayda snatched it and started sucking down the fuel inside. Practically shoving the canister into her face, Kayda fell back in Prime's arms suckling away. Prime grabbed the bottom of the canister and attempted to pull it away only to hear a quiet muffled growl escape from Kayda's already occupied mouth.

Prime froze and stared at her dumbfounded wondering if that sound really came from someone so small. Granted it wasn't as menacing as say a growl from Megatron…but still.

Both Ratchet and IronHide laughed shaking their heads. Ratchet turned away as he closed the cabinet door. "You better just let her refuel on her own…otherwise you might lose a digit."

Prime looked up nodding. Perhaps an argument with Ratchet this time would not be in order, he really could not afford to lose any of his digits at the moment.

Ratchet turned to look at IronHide who nodded and quietly left.

Looking back to Prime, Ratchet sighed and fell back gently against the wall. "So did you come for more than one thing, or was it just for fuel for the sparkling?"

Looking up from the now content sparkling in his arms, Prime nodded. "Yes, I actually need a lock for my storage unit containing my sword blades and a new containment unit accompanied with a lock for my blasters."

Laugh slightly; Ratchet looked down at the sparkling nestled in Prime's arms. "Don't want the little one using your sword as a toy anymore, huh?"

Looking up at the medic, Prime shook his head and groaned. "News seems to travel quite fast around here doesn't it?"

Ratchet nodded turning away and reaching into a storage unit on a nearby shelf. "I think a have a lock here that will work for you and it should have the necessary code you need on the back."

Prime nodded taking the lock. "Thank you Ratchet."

"Oh and before I forget…" Ratchet suddenly shifted to the cabinet and opened it. "…I also took the liberty of premixing some fuel for Kayda for you. Now you can keep a few canisters in your quarters so that you don't have to be running back and forth to the med bay for fuel for her."

Looking from the cabinet to Ratchet, Prime nodded. "Thank you Ratchet, I appreciate it."

Ratchet nodded closing the cabinet. "I'll have the twins drop them off later today."

Suddenly Kayda dropped the canister to the floor and started to beep wildly. Ratchet laughed grabbing for another canister. "Looks like someone is really in need of fuel today."

Letting Kayda take the canister and suck on it, Ratchet looked up at Prime.

Raising an optic ridge Prime looked down at Kayda. "How many canisters should she be allowed per fueling?"

Gently caressing Kayda's head Ratchet smiled. "Well, depending on how much energy she needs, she can have two right away, and if still wanting more, she can have a third after a short waiting period. You wouldn't want to introduce too much fuel into her tank at once otherwise she'll probably purge all over you."

Narrowing his optics, Prime glared. "Thank you for warning me before it happened."

Ratchet smiled nodding. "Anytime Prime."

_*BURP*_

Again Kayda dropped the canister in her hand and let it bounce off the other that was on the floor. She giggled and beeped hanging slightly off the side of Prime's arm occasionally looking up and then back down at the floor. But after a few minutes of giggling, she pulled herself back up and stretched before curling up in Prime's arms and grabbing his chest armor and nuzzling her nose plate into him.

Ratchet laughed walking away. "Seems like someone is really becoming quite attached to you Prime."

Prime nodded as he situated Kayda in his arms so she was in her upward position. "I do not see why, of all the mechs on the base, why did I have to be the one stupid enough to touch her when she was in that…_casing_?"

Turning back around Ratchet smirked. "You know it's funny that you say that…"

Looking up from Kayda, Prime raised an optic ridge. "What do you mean Ratchet?"

Lifting his shoulders slightly he looked away. "Well, was it not you that once said that 'fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing'?

Looking away Prime thought about it for a minute. He did say that. He said those exact words to Sam two years ago when standing in a human cemetery. That was when he had asked Sam for his help in convincing the human government of the trust that he and the Autobots shared. But Sam had said that he couldn't. That he was not a human ambassador to the Autobot cause, that instead he was just a normal kid with normal problems. But fate had made him find the matrix and bring Prime back to life. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind Prime looked back to Ratchet.

"What point are you trying to make Ratchet?"

Shaking his head Ratchet chuckled. "Maybe '**fate**' chose _YOU_ to be this sparkling's sire, and '**fate**' chose _YOU_ to raise her as your own."

Looking down at Kayda who was sound asleep against his shoulder, he couldn't help but sneak a smile in on his face plate. "Perhaps you are right Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled and motioned toward the door. "Like I said, I'll have the twins drop the canisters off at you room later today…now get out of my med bay."

As Ratchet was ushering Prime out the door, the tall red and blue mech stopped suddenly. "Oh Ratchet, before_** I**_ forget, do you think you could make some toys to keep _this one_ occupied?"

Looking at the sleeping femmling Ratchet chuckled. "I'll see what I can do…now get out of here."

Chuckling, Prime shook his head and walked out the door.

Walking down the hallway, the triplets caught sight of the sparkling and rushed over. Chromia hung back and watched laughing quietly.

Flareup looked the sparkling over in awe then looked at her towering commander. "Prime, is it true that you named the sparkling?"

Laughing Prime nodded. "Yes Flareup, she has been named."

Rolling up next to her sister Arcee too looked at the sparkling. "What'd you name her?"

Looking down at the sparkling on his shoulder Prime smiled before looking back to the girls standing in front of him. "Her name is Kayda."

Both Flareup and Arcee looked at one another and spoke at the same time. "_Kayda_?"

Prime slowly nodded.

Arcee shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly. "That's not a name I've heard before…but…I like it. It's something different."

Prime smiled and again nodded.

Chromia then slowly pulled up to her sisters taking them by the shoulders. "Well, we'll get out of your way now sir."

Watching the three femmes slowly move around him and disappear around the corner, Prime couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. And then continue on his way to the other side of the hanger.

…

…

…

About a half an hour later, Prime finally stopped by the door that designated his quarters. Sighing through his intakes Prime punched the code in to unlock the door. He couldn't believe that it took him this long to come back just because he was stopped by almost every soldier with the exception of Bumblebee and IronHide because they already knew the sparkling's new name.

Slowly opening the door and shutting it with a stabilizing servo, Prime dragged himself into the room. And after gently placing Kayda in her designated berth, sank into his massive cement chair and rubbed his face and optics. If he thought war was hell, then he was just handed a whole new definition. Rising a sparkling was hard, and this was only DAY 1. What about the other 364 days of the year and then the several years to fallow? Prime sank down into his chair letting his stabilizing servos stretch out in front of him. How could raising a sparkling be this difficult? True, it would be somewhat easier if he wasn't supreme commander of the Autobots. At least that way he would; as the humans say: 'Have less on his plate'. Before this he had to worry about protecting the lives of his soldiers as well as the lives of 60 billion humans on this planet, and now he not only has to worry about them but also has to worry about protecting, raising and nurturing a sparkling! For any other mech it would be enough to crack their processer in two but somehow, someway he had to hold it together.

Rising out of his chair, Prime slowly made his way to where Kayda was sleeping and watched quietly.

On the other hand, this sparkling was cute and all, and couldn't be held responsible for the things that have happened. For all he knew, she was just an innocent bystander to all of this.

Gently reaching into the berth, Prime gently caressed the child's head and antenna.

Something like this was huge. Having a sparkling to call your own and having the opportunity to raise it. It was more than huge, it was monumental! Besides, how could something so little, so _precious,_ be considered a burden? No matter which way you look at it, she was life...she was _**his**_ life. She was the future of the Autobot race…the future of the Prime legacy. And he had to protect that small kindling flame; her spark…her life… with his.

Taking Kayda's tiny hand into his, he kneeled and smiled.

This child right in front of him…right now…was his. Nothing could change that now. He had a responsibility now; a responsible to _his_ daughter.

Just then Kayda started to stir.

Opening her tiny optics, she looked up and smiled. Her big mech was watching her and was smiling.

Resting his chin with both arms folded underneath on the edge of Kayda's berth Prime laughed quietly and whispered. "Hello little one…"

Kayda lifted her arms up and started to grab for Prime's face and coo.

Laughing quietly, Prime stood and slowly reached down and took Kayda into his massive arms cradling her against his shoulder and neck. She giggled and beeped and sat back looking at her big mech's face. He felt so warm and made her feel safe. As long as he was around, nothing could hurt her.

Gently leaning in, she rubbed her nose plate against his and giggled hysterically. Pulling her out slightly Prime looked her over. She continued to giggle as she reached forward and probe his face with her digits. Laughing slightly, he shook his head letting Kayda fall against his face and rub her nose plate against his again.

True sparkling's could get into quite a bit of mischief…but…sometimes…they could be VERY cuddly. Not that Prime had a problem with that. He actually kind of liked having an endless amount of affection within reach. And again it was true that it would take some getting used to, but it wouldn't take that long.

Turning her head, Kayda rubbed her cheek plate up against Prime's and started to purr loudly making Prime laugh. "You very much like to show affection don't you?"

Kayda continued to nuzzle her face into Prime's and purr. Prime laughed out loud and gently caressed Kayda's other cheek plate with a steady digit. "I will take that as a yes as well."

Kayda giggled and grabbed at the large silver digit trying to caress her face plate. Chuckling to himself Prime shook his head. "You know, you ARE very cute…I don't know where you could possibly have inherited that."

As Kayda finally got a hold of the stray digit, Prime gently tapped her on the nose plate with it making her erupt in loud laughter and shrieks followed by lots of beeps, whistles and chirps.

Prime laughed and poked her again on the nose plate.

Again it was an eruption of laughter as she threw herself against Prime's chest laughing hard.

Prime shook his head and laughed as he slowly sank to the floor by Kayda's berth. Just hearing a sparkling laugh was enough to melt even a grown mech's spark and make them break down in laughter. And his little Kayda _defiantly_ had that ability.

Sitting on the floor, Prime gently shifted Kayda to his lap and sat her against his knees. Leaning up against his stabilizing servo, Kayda watched her big mech and giggled. He may be big, but he sure is good for cuddles. Kayda then reached out and grabbed one of Prime's hands and attempted to put it on her own head. Prime's laugh boomed through the entire room. Kayda fell over laughing with Prime's hand still where she put it.

Shaking his head Prime smiled. "What _**am**_ I going to do with you Kayda?"

Looking up from under his protective hand Kayda beeped and giggled happily. Prime continued to shake his head as he tickled her mid-section making her scream and squirm in laughter. He tickled her more and laughter erupted louder. But then she spit up a small amount of fuel.

Instead of Prime becoming upset though, he just smiled and shook his head. "Okay, we need to settle down now."

Leaning over, Prime grabbed the towel he had earlier dried himself off with when Kayda had lubricated on him and then he washed himself off on and wiped the extra fuel away from little Kayda's mouth. But as Prime was about to start wiping the blackish brown liquid away Kayda chirped and stared at the towel.

Looking down Prime laughed quietly. "It's just a towel little one, it is not going to hurt you…see?"

Just then Prime gently rubbed the clean towel against his face and held it out to Kayda. Looking up at her mech, Kayda gently rested her digits on the towel and then rubbed it.

With a loud screech of excitement, Kayda pulled the towel to her face and screamed happily into it. And then proceeded to blow raspberries into it. IT WAS SO SOFT!** AND **_**SOOOOOO**_** FLUFFY! **Prime laughed and took the towel in his hand and proceeded to wipe Kayda's face. She chirped and beeped defiantly trying to pull away as Prime held her steady with one hand and wiped her face with a towel in the other.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

Both Optimus and Kayda (who was looking up from her towel) looked up when another knock rang through the room.

Gently setting Kayda on the floor, Prime stood and approached the door when it quickly opened.

"Yo boss bot! We've got a delivery for ya' from Ratch!"

"Yeah Prime, and these crates are fraggin' heavy!"

Oh no. The twins have arrived.

Moving aside, Prime _soooo_ willingly let the short green and orange mechs pass into his personal quarters. Abruptly dropping the crates to the floor, both Skids and Mudflap walked over to Kayda.

As both kneeled, Skids turned to his brother smiling smugly. "She don't look like much does she?"

Mudflap shrugged and laughed. "Yeah, she's a real shortee all right!"

Both turned around and looked at Prime laughing. Skids pointed to the sparkling. "Yo boss bot, what'd ya name the lil' squirt?"

With his back turned them while he looked through the crates, Optimus rubbed his optics and groaned. "As I have told everyone else, her name is Kayda."

Both Skids and Mudflap past glances to one another, and then to the sparkling before bursting into laughter.

Turning from the crates Prime narrowed his optics. "And what seems to appear humorous?"

Turning from Mudflap Skids shrugged. "We just wanna to know why you gave da' runt a _human_ name."

Mudflap nodded laughing. "Yeah boss, you'd think with bein' as small as she is already that she'd have enough self esteem issues as it is."

Prime's optics narrowed even more as he passed a dangerous glance to the two…which they soon caught. Well, the glance added with almost a growling sound emanating from his chest was enough to get his point across.

Prime moved to one side of the door and hissed. "If all you two came here to do was criticize MY sparkling's faults, then perhaps you best vacate my quarters before I lose my temper."

Both Skids and Mudflap looked at one another before quietly getting up and starting for the door. They both knew that tone of voice VERY well. That was Prime's 'get-out-of-my-sight-before-i-tear-you-apart' tone. As the two passed their leader, they made a point of keeping their heads down and their optics away from Prime's. He had that menacing death stare glance on his face plate; you know the kind that if looks could kill you would be 8 feet under and rotting by now look.

As soon as both were out the door Mudflap made a quick glance over his shoulder only to jump forward quickly pushing Skids in order to dodge a massive red, blue and silver stabilizing servo coming up to kick him square in the aft. Both Skids and Mudflap tore down the hallway almost screaming; as the human's say: 'Bloody murder'.

With both a huff and a puffed out chest Prime slammed the door shut and mumbled to himself about punishment ideas that would soon be in order for the twins. Any bot that had the gall to talk about his sparkling around him like that _WOULD_ be punished. And soon enough the twins would get what they rightfully deserved.

_Beep?_

Looking down Prime saw a very confused sparkling sitting on the floor with the towel still in her hands. Prime couldn't help but laugh as he gently sank back to the floor letting the sparkling crawl onto his lap. Chuckling, Prime shook his head taking Kayda into his arms.

"I do not care what any bot says about you…"

Prime pulled Kayda closer rubbing his massive nose plate against her much littler one and chuckled. "…because to me you will always be nothing but perfect."

Kayda giggled rubbing her nose plate into Prime's.

Prime laughed quietly as he looked over his little femme. She WAS perfect. True she wasn't in any way shape or form like other sparklings…but…perfect none the less. She may have proven to be somewhat mischievous…and meddlesome…and curious…and all in all a real terror, but she was also very sweet, cuddly, and affectionate and…_sticky_?

Holding Kayda away from his chest, Prime looked her over and shook his head. "Apparently the towel wasn't enough."

Again Prime opened his comm. link. "—Ratchet, is it safe to wash a sparkling off with cleaning supplement—?"

There was a pause of static before the medic's voice was heard. _**"—Why wouldn't it be—?"**_

Prime sighed looking at Kayda in his arms. "—Well, I just wouldn't want to do something that might hurt her—."

Again there was a long pause before Ratchet could be heard sighing. _**"—Yes Prime, it is okay to wash Kayda. Actually it's good for her—."**_

Prime nodded still watching Kayda who was putting the towel in her tiny mouth. "—Thank you Ratchet—."

Again Ratchet could be heard sighing. _**"—You're welcome Prime—."**_

And then the comm. link cut out.

Sighing and starting for the door Prime looked down at Kayda who stared blankly at him. "We need to have you a clean sparkling instead of a sticky one."

Kayda cocked her head and beeped curiously. Prime laughed as he quietly walked down the hallway. "I just hope that no one is in the wash racks."

…

…

…

…

Quietly Prime had ventured through the hallways and now cautiously entered the wash racks to be sure that the coast was clear.

He didn't want any femmes OR mechs around to see him in case things did get a little out of hand 'cute sire/offspring wise'. To be honest, the last thing he needed was to tarnish his well earned name as one of the fiercest and most respected Autobots that ever lived and instead of be thought of as _'domestic'_. If someone were to see him being cute and cuddly with his sparkling, his reputation would be ruined!

He HAD to be sure that the coast was clear.

Gently setting Kayda down on a nearby counter, he looked at her and whispered. "Stay here."

Quietly he ventured across the room making sure that every corner, every stall in the vast, bright, white tiled room was completely empty…which by sheer luck was.

Walking back to the stall closest to Kayda who had miraculously stayed where she was told, Optimus grabbed a clean washing rag and walked around the corner and turned on the faucet. Warm cleaning solvent spewed out onto the rag in Prime's hand and drenched it.

Then turning off the faucet, Optimus returned to Kayda who was with wide optics and was deciding whether she should be looking at her mech or the thing that made that weird noise.

Chuckling Prime started to clean the sticky residue from Kayda's face and chest plates. But Kayda had other plans. She tried to grab at the rag and investigate it, but her big mech kept moving it and wouldn't let go. Seeing her determination Prime put the rag on her face and then pulled it away suddenly. Looking up with bewildered optics, Kayda looked up and just erupted in laughter.

Laughing slightly himself, Prime looked up JUST to make sure no one was watching and then put the rag on her face again. Only this time Kayda blew a raspberry into the rag as it rested against her face, and once it was pulled away she clapped and giggled hysterically. This was a fun new game, and she loved it!

Resting his arm on the counter and his hand against his face Prime couldn't help but laugh silently as he continued to play the game. It made her laugh when the rag was put against her face plate, and when she laughed, he laughed, which in a way felt kind of strange.

Sitting back slightly Prime looked upon the child that was now lightly chewing on the rag in his hand.

In all actuality, it has been a long time since he's laughed as much as he had today…this sparkling just had that way of being able to make him laugh without even really trying.

Prime shook his head smiling to himself. He hasn't felt this _happy_ and _content_ in a **long** time.

Seeing as now Kayda was clean and without sticky residue on her tiny chest and face, it was about time that he too cleaned himself off. He hadn't even noticed that when she worked herself up and purged slightly that some had gotten on him. Shrugging Prime situated Kayda and pointed at her.

"Now stay here and behave, I will be right back."

Slowly Prime turned and re-entered the stall and turned on the faucet.

This time that the sound came on it lasted for much longer. It was something Kayda just had to investigate. Looking down off the counter Kayda blinked several times. It wasn't _that_ far of a drop, she could make it!

Slowly putting her little stabilizing servos down first, Kayda grabbed the edge and attempted to lower herself to the floor. I say attempted because she didn't quite touch.

Falling on her aft Kayda looked up. It didn't hurt so now she could go investigate…but not without her soft wet thing.

Using the edge of the counter, Kayda hoisted herself up to grab the rag that was hanging off the counter. After grabbing it on her third attempt, Kayda started crawling toward the sound.

But if Optimus, having felt slightly guilty needed to check on her to make sure she was okay. As he looked around the corner, he almost fell backwards in horror. Kayda was gone! Optimus was inches away from beginning a full scale search when he suddenly heard giggles from his pads. Looking down, he saw Kayda streak past him into the stall. Reaching down quickly he hoisted the small femmling up.

"Oh no you don't, only _big_ femmes are allowed in the shower with me."

Kayda cocked her head and chirped. Prime shook his head as he returned to the counter but set her on the floor.

Smiling he handed the rag to her. "Stay here and I will be done shortly."

As he stood up and turned to walk away to a still running faucet, he could hear small whimpering. Looking at Kayda he smiled and shook his head. "You stay here and play with your rag."

Shaking his head, he returned to the stall and activated the showerhead. Letting out a deep sigh from his intakes he let the warm solvent seep over his armor. After a long stressful day, this was a good way to unwind and relax the muscle cables. Grabbing yet another clean rag, Prime soaked it in gel cleaning solvent and proceeded to clean his armor.

_*THUMP*_

Opening his closed, relaxed optics Prime turned and looked around the room. He even leaned back to check the other stalls.

_*THUMP*_

Prime then looked down at the floor where he had left Kayda.

_*THUMP*_

Turning back into the stall suddenly, slowly Prime's vision shifted down in between his massive pads.

Sitting in between two firmly planted mech pads, Kayda sat happily hitting bubbles that streamed across the stall floor. Cooing at the feeling of warm solvent draining off of her mech's body hitting hers.

_*THUMP*_

Kayda giggled loudly at the success of popping a very big bubble before it disappeared through the drain.

Looking up at the ceiling and rolling his optics Optimus groaned out loud. Can he not have just 5 earth minutes alone in the shower? How was he supposed to wash his…um…_"stuff" _if she was around? He didn't want her seeing that! It could scar her for the rest of her life! Nuh-uh, there was no way that he was going to _"wash himself"_ if she was in here too!

Sighing and rubbing his optics, he looked down at Kayda who continued to slap stray solvent in efforts to get the bubbles. Shaking his head he groaned. There was just no way he could kick her out now…not when she was having too much fun. He just didn't have the spark to say 'no'.

Groaning Prime shook his head and kneeled down. "You better love me _forever_."

Kayda squealed in delight when her big mech picked her up and held her as the warm stuff ran over her…it felt good!

Putting her against his chest, Prime gently caressed the rag over her small fragile frame. Nuzzling into him she started to purr loudly. Looking up surprised he smiled and nodded holding his face against the solvent. Just then he felt something soft brush against his face plate. Looking down he suddenly got a rag in the face. Kayda giggled and chirped loudly as she pushed the rag up against the big mech's face again. Pulling his face away slightly Prime again couldn't help but laugh.

"_Kayda…"_

She grinned and giggled as she rubbed the rag up and down then leaned forward to get his face again. She gently caressed the rag up and down Prime's cheek and giggled the whole time.

Prime looked at her shaking his head. "So this is an 'I-wash-you/you-wash-me arrangement is it?"

Kayda again smiled broadly before leaning forward to do it again. A sudden laugh erupted from Prime as he tried to pull his head away. But, like him Kayda was persistent. It finally took Prime having to take the rag away and turn off the solvent leaving the room quiet and the both of them soaking wet. Looking up with solemn optics Kayda whimpered.

Smiling gently, Prime stepped out of the shower and started for the counter. "Do not fear Kayda, we will take another shower tomorrow, okay?"

Looking up Kayda saw her big mech smiling. She didn't know what he was saying but if he was smiling then she could too.

Walking across the floor and tracking stray solvent, Prime gently reached for a towel and wrapped it around Kayda. She giggled, beeped, chirped and whistled in utter excitement at getting to play with another towel. Shaking his head Prime tried to dry Kayda off but gave up when she rolled herself up in it and now was rolling around the counter in it. Optimus then grabbed another towel and proceeded to dry himself off.

Kayda sat up and nuzzled her face into it. Looking up from his towel Prime smirked. "You really like things that are soft don't you?"

After drying himself off Prime gently picked Kayda up and tried to put the towel away when she just growled. Taking his hand away Prime raised both optic ridges in surprise. "Alright, I won't take your towel."

Turning around to the exit Prime shrugged. "If you want it then keep it."

….*****….

…

…

…

After unlocking the door and stepping into the room, Prime had literally done a double take at the time. It was only 8:30p.m.? It felt more like 10 or even 11p.m.! Optimus shoulders sagged and he shook his head. He was exhausted.

Suddenly Kayda started to squeal and reach for her berth excitedly.

Looking down at her Optimus raised an optic ridge. "What is it Kayda?"

Kayda then looked up at him and then back to the berth continuing to beep and chirp. Looking up Prime saw something light and dark blue draped over the edge of her berth. Slowly approaching and being sure not to let Kayda grab it, Prime found a note on top:

'_Prime—_

_ Thought Kayda might need this…after all most sparklings DO like soft objects to cuddle with when they power down and considering she seems to be a big softy, I thought this would be nothing but appropriate._

_ —Ratchet_

Nodding Prime lifted the object and looked it over. It was a light and dark blue thermal blanket with the N.E.S.T. emblem stitched into it. Kayda didn't even _have_ to know what it was **meant** for to know what it could be **used** for. Snatching it from Prime's grasp Kayda immediately dropped her towel and started to nuzzle into her new blue thing. She squealed and blew several raspberries of satisfaction into it. Shaking his head, Prime gently put Kayda; blanket and all, into her berth.

Being sure to remain in Kayda's sight, Prime kneeled next to the crates and began pulling out canisters. There were two crates and twenty canisters in each crate which means that in all there were forty canisters.

Looking from crate to crate Prime rubbed his mouth. Now if there were forty canisters total, then Prime decided for simplicity reasons to work out the math. Now Kayda only takes two bottles per refueling and she refuels twice a day then there are enough canisters here to last Kayda ten earth days. All in all that wasn't very long…but…beggars can't be choosers and it was better than nothing.

Using the edge of the inside of the berth Kayda pulled herself up and barely peeked over the edge.

Turning to Kayda, Prime had to stop himself from laughing. Because all he saw where two little optics watching him. Shaking his head Prime rose to his feet and walked over to his cabinet. When he opened it, it was kind of a sad sight: stacked completely full with old data pads and human government reports.

Looking between the crates and the cabinet, Prime groaned and started removing stacks one by one out of the cabinet and putting them on his berth. After a half an hour of this BS the cabinet was finally cleaned out. The bottom three shelves were stocked neatly with forty tin canisters filled with sparkling's fuel and the top shelf was four neatly stacked piles of data pads and etcetera. Leaning back and sinking down into his chair, he sighed and rubbed his optics then opened them suddenly. The lock! He still had to lock up his swords so that Kayda couldn't get them again.

Pulling himself up Prime quietly walked over to his berth and pulled out the blue and silver box containing his swords. Then pulled out the lock and sealed it shut. Having already memorized the code, Prime then slide the box back underneath.

*CLINK*

Realizing that the box had hit something Prime slid it back out and looked underneath the berth. There was another box. Two other boxes actually. One was silver and blue like his swords containment unit only it was much larger and had two locks on it. The other was decorated with red and blue flames.

Looking up on the wall above his bed Prime smiled at realizing the medic did more than just bring a thermal blanket for Kayda. Both blasters were gone and something told him that Ratchet had already took the liberty of stashing both blasters in the new blue and silver box under his berth, but what was the other box? Gently sliding it out Prime cautiously looked it over. He then saw something little engraved on the cover:

….~*KAYDA's TOYs*~….

Chuckling softly Prime gently unlatched the hooks holing the lid on and looked inside. It was filled with several colorful things like toy robot action figures, a ball, and soft stuffed earth animals. There was defiantly more than enough in here to keep a small sparkling occupied.

Shaking his head, Prime latched the box shut again and slid it under the berth to join the other two boxes. "Ratchet…you have officially out done yourself."

Standing up Prime looked over into Kayda's berth. There was no movement. Walking over Prime's spark almost literally melted. She was laying on her mid-plate mouth wide open and off to the side and recharged soundlessly with blanket clutched in her hand and pulled against her face.

Shaking his head and smiling Prime gently pulled the blanket and laid it over Kayda's small frame.

Sighing, Kayda immediately nuzzled into the blanket and unintentionally cooed.

Again shaking his head Prime turned away to go to his own berth. Kayda had the right idea.

Sinking down onto his berth, Prime laid flat on his back and stared at the ceiling. Today was defiantly full of surprises. And as his optics slowly went offline he couldn't help but wonder; what was tomorrow going to bring?

…

…

…

**OH MY GOD! I HONESTLY FEEL LIKE I CAN'T DISH OUT THESE CHAPTERS FAST ENOUGH!**

**I am having so much fun with this story that it isn't even funny! Okay fangirls (and boys) admit it, doesn't Kayda sound absolutely adorable? ^_^ I love my little OC! I'm loving the comments people! Keep them coming! XD**


	5. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry. ^^; I've been extremely busy what with the holiday season and everything… you know…buying, hiding and wrapping gifts… going to family Christmas parties… -.- OMG I'm so worn out that I thought I would never get this chapter done. (Long awkward silence intended for affect) BUT I came through and got a chapter done BECAUSE as I seemed to cruise through DeviantArt one night, I come to find out that another artist (LeeCreepers) also known as AMYLEE PRIME has been watching me! I also found out that her Birthday was coming up soon …so… HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY AMYLEE PRIME! This Chapter is my late birthday present to you! Sorry for the wait. ^^;**

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 6****~:::….**

The electric clock in Prime's room read 1:45a.m.

Optimus lay on his side facing away from Kayda's berth in a deep stasis. The entire wing of hanger was dead silent. Everything could be considered peaceful. But…it wasn't going to remain that way.

Slowly Kayda's optics came online and saw nothing but blackness and her tank was starting to make that weird rumbling sound again. She felt so confused, and scared not just of the dark but of the fact that she couldn't see or hear her mech. That on top of a hurting tank didn't help at all. She was really scared! She did the one thing that she knew how to do: she started to whimper.

Prime turned over and groaned unintentionally and laid chest down.

Kayda heard the noise and knew her mech wasn't too far away. But she was still scared.

"**!"**

Jumping up at the sudden wail Prime hurtled himself to the floor making the whole room shake.

At the sudden noise Kayda's cries became muffled whimpers and cries. Tiredly pulling himself up onto his berth Prime looked at the clock and then sank down miserably.

"Oh come on…it's only 1:52 in the morning?"

Prime sank back to the floor and groaned miserably.

Kayda's whimpers and cries suddenly became slightly louder.

Hoisting himself off the floor, Prime turned on the overhead lights and tiredly walked over to Kayda's berth.

Kayda lay wide awake with fluid dribbling down the sides of her face plates. Rubbing his optics he leaned down against the berth and groaned.

"You can never give me a moment's peace, can you?"

Tears continued to slowly stream down her face as she reached up and grabbed for Prime. Moaning, Prime reached down and gently took Kayda into his arms. Kayda immediately pushed her face into his chest and continued to whimper softly.

Raising a tired but worried optic Optimus pulled Kayda closer. "What is wrong Kayda, did something scare you?"

Looking around the room Kayda cuddled closer grabbing his chest plate. Looking between Kayda and around the room Prime noticed that she was paying an awful lot of attention to the lights overhead. Then out of curiosity Prime walked over to his berth and again shut off the lights. Kayda immediately started to whimper and claw at Prime's chest. Prime turned the lights back on. She was afraid of the dark! Shrugging Prime gently put Kayda back into her berth and walked away. And instead of turning the lights off completely, he dimmed them so it was dark enough to power down but bright enough to see. Sinking back onto his berth Prime sighed and started to drift back into recharge.

Again the whimpering came.

Groaning and mumbling in Cybertronian, Prime immediately hoisted himself up and totted over to Kayda's berth leaning in he groaned.

"What now?"

Still whimpering she looked down at her tank and then up at Optimus crying. Sagging his shoulders he sighed.

"You need fuel, don't you?"

Continuing to whimper Kayda looked over toward the cabinet. Obviously she had stayed awake long enough to see where Prime had stashed the canisters.

Shaking his head Prime gently picked Kayda up out of her berth and over to the cabinet. Opening it and reaching in Prime grabbed the nearest canister and shut the door gently with a stabilizing servo. Gently placing the nozzle on her lips, Kayda rested her hands on his hand that was holding the bottle and slowly suckled the liquid inside. Smiling prime shook his head as he crossed the room and sat in his chair.

"Apparently like me, you are an early riser…but…you get up just a little too early."

Looking up with tired optics Kayda looked up and sighed continuing to suck down the sweet fluid.

Laughing Prime shrugged. "I guess after this you will be returning to stasis."

Sucking down the last bit of fuel in the canister, Kayda gently let go and rubbed her tired optics. Smiling Optimus gently put the canister down on the floor next to the chair and then started to caress her head as she lay soundlessly in his arms and purred softly as she held onto Prime's chest armor. But tomorrow or today was going to be a _long_ day and he needed all the energy he could get.

Slowly getting up off of his chair Prime returned to Kayda's berth and slowly lowered her in but even in being in stasis she didn't let go of his chest armor. Looking Kayda over Prime gently tried to pry Kayda's hands free from his armor. But she wouldn't budge…she was stuck to him. Standing up straight Prime looked down and groaned. Kayda wasn't going anywhere and he was _really_ tired.

In a mix of sighing and groaning, Optimus crossed the room and sank down onto his berth with Kayda still in his arms. Leaning back gently and resting his back on the berth he relaxed his muscle cables. Unconsciously Kayda crawled up on and nuzzled into his broad chest sprawling out and laying flat with her face on the side with her new thermal blanket _STILL_ in her hand.

She was nothing more than a tiny frame on Prime's massive chest.

Relaxing and lowering his RPM's, Prime gently pulled the blanket over her tiny frame and then rested his large hand over her little back and both fell back into deep stasis.

…

…

…

…

Late the next morning everyone at Diego Garcia went about their daily lives. And IronHide growled aimlessly at the CMO who worked through trying to repair a muscle cable in his back.

Looking over his shoulder IronHide growled. "Are you done yet? Unlike you I actually have things to do!"

Looking up Ratchet smirked. "It is because of what you like to do that your muscle cable in your back is malfunctioning in the first place."

Shaking his head IronHide rolled his optics. Ratchet grinned and continued to work.

IronHide then looked up and over his shoulder again. "Hey Ratchet, where's Prime? He's usual up at 7 or 8 at latest. It's almost 9:45."

Ratchet shrugged. "Something tells me that he had a long night last night and is probably catching up on needed stasis."

Smirking, IronHide shrugged. "Oh so now that he has a kid he thinks he can sleep in?"

Again Ratchet shrugged not saying a word as he closed up IronHide's armor. Standing up IronHide went for the door. "Well, someone's got to get that aft head up! He was allowed one 'sick-day' I think he's capable of getting back to work."

…

…

Quietly overriding the security protocol IronHide opened the door and slowly looked in. The entire room was dimly lit by overhead lights. Was he already awake? Walking in the door IronHide saw both of Prime's massive pads at the end of the berth. Nope, he was out. Shaking his head IronHide walked in and then suddenly stopped and looked twice. Prime was deep in stasis with his head off to one side. But it was what Prime had on his chest that was really interesting.

Wrapped up in a blue thermal blanket that also draped over Prime's chest the tiny sparkling slept quietly on his chest with her mid-plate down and face plate turned the same direction Optimus' was. Her head gently rested on the part of Prime's chest right where his spark was.

Holding in his laughter IronHide backed up and opened his comm. link. Whispering he started to talk. "—Ratchet, what are you doing at this moment—?"

Groaning the CMO answered. "—Why do you want to know—?"

Laughing quietly IronHide whispered. "—Grab Sideswipe and come to Prime's quarters, you've just gotta see this."

Sighing Ratchet groaned. "—I'll be right there—."

…

…

Shortly after closing his comm. link Ratchet walked in the door with Sideswipe right behind him and paused at the sight of both Optimus and Kayda. Sideswipe turned away trying to hold in his laughter as to remain silent. It was quite a sight to see; what with it being Prime being so big and Kayda being so small and all.

Ratchet shook his head smiling and pointed to Prime whispering. "How long has Prime been like that? Do you know?"

IronHide shook his head still laughing quietly. "They were both that way when I came in."

Ratchet smirked crossing his arms. "I thought you were going to wake him up?"

Sideswipe leaned forward smiling broadly. "Maybe old 'Hide thought it was a cute sight and didn't have the spark to disturb the two?"

Glaring out of the corner of his optics IronHide glared. "Hardly…I just wanted to leave him long enough for you two to be witnesses so that I have something to use against Prime when he pisses me off!"

Also leaning forward, Ratchet raised an optic. "Please explain…how so?"

Shrugging IronHide beamed. "Simple…if the young bots around here find out he's a big softy instead of the mech wrecker they all think he is then his reputation will be ruined and I'll appear as the superior mech."

Shaking his head Ratchet groaned. "IronHide that is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard!"

Pointing a digit to the medic IronHide laughed. "Yeah, but you know I'm right."

Just then Optimus slowly started to stir.

Turning to the others and backing up Sideswipe cringed. "Uh guys? You know I'm not a fan of running with my tailpipe in-between my stabilizers but…Prime wouldn't be too happy with us being in here when he wakes up. I mean sparkling present or not he'll still get pissed so I strongly suggest we beat it!"

Turning to Sideswipe Ratchet quickly nodded. "I agree."

Both quickly escaped out the door trying to avoid one another and trotted quickly down the hall.

IronHide stood there in a daze until Optimus again started to stir and then groaned quietly. IronHide quickly moved out of the room and down the hall. "Guys that's not fair!"

…

…

Slowly opening her optics, the first thing she saw was her sleeping mech. She smiled and chirped happily at seeing him right there when she woke up. Only when she chirped he didn't move. So she chirped again and it was the same thing. Not understanding why he wouldn't move…Kayda did the one thing she could think of…she whimpered and cried. Immediately being pulled out of recharge Prime sat up only half awake.

"**No Ratchet, I wasn't with the skinny aqua green compact in the next room!"**

Suddenly there was a loud giggle followed by several beeps and chirps.

Looking down and feeling a bit groggy still Optimus sighed at the sight of his newest addition to the base as well as his spark. He looked at everything from her reddish maroon and purplish blue armor to her bright sapphire blue optics that looked just like his.

She was sitting in his lap staring up at his with the warmest smile any mech could be greeted with…but…with a sigh he fell back to the berth and let air escape through his intakes. Carefully Kayda crawled back up onto his chest and sat their staring at him. She clicked and tilted her head and looked at him curiously. Lifting his head slightly, he smiled and then gently rested it back against the berth.

"Good morning to you too Kayda."

Smiling and chirping more she smiled.

Optimus chuckled softly and held Kayda as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Kayda sat in his arms and beeped curiously. Rubbing his optics, Prime groaned and stood.

_*GURGLE*_

Both Prime and Kayda suddenly looked at Kayda's mid-plate. Prime looked up laughing slightly.

"Apparently someone needs more fuel than what they received last night."

Just then a sudden deep ominous rumble gently rolled through the room.

Kayda giggled hysterically watching Prime's mid-plate. Prime just chuckled with slight embarrassment. "And apparently you are not the only one."

…

…

(Later…)

Several bots sat in massive cement chairs and even on the floor dinking their morning rations of fuel and telling stories that have made them all throughout the eons. The Autobots had to agree that the idea of the Autobots having a rec. room was not a bad one. It was the one place on the base other than their personal quarters where they could go to get away from the humans for a short while and just 'Bull-shit' (as the humans call it) with one another, you know…talk about things concerning them and not the humans.

IronHide had been sitting on the floor with Chromia in his lap talking to Sideswipe, Arcee and Flareup. Ratchet was leaning against the wall talking to Jolt (the residential Autobot CMO in training) about different techniques in repairing a broken drive shaft. And Skids was trying hard to convince Bumblebee in going to the beach with him so that they could throw Mudflap in the ocean and Mudflap was trying to flip it the other way around so that Bumblebee would help him throw Skids in the ocean.

All were so in-depth in their individual conversations that no femme or mech had noticed their giant red and blue flamed leader walk in the doors carrying Kayda who had her trusty canister. Seeing as how everyone was talking Prime shrugged and helped himself to a barrel of fuel and gently seated himself in a nearby chair. Listening to all the conversations going on Prime merely took a swig of fuel and then turned to Kayda.

"It appears you are the only one I have to talk to."

Still holding the canister in her mouth Kayda beeped.

Looking away from Sideswipe shaking her head Flareup suddenly caught glimpse of two red and blue bots sitting there watching all of them.

Suddenly Flareup squealed excitedly completely clearing IronHide's head and making poor Kayda jump.

"Oh my gosh Prime she is so cute!"

Just then Arcee and Chromia jumped up to join the fun. But Kayda…she just sat there innocently with her canister still her mouth watching the crazy femmes around her. Why were they looking at her like that? And why were they tickling and caressing her armor while she was refueling? Pushing herself into Prime's arms Kayda closed her optics and continued to suck softly at the canister's nozzle.

The entire room was filled with awes and affectionate coos from three adoring femmes.

Looking up Flareup groaned. "Oh sir you are so lucky!"

Arcee shook her head in agreement. "Absolutely, that little one HAS to be the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

Chromia whipped around and stared coldly at IronHide. "You know 'Hide so far Prime has done more to be a suitable father and he doesn't even have a mate! When are you going to get your head out of your—?"

"_Chromia_?"

Suddenly looking up Chromia caught an uneasy glance from Prime.

Chromia nodded looking down. "I apologize Prime. I understand that you don't want Kayda picking up any bad language."

Nodding slightly Prime smiled. "Thank you."

Pointing to Chromia IronHide laughed. "That's one good reason why we shouldn't have sparklings right there."

Crossing her arms and pouting Chromia hissed. "What are you talking about?"

Smirking IronHide shrugged. "Well with the amount you curse, don'tcha think that—?"

Growling Chromia retaliated. "The amount 'I' curse? What about you? You curse worse than any other mech I know!"

As Chromia and IronHide continued to have it out for one another, Prime looked down at the sparkling who was whimpering and covering her auditory sensors. She didn't know what was going on and didn't like it.

"**IronHide! Chromia!"**

Both looked up and spoke. **"What?"**

Both froze as Prime passed the both of them cold stares with Kayda still in his arms. He remained silent and content as he growled at the two.

"Your bickering is upsetting Kayda…AS WELL as me. Either both of you desist and take this discussion elsewhere or _else_."

Rising and passing a cold glance to IronHide, Chromia rose and left with an attitude. IronHide just groaned and shrugged.

Laughing, Sideswipe gently hit 'Hide on the shoulder. "Looks like you won't be getting any from Chromia for a while."

Shrugging IronHide sighed. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Shaking his head and looking to Kayda Prime mumbled. "Typical IronHide."

Turning abruptly IronHide hissed. "What was that?"

Casually looking up, Prime shrugged. "Nothing IronHide, I was merely telling my Kayda something."

Suddenly both Arcee and Flareup awed as they looked at their commander thinking how cute it was that he was talking to his sparkling like that. Optimus smirked remaining quiet and composed on the outside but inside was laughing and thinking; 'maybe having one or two cute moments with Kayda around wouldn't be _ALL_ bad?'

But on the other hand, Prime was getting several dirty and jealous looks from other mechs in the room; not jealous at all over the fact that he had a sparkling, of course not; they were jealous because of Prime's new means of wooing the females. Using a sparkling to do what he could already do so easily before, now that was just sick! And SO unfair!

But as glances were passed, Kayda started to squirm.

Standing up and ignoring the aggressive glances, Prime slowly started for the door. "Forgive me for leaving so soon but it appears Kayda wishes to be elsewhere. I will catch up with all of you later this afternoon."

Soon after Prime was out of the room Ratchet turned to IronHide grinning. "Looks like your means of blackmail won't work anymore."

Turning to Ratchet, a wide grin crept in across his face plates. "Maybe not with the femmes…"

…

Walking into his quarters, Prime already felt an overwhelming need to drop to his berth and recharge. Unfortunately the day was only beginning. He's already been up since 8:30 and it was 10:30 now. Two hours down, eleven to go.

Gently setting Kayda upright on the floor Prime sat down beside her and sank back against his berth.

Kayda giggled and cooed as she started to crawl away toward the desk to investigate data pads only to be apprehended and put back in her mech's lap. Looking up Kayda rasperried Prime and started to pout.

Sighing Optimus rubbed his optics and groaned. "You are bored aren't you?"

Looking up Prime suddenly remembered something. Leaning backwards Prime reached under his berth and grabbed the red and blue flamed box and opened it leaning it toward Kayda.

Kayda's optic ridges raised and watched in awe. They…were…toys? Kayda immediately was going to reach into the box and investigate but stopped suddenly and pulled her hand back. Looking up she wanted to make sure her big mech wouldn't yell at her and say that weird 'No' word.

Smiling Prime motioned toward the box and tilted it toward her. "Go on Kayda, they are just for you."

Giggling and beeping hysterically, Kayda reached in and pulled out toy after toy. There was so much stuff! And it was all hers!

There were so many things in there; a ball, robot action figures, and many other neat things…but…there was something in the box that caught her attention. Something soft, yellow and brown, and had a really long neck.

Giggling and beeping even more hysterically than before, Kayda rolled over the strange stuffed animal and rubbed her face into its soft course fur.

Prime chuckled quietly shaking his head. "That one is your favorite, huh?"

Beeping and sitting up, Kayda grinned. Laughing, Optimus pointed to it. "The humans call that particular animal a giraffe."

Completely ignoring her mech Kayda rolled around on the floor with her giraffe still within her grasp.

Suddenly Prime's comm. link opened; it was Ratchet.

"—_**Ratchet to Prime; you might want to come to the communication center as soon as possible—."**_

Opening his end Prime responded. "—Oh, and why would that be Ratchet—?"

Groaning, Ratchet scoffed. _**"—I'll give you a hint, he's probably the ONE organic on this planet that you despise the most and just happens to work for the human government—."**_

Also groaning Prime rubbed his optics. "—Let me guess…Director Galloway—?"

On the other end of the link Ratchet laughed abruptly. _**"—As the humans say; you got it right on the nose. Anyway, he wishes to have a hearing with you as soon as possible…and knowing Galloway…that means right now—."**_

Mumbling Prime moaned. "—I'll be there in five earth minutes—."

The link then closed and Optimus passed an uneasy glance to Kayda who was on the floor softly chewing on her giraffe.

Shaking his head slightly Optimus groaned. "I don't dare take you with me to the communications center, the last thing I need right now is Galloway throwing a fit."

Kayda looked up innocently not understanding a word that the big red and blue mech had said but chirped curiously all the same.

Chuckling softly Optimus scooped Kayda's small mass into his arms. "I believe it's time for Bumblebee to live up to his oath."

….*****….

Sitting out on the tarmac, Bumblebee sat lazily dismissing the fight taking place just a few feet away from him between Skids and Mudflap. Somehow both had gotten into yet another argument…about what exactly only Primus knows. Trotting out from the Autobot living quarters with little Kayda still in his arms, Optimus took in the sight. Skids had had Mudflap pinned to the ground and was shouting a series of insults while Mudflap was making threats and swearing loudly.

Hearing whimpers coming from his arms, Prime passed a quick glance to the sparkling with him only to see her pushing into his arm and looking away. She didn't like all the loud yelling and fighting and wanted it to stop. Growling at the sight of both Kayda crying and the twins fighting, Prime immediately retaliated.

"Skids, Mudflap…ENOUGH!"

Both twins froze in mid swing of throwing a punch and stared blankly at their commander's disapproving optics. Both smiled sheepishly before running away in order to avoid any possible flying stabilizing servos aiming for their afts.

Shaking his head Optimus passed a sincere glance to the young black and yellow mech who was merely sitting there quietly laughing to himself. Looking up Bee activated his radio. And a voice segment from 'The Godfather' came on.

'_So what brings you here…'_

The radio then switched suddenly to a feminine human voice (A small segment from 'Days of our Lives'.

'_Oh God, don't tell me ya got in trouble again!'_

Knowing exactly what Bumblebee meant Prime chuckled softly. "I need your assistance Bumblebee."

Cocking his head Bumblebee raised an optic ridge in curiosity. Prime shrugged slightly holding both Kayda and her giraffe (Yes she still has it ^_^) out to Bumblebee. "I need you to look after Kayda for a short period of time. Apparently Galloway wishes to have a meeting with me…about what I am unsure."

Handing Kayda off n Bumblebee's open arms Prime couldn't help but sigh heavily. "But an unsettling feeling tells me it may have something to do with Kayda…and if it does…Primus help me."

As soon as Kayda sat down she giggled and chirped happily as she rolled around in Bumblebee's lap. Bumblebee just laughed and nodded respectfully to Prime. Smiling Prime nodded in return as he kneeled down and gently caressed Kayda's small cheek plate.

"Be good for Bumblebee. I will return for you soon."

Rising to his full height once again, Prime gently bowed his head to Bumblebee and then started for the communications center.

Cocking her tiny head Kayda watched as her big mech disappeared into a big gray building far across the other side of the tarmac. She then looked up and beeped curiously at Bumblebee and then looked back at the building.

Laughing Bumblebee shook his head and pointed to the giraffe. Looking between Bumblebee's hand and her giraffe for a few moments, Kayda eventually placed the tiny stuffed animal in Bumblebee's reasonably large hand.

Turning it over several times in his hand, Bumblebee carefully inspected every angle of the strange toy and then looked at Kayda mischievously. With quick reflexes Bumblebee poked Kayda's nose plates with the giraffe's tiny nose and then just as quick pulled it away. At first, Kayda didn't know what to make of the sudden action and remained silent blinking her tiny optic ridges repeatedly. Bumblebee froze and was preparing himself to be ready to calm a screaming and crying sparkling. The only thing of it was, was that she did indeed scream but not the type of scream Bumblebee was expecting.

Rolling over in Bumblebee's lap and rubbing her nose plates Kayda giggled and squealed with delight and soon chirped as she reached for the giraffe. Laughing hard now, Bumblebee poked her nose with the giraffe's nose only to get the same exact reaction. Sparklings…they're so easily amused.

Having heard the commotion Skids and Mudflap cautiously peaked around the corner to make sure the area was clear of any 'over-protective-"daddy"-Primes' lurking around in the shadows…waiting to pounce. Looking over at Bumblebee Skids swallowed hard before whispering.

"_Psssst_, Bee…is Prime gone?"

Looking up from an over excited sparkling in his lap, Bumblebee gently looked toward the command hanger and then back at the twins nodding slightly.

Letting their tense shoulder plate's sag both twins walked out from behind the corner letting out a massive sigh.

Mudflap turned to his brother laughing slightly. "Yo, I thought fo' show he was gonna kick our skid plates!"

Skids slowly nodded. "You an' me both. After all, Prime fraggin' kicks hard!"

Letting out a loud mature beep from his vocalizer Bumblebee motioned to Kayda, covered her audio receptors and growled loudly.

Both Skids and Mudflap passed uneasy glances to one another before sitting down on the ground next to both Bumblebee and Kayda.

Pointing to the tiny femme Skids laughed. "On sparkling duty today, huh Bee?"

Bumblebee shrugged and nodded as he gently caressed the tiny femmling's cheek plate. Kayda just pressed her face plate into his touch and purred loudly.

Mudflap scoffed shaking his head at his brother. "Well _DUH_ he's on sparkling duty, why else would he have the runt?"

As both brothers started up with another argument Kayda looked at her tiny servos and open and closed her fists and then looked up suddenly.

"DUH!"

Everyone froze suddenly watching the small sparkling with wide optics. Seeping down into Bumblebee's lap she giggled and rubbed her face.

Looking at Skids, Mudflap hesitated. "Did she just say—?"

Clapping her tiny hands together Kayda yelled. "DUH, DUH, DUH!"

Mudflap cringed looking down. "Oh the big guy is so not gonna be happy with this."

Looking up from the sparkling Bumblebee growled and scan through radio signals.

"_Ya think?"_

….*****….

Slowly Prime entered the command center and watched cautiously as humans went about the massive catwalk that was filled with several computer modules and numerous screens. Considering the cat walk made a ¾ of a complete square held up in the air by numerous beams, it could have easily considered to have been built for the Commander now standing there so that he could be in most conversations.

And standing up on the catwalk accompanied by Major Lennox was the very human Prime really didn't wish to see at the moment.

Turning from Lennox, Galloway shook his head. "I honestly thought you weren't going to show."

Slowly coming to a halt, Prime casually rested his massive shoulders. "Being a commanders has it's disadvantages as well as advantages. Now…what is this hearing about?"

Pulling out a brief case Galloway mumbled. "We actually have _quite a bit_ to talk about."

Cringing and looking away slightly Prime whispered. "Please don't let this be about Kayda_. Please_ for the love of the All-Spark do not let this be Kayda."

Looking up from the case and looking through the top of his glasses he narrowed his eyes slightly Galloway sighed. "It's about theSão Paulo incident in Brazil six months ago."

As Galloway turned back to the overstuffed brief case Lennox couldn't help but notice as a sense of relief swept over Prime's faceplates. To be honest, Lennox found it extremely odd that Prime was uneasy like this. On the other hand…it was only yesterday that he was handed the title of "Opti-daddy" (The new nickname was courtesy from none other than Epps).

But then looking back at Galloway, Lennox could easily understand what Prime was worked up about. He didn't want Galloway knowing about Kayda. Honestly, no one at the base wanted that ass hole to know about her, 'cause who knows what kind of trouble he'd stir up with that knowledge.

Looking up Galloway slammed a stack of papers onto a nearby desk gaining both Prime and Major Lennox's otherwise drifting attention.

"Do you know what these are?"

Galloway rose and uneasy eye brow to Prime.

Shaking his head Prime slowly spoke. "I do not."

Pointing down Galloway yelled. "Those are suits that the U.S government has received from the Brazilian government over that whole 'possible Decepticon uprising' a few months ago. Huh? Do you remember that?"

Raising a facetiousoptic Prime grinned slightly. "If I may Director Galloway, those appear to be data sheets, NOT human clothing."

Growling Galloway pushed the papers off the desk. "I have no time for smart ass remarks! Suits, as in their government is SUING our government for the costs of damage to their city São Paulo that YOU Autobots caused! NOT SUITS AS IN CLOTHING! Do you machines have any idea how much money we are talking here?"

Casually Prime shook his head 'no'.

Continuing to growl Galloway reached down and pulled a paper off the ground and handed it to Major Lennox.

Looking over the sheet, Lennox shrugged. "It's not any more than Shanghai."

Galloway snatched the paper from Will's hand and flipped it over before handing it back abruptly. Will took the sheet and almost tripped backwards. "Holy shit!"

Galloway nodded. "The total cost easily surpasses 7 billion dollars…_easily_."

Looking up Lennox swallowed hard. "How the hell did we—?"

Shrugging Galloway passed an uneasy glance to the Autobot commander. "Simple. You and your…uh, _team_ destroyed almost four Monasteries, two churches, six Synagogues, two market places, a day care and several small religious as well as government meeting centers; most of which that were built in the early 1800's and were considered IRIPLACEABLE. You're all lucky you didn't kill anyone in the process otherwise they may as well be charging the U.S. with manslaughter!"

Will looked up narrowing his eyes. "My team and I didn't do anything…on purpose anyway."

Galloway growled looking over his shoulder at the Autobot commander. "_**Your**_ team was not the group I was referring to Major Lennox."

Both Lennox and Prime caught the glance. Lennox growled pointing at Optimus. "Prime cannot be held responsible for what happened in São Paulo! What happened there was in all respects the Decepticon's—!"

"The Decepticon's what Major Lennox? I don't see any 'Cons around here to take the blame for what happened there! **As far as I can see I only see one giant red and blue tin can opener!**"

Getting right in Galloway's face Lennox growled. "Now you just fuckin stop right there! If it wasn't for Optimus Prime and the other Autobots and saving our asses in Egypt not so long ago, all of us, INCLUDING YOU would be dead! You owe him your life, and you thank him by insulting his pride and pushing all blame for the São Paulo incident on him. Now that's just wrong! If anything…blame me! I was the one who gave the Autobots the go ahead and they did what they needed to do to get the job done! So what if a few buildings and dollars are lost in the end. Better that than human and Autobot lives!"

Galloway remained quiet for some time until finally looking up at the Autobot leader. Fortunately he quickly looked away considering the cold, murderous glance he was getting from Prime.

Turning away Galloway went back to the desk with the brief case and shuffled through it.

Both Prime and Lennox looked at one another before Lennox looked up rolling his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

….*****….

"Come on kid, say "Optimus"."

Mudflap looked at his brother curiously. "Do you really think we can get her to learn the boss bot's name before he comes back?"

Skids nodded. "We have to! If we can get her into the habit of saying 'Optimus' instead of…the other word than Prime won't get mad. It's as simple as that."

Mudflap shook his head. "I don't get it though, what's so bad about saying 'du—."

"**DUH!"**

Kayda giggled and clapped as she sat in Bumblebee's lap. Bumblebee looked up staring at the two coldly. Skids turned to his brother smacking him upside the head.

"Because Prime will automatically know she learned it from us and all pit will break loose!"

Rubbing his head Mudflap nodded. "Good point."

Shaking his head Skids looked back at Kayda smiling. "Come on Shorty, say 'Optimus'."

Cocking her head, Kayda looked at the small green mech curiously and then laughed. Groaning Skids rubbed his optics. Mudflap just laughed and pointed to her.

"I doubt she'll ever learn the big bot's name."

"_**Duh."**_

Both Skids and Mudflap looked up at the hysteric sparkling rolling around in Bumblebee's lap.

Skids looked away shaking his head. "This is a disaster."

Mudflap pushed Skids aside and sat down in front of the sparkling. "Let me try. Kay look at me."

Kayda looked up at the funny looking orange mech.

Mudflap put two digits up on each hand and stuck his hands beside his head making it look like he had antennas.

"Say 'Op-ti-mus'."

Both Bumblebee and Skids both started laughing abruptly. Looking up and putting his hands down Mudflap scoffed. "What? I'm trying to teach her the big bot's name by remindin' her of em'."

Both Bumblebee and Skids laughed louder. Skids pointed to Mudflap still laughing slightly. "Yo, you look nothin' like the boss bot!"

Growling Mudflap turned away. "But he IS the only one around here with antennas. Well, other than her."

Mudflap pointed to the sparkling gently nibbling on one of Bumblebee's digits.

Skids groaned lying on his back. "It's hopeless! By time the boss bot get's back here, we might as well kiss our afts good-bye!"

Skids then sat up and pointed an unfriendly digit at Mudflap. "This is all your fault!"

Mudflap looked up abruptly. "My fault? How is this my fault?"

Standing up Skids growled. "You're the dumb fucker that said 'Duh' in the first place!"

Just then Skids jumped Mudflap and a fight broke out. Bumblebee gently but quickly placed Kayda on the ground against the wall by a nearby storage building and then dove right in the middle of the fight as to break up both Skids and Mudflap. Ignoring the noise, Kayda looked toward the hanger that her big red and blue mech had gone and then cooed.

By time Bumblebee had got both Skids and Mudflap separated, all three were covered with scuff marks from the tarmac. Bumblebee growled at the two and slammed them both together; each one hitting the other in the face. It was then that Bumblebee hurled the both in the air and both crashed to the tarmac with a loud thud.

Bumblebee searched through the radio signals and growled.

"_You two better knock it off…you both fight like a couple of old women."_

Both Skids and Mudflap nodded as they rubbed their acing heads. Turning back to Kayda Bumblebee cooed but then froze and yelped. Kayda was gone! Wheeling around Bumblebee looked at both Skids and Mudflap beeping and trying to yell excitedly.

Both Skids and Mudflap looked around Bumblebee and quickly realized what the problem was. Both shot up and started searching the immediate area.

"Where'd she go? She was just here a minute ago!" Mudflap flipped over a nearby oil barrel and looked underneath.

Skids looked up from behind a humvee. "She's got to be around here somewhere, just keep looking!"

Bumblebee practically flipped a utility truck and looked underneath. She wasn't there either.

Mudflap shot up suddenly. "Hey guys, what'll happen if we can't find her?"

Both Bumblebee and Skids looked up and looked at each other. Bumblebee immediately made a slicing reference across his throat and then went back to searching. Skids nodded.

"Bee's right, if we don't find her…heads will roll."

Mudflap grabbed his throat and swallowed hard. "Prime wouldn't do that…would he? I mean he's only had her for A DAY!"

Skids shook his head but then froze suddenly. Grabbing Bumblebee's arm he yanked him down and pointed across the tarmac. Mudflap looked up. "Hey, what're you guys looking—?"

Mudflap's jaw swung open. "—at?"

On the tarmac just in front of the massive doors that lead to the communication center, a tiny sparkling sat; giggling and cooing. Something was telling her that her mech was just beyond those doors and she was gonna find him. So she started to crawl forward.

All three mechs; (Bumblebee in the lead) darted for the sparkling. Skids turned to his brother. "Oh this is not gonna be good!"

….*****….

The massive doors slowly seeped open and Kayda looked in. The room had no windows and no natural light but instead had gigantic overhead lights and lit up the entire room. There was a catwalk with lots of neat new looking things on it with many of those little strange fleshy things doing weird things. And standing right in the middle was her big red and blue mech.

Even though he had his back to her, something still told him that something familiar was close. Turning around Optimus saw that the main door was cracked open slightly. Shrugging he turned back to a ranting Galloway.

Outside of the hanger; Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap slid into one another as they came to a halt in front of the hanger and carefully peaked through the crack.

All three froze and cringed as Kayda crawled closer and closer to their completely oblivious commander.

Bumblebee covered his optics and tuned his radio in.

"_Oh snap! This is gonna be messy!"_

Meanwhile back inside Prime rolled his optics and tried to tune the annoying human out. Apparently Lennox was attempting to do the same when he saw a little flash of maroon red and purplish blue streak across the floor by Optimus' pads. Freezing in mid stance Lennox shot a glance to Galloway. He on the other hand was walking back and forth on the catwalk continuing to rant.

Lennox turned to the obviously tone deafened Prime and whispered. "_Psssst_, Prime… you-who Prime!"

Coming back to full consciousness Prime looked casually at Major Lennox. Will motioned down and mouthed the words 'look down'. Looking down Optimus almost did a double take and jumped backwards, then looked up at Galloway who continued to walk around ranting on and on _and on_.

Looking back down and then up at Lennox Prime whispered. "How did Kayda get in here?"

As for Kayda, she sat happily on the floor chewing on her giraffe. Then looked up at her mech and realized he was watching her. Taking her mouth off of the giraffe Kayda giggled and cooed.

Suddenly Galloway stopped and fell silent.

Acting on impulse Prime immediately used his right pad and scooted Kayda behind his stabilizing servos to be out of sight. The last thing he needed right now was Galloway asking questions and ranting on about her.

Galloway then casually looked over at Prime then down at his pads, then back up at his face raising a curious eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Hesitantly Prime shrugged. "Nothing."

Galloway shook his head and turned to Lennox continuing to talk about the 'misunderstanding' in Brazil. Sighing heavily Prime froze at the sudden feeling of something attempting to climb up his stabilizing servo.

Looking down Prime saw Kayda smiling and giggling loudly. And obviously the laughter attracted some very unnecessary attention, especially from a certain someone in a black suit.

Backing up suddenly Galloway pointed and shouted. "What the hell is that?"

Lennox passed an uneasy glance to Prime only to see that he was covering his optics and groaning miserably. It was then that Lennox growled. "What's the matter? You've never seen a baby Autobot before?"

Galloway flinched suddenly blasting a look of disgust toward Prime. "_**BABY**_** AUTOBOT?** ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHEN WAS I GOING TO BE INFORMED ABOUT THIS?"

Lennox looked away mumbling under his breath. "Well…never…but…"

Galloway turned abruptly to Lennox throwing both hands in the air. "AND JUST WHICH FEMALE MACHINE HAS HE BEEN SNEEKING AROUND WITH? HUH? WHICH ONE WAS IT THAT HE GOT KNOCKED UP?"

"Excuse me?"

Both Galloway and Lennox slowly looked at Prime who appeared to be strongly displeased.

Gently Prime kneeled and took Kayda into his arms. Situating Kayda in the crook of his arm and against his chest Prime growled lowly.

"A haven't the knowledge as to what the term 'knocked-up' means, but considering you mentioned 'female' that can only lead me to assume to your thinking of me _**mating**_."

Both Lennox and Galloway passed curious glances to one another before looking at Prime. Looking at Kayda for a split moment Prime straightened up.

"I have not been with a femme for many stellar cycles and have yet to do so here on earth."

Galloway stepped back slightly shaking his head. "Then where did that thing come from? It's not like _YOU_ could immaculately conceive on your own!"

Suddenly Galloway stopped and looked at Lennox. "Could he?"

Both Optimus and Lennox shouted 'NO!' in sync to one another, one out of mechly pride, the other in defense to not even wanting that image popping up into his fragile fleshy mind.

Clenching his massive metal fist, Prime growled. "That _THING_ you are referring to Director Galloway is **MY** daughter and future Prime of the Autobots. And I strongly advise that you show more respect to her. The way she was created is none of your concern, for life is life no matter how it was created."

Slowly Prime looked down at Kayda and pulled her closer to his face and then stared coldly at Galloway and hissed. "And a word of caution…_Galloway_…insult my daughter like that ever again, and I will make you wish you never stepped foot on the compound."

Looking up suddenly, the color in Galloway's face flushed. A threat from the Autobot commander was not to be taken lightly, especially when he's holding his young. Even he knew that!

Looking down at Kayda and then Major Lennox, Prime sighed. "This conference is over…besides…Kayda needs to refuel."

Having heard that word several times Kayda KNEW what it meant. She started to beep and chirp happily and grab for Prime's face. And then she showed Optimus what she learned how to do.

"DUH!"

Freezing in mid-stride Optimus held Kayda out in front of him and looked her over. "What did you just say?"

Lennox froze trying to hold in his laughter as Kayda giggled and said her new word over and over again.

Looking up Prime growled and shifted his glance toward the door where he saw three pairs of optics watching him through the crack…horrified. Lennox slowly backed up on the catwalk and Kayda sank down whimpering. She knew something was wrong when her mech looked at her like that.

Optimus looked like he was about ready to explode and go on a rampage. It wasn't the fact that 'duh' was the first word she learned, it was the fact that he KNEW who taught her the word. And if they could teach her 'duh', who knows what other kinds of things they could teach her.

Just then Optimus felt a tiny shaking hand rest on the center of his chest. Looking down he saw a big pair of bright blue lubricated optics looking at him. She rested her head against his chest and whimpered.

"Opmus?"

The entire room fell into dead silence.

Prime's optics almost doubled in size and his jaw dropped.

Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap all passed shocked glances to one another not realizing what they had just heard. Skids looked down at his brother; impressed.

"Maybe your little antenna thing you did worked after all."

Mudflap shrugged. "Maybe."

Prime stood holding Kayda out in front of him with both a look of astonishment and awe. She said his name…well…most of it anyway. She obviously still didn't quite get the '**ti**' part of Op_**ti**_mus, but at least she was learning.

Kayda on the other hand wasn't quite sure what to make of all the curious looks she was getting. She even thought she did something wrong. Looking down she kicked her little pads back and forth before looking up again.

"_Daddy_?"

The dumbstruck faces only became more…um…well…dumbstruck when that word slipped out of her mouth.

Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap almost dropped to the ground in awe at that one. Mudflap turned to his brother in astonishment. "I don't ever remember teaching her _**that**_ word."

Skids shook his head. "That's because we didn't. I don't know WHERE she learned that word."

Prime blinked several times before looking Kayda up and down. She was talking? She was actually talking! But Kayda somehow thought she was in trouble and started to whimper.

Realizing his mistake, Prime pulled Kayda closer and cooed rocking her in his arms…praising her.

"_Shh_, little one it's all right I'm here…daddy's here."

Gently whipping the condensation away from her optics with a single digit, he cooed softly. Smiling and cooing back Kayda reached up and rested both of her tiny hands on his nose plate causing an eruption of laughter from both humans and Autobots alike. Looking around the room smiling, Kayda giggled and then looked back at Prime still cooing.

"Daddy."

He smiled back and gently rubbed his nose plate against hers and whispered. "I'm here Kayda. Your daddy's here."

Snuggling into his face Kayda softly started to purr. She liked cuddling with a big mech like daddy, it made her feel safe. Even though he was bigger than the others, he still wasn't too big for cuddles!

A sudden scoff of disgust was heard from the other side of the room. Everyone turned around to see Galloway with his arms crossed. "Do you think you could take this little display of affection outside?"

Keeping a narrow glance on Galloway, Prime slowly turned to the door. "Bumblebee come here please."

Bumblebee slowly came in the door leaving both Skids and Mudflap behind. Keeping his head down for the most part, he stopped by Prime's side and looked up cautiously. Gently handing Kayda to him Prime nodded. Bumblebee did a slight nod as he took Kayda into his arms and backed away. Turning back to Galloway, Prime raised his entire mass to its full astonishing height and casted an ominous shadow over him. Lennox as well as other personnel had already learned by now that when Prime does his 'cone of silence' …you run.

Leaning down, Prime stopped directly in front of Galloway…face to faceplate and spoke slowly.

"If I choose to show affection to MY sparkling, I will do so where ever I see fit…if you do not like it…then leave. It's as simple as that."

Prime then rose again to his full height and turned away to Bumblebee. Taking an over excited sparkling back into his arms Prime nodded and half smiled. "Thank you Bumblebee."

Looking down at Kayda he smiled and pulled her close to his face. "Would you like some fuel now little one?"

Kayda giggled and chirped clapping her hands and yelled. "_Duh_!"

Prime looked away shaking his head. "Well, at least you know how to use the word in the right context."

Pulling herself up onto her daddy's shoulder and looking over, she saw that fleshy with black on him and the lenses over his optics. He was the one that daddy was getting mad at.

Seeing Kayda looking at him, Galloway looked around slightly and then back at her.

Kayda just giggled and raspberried him as both her and the red and blue flamed mech strolled out of the hanger.

….*****….

Not that long after the hearing between Prime and Galloway, both Will and Epps sat out on the tarmac drinking a bottle of beer each.

Taking a swig, Epps passed a surprised glance to Will. "So let me see if I got this right; the meeting originally began with Galloway bitching and moaning about that Brazil trip and then it turned into a bitch-fest over Kayda arrival's and her…um…_relation_ to Prime?"

Taking a long drink from his bottle Will simply nodded.

Looking down into his bottle Epps laughed slightly. "And she learned three new words?"

Taking the bottle away and whipping his mouth Will again nodded.

Epps cocked his head curiously. "What were the words she learned?"

Will looked up clearing his throat and smacking his lips with his tongue. "Let me see…she said; 'Opmus', 'daddy' and 'duh'."

Epps laughed slightly. "Hasn't quite gotten the 'ti' in Optimus has she?"

Will nodded laughing. "Yeah, but she'll learn eventually. Give it time."

Epps laid back putting his arms behind his head. "God, she really is something."

Sitting forward Will raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Also sitting forward Epps looked at Will. "Well think about it, she's only what, a DAY old? And she's already learning how to talk. If you were to ask me, I would call that kind of impressive!"

Will nodded taking another drink from his bottle. Epps nodded and did the same.

Taking the bottle away from his lips he turned back to Will. "Where exactly is Prime anyway."

Not taking his bottle away from his mouth he pointed across the tarmac. Raising an eyebrow Epps nodded. "Oh, there he is."

Across the tarmac, Prime sat with his back up against an outside wall of the Autobot hanger with Kayda nestled happily upright in his lap sucking down a bottle of fuel. She was so tiny compared to him that in most human eyes, you'd almost swear he'd crush her if not careful. But…Prime was careful; he was slow with every movement and delicate with every action. His massive hands gently sheltered her tiny mass and his broad chest was perfect for her to nestle against. But what the big shocker was was that Prime actually looked happy. He was smiling and gazing lovingly down on Kayda as she drank from the fuel canister that Prime held in front of her. Any human watching Prime and Kayda now could easily argue that Prime seems happier now with Kayda then without her. And in all respects…that was okay. And that was the very idea Epps wished to pursue.

"Hey have you notice that Prime's a lot less grouchy ever since Kayda showed up?"

Pulling the bottle away from his mouth Will scoffed. "She's only been her for A DAY! You even said that yourself!"

Epps shrugged casually. "I know that…But I've still noticed a significant change in Prime's otherwise somewhat…hostel…behavior."

Will shook his head putting the bottle on the ground. "I wouldn't have called his behavior hostel; I would have called it more…distracted."

Motioning to the other side of the tarmac Epps grinned broadly. "I don't know Will, he seems pretty distracted to me…just with something else."

Both again looked across the tarmac to see Prime _attempting_ to clean Kayda's face plate. But looking up slightly he noticed two pairs of human eyed watching him.

Both Will and Epps turned away abruptly acting as if they hadn't seen a thing.

Prime just laughed as he stood up and took Kayda in his arms. "Come along Kayda, you need to power-down for a while."

Quickly Kayda shook her head. "NO!"

Looking at her Prime's optics grew wide. Oh great, ANOTHER word she didn't need to know! Just then at hearing a loud eruption of laughter, Prime turned his head to see both Major William Lennox and Captain Robert Epps laying on one another laughing so hard that tears streamed down their faces.

Epps looked out of the corner of his eye still laughing. "Yep, that's Prime's kid alright!"

Will looked up. "How do you know?"

Cracking up Epps smiled broadly. "Simple, she's just as demanding and hard-headed as he is!"

Both looked up laughing only to stop instantly at the sight of Prime's huge mass hovering over them with an ominous look of disapproval.

Both Lennox and Epps' eyes slowly drifted up his towering mass and both smiled sheepishly. Prime merely kept the same cold expression as both Epps and Lennox stood up and ran around the corner into the nearest hanger, one trying to push the other along.

Shaking his head Prime looked down at Kayda. "Humans…right?"

Smiling and sticking her hands on his nose plate Kayda cooed. Letting a quiet low chuckle escape from his vocalizer, Prime gently nuzzled his face into her hands. "I couldn't agree with you more Kayda."

**K, I know this Chap. is kinda long…but as soon as I started…well…I couldn't stop.**

**P.S. AMYLEE PRIME… the antenna thing that Mudflap did…that humor was just for you. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 7

**Okay KareKore17 here's that chapter I promised you… enjoy! ;)**

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 7****~:::….**

At the same moment as Prime carried his newest Autobot recruit inside the hanger to recharge; thirty four million miles away on the surface of a red planet something god-awful was taking place.

"My lord, why do we not strike back at those accursed Autobots for that victory against the Fallen? Why do you not seek revenge on Optimus Prime for that horrid embarrassment he caused you?"

Grabbing Starscream by the arm, Megatron threw his second in command across the rough red terrain and ripped his arm off in the process (same arm that was ripped off by Optimus Prime in the forest battle for the information in the human boy Sam Witwicky's mind).

"Don't you dare mention that name around me! That slag stricken, poor excuse of a Cybertronian WILL pay for the insolence he has caused. I WILL make him suffer beyond comprehension!"

Starscream sat up from the dirt and moaned. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Readying himself for a full bore swing at Starscream's head Megatron growled ominously. Starscream threw up his only hand in front of his face in defense.

Megatron threw Starscream's dis-attached appendage at him and stalked away growling and cursing in Cybertronian.

Standing up and attempting to re-attach his arm, Starscream groaned. "Why does he insist that we remain on this Primus forsaken rock just so that he can sulk in pity for himself because he lost to Optimus Prime?"

Slowly walking up next to the harrier jet Blackout sighed. "Lord Megatron is planning something special for those Autobot filth, and their pitiful human pets. What that is who knows…but we have to trust in our leader's judgment. "

Scoffing and growling Starscream hissed. "If he was twice the leader I could be, then we would have defeated the Autobots and conquered the universe long ago!"

Cracking up suddenly Demolisher slunk up from behind. "If you were leader, we would have lost eons ago!"

Growling louder Starscream hissed. "No one asked you Demolisher!"

"Well no one thinks you could be leader Starscream."

Both Blackout and Demolisher turned around and watched cautiously as Scavenger strolled up. Starscream wheedled around glaring. "What?"

Laughing Scavenger shook his head. "Starscream, you couldn't even lead a parade."

Going pad to pad with Scavenger, Starscream hissed. "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

"Face it Starscream…" slowly LongHaul walked up to join the group. "…we all know you don't have what it takes to be exalted leader of the Decepticons."

Looking around the group Starscream growled and hissed. "If any of you have the gall to take me on do it now or shut it down! I'll take all of you on right here and right now!"

"Oh give it a rest Starscream, face it…as long as Megatron is online and kicking you'll _NEVER_ be leader of the Decepticons."

Blackout turned away laughing quietly.

"Decepticons, to me…now."

Starscream, Demolisher, Blackout and Scavenger all passed glances to one another before trailing across the ridge to find Megatron gazing off into the drifting alien sun that not so long ago they tried to destroy. All four mechs paused behind their massive grey leader.

"Sir?"

Turning his head slightly with his red optics blaring, Megatron growled. 'I need something I can use against that accursed Autobot _Optimus Prime_. Blackout, take Starscream and go to Earth. Inform Soundwave that I need information about Prime that I can use as … _'leverage'_…so to speak. He should still be stationed in the planet's atmosphere taking information from the human military satellite."

Blackout nodded Starscream and chimed in. "As you wish my lord."

With that being said, both Starscream and Blackout transformed into their alt. modes and took to the skies with great haste…in earth's direction.

…

…

…

In the atmosphere just above our northern hemisphere a satellite shifted and turned. It belonged to the U.S military as being a transmission transfer module. But little to the Army's knowledge the satellite was 'under-the-influence' of Soundwave (if ya know what I mean).

Then at ultra-high speeds, a harrier jet came in from out of deep space and stared to slow fallowed by a Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low (Army Blackhawk) helicopter. Now these two particular army vehicles could NEVER make it beyond the blue planet's atmosphere let along already be in space. That was the only clue Soundwave needed.

Transforming Starscream snickered. "How does it fell to be the brunt of this mission Soundwave? Always hanging around on this piece of inferior technology waiting for a juicy piece of information for the Decepticon cause."

Also transforming Blackout scoffed. "Mute it Starscream we have work to do."

Propelling himself over to Soundwave Blackout spoke quickly. "Soundwave, we have new orders for lord Megatron. He wants you to hack into the human's military network to spy on Optimus Prime, he wants something useful to use against him."

Slowly Soundwave nodded. "Soundwave acknowledges. New objective: retrieve necessary information on Optimus Prime."

Blackout nodded as he propelled himself away. "And if you find anything good, contact us on Mars, we will be standing by."

Just then Blackout again transformed into his helicopter form and blaring off into empty space.

Starscream again turned to Soundwave laughing and snickering. "Have fun Soundwave."

Then Starscream transformed and set off in pursuit of Blackout.

Sighing Soundwave shook his head focusing back in on the receiving and transmitting of classified military transmissions. "Starscream inferior. Soundwave superior."

…

…

…

….*****….

"Kayda do not _raspberry_ me. Now take your blanket and power down like a good sparkling."

Having the large blue fleece blanket thrown at him for the um-teen'th time, and an ecstatic sparkling giggling at him and blowing raspberries his way, Prime finally let the blanket fall to the floor and held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright…you win…if you do not wish to power down…then don't."

"I wouldn't advise that tactic Prime, otherwise she'll take a nap later this evening and then she won't power down at all tonight." Ratchet walked in unannounced with his arms crossed over his chest. "You'd be better off putting her out now."

Motioning down into the berth Prime dropped both hands. "How? Ratchet, if you have a credible technique of making sparklings power down, please…share it with me."

Chuckling softly Ratchet approached the tiny boxed-in berth and smiled at the wide-opticed sparkling that resided inside. "It's simple Prime, just walk away."

Looking up Prime scowled. "What?"

Looking at his commander, a wide grin sneaked across the medic's face plate. "Just turn around and walk away."

Mortified at the answer Prime straightened up and growled. "Walk away? How am I supposed to just walk away? YOU were the one who instructed me to keep a close optic on her!"

Chuckling more loudly now than before, Ratchet shook his head and looked up. "Prime, you're somewhat _new_ to this whole experience to **parenthood** so I'll spell it out for you. Back on Cybertron before the war I delivered several sparklings AND taught their creators how to take care for them. You could probably say that I'm somewhat of an expert in that area and have had quite a bit of experience…"

Looking down Prime mouthed the word 'oh'. He's known Ratchet for a long time, even since before the wars broke out and have become quite good friends, but Prime never would have guessed that Ratchet knew THAT much about sparklings.

Holding up his hands in defense Ratchet shrugged. "…and YES I know it's been quite some time since any bot has even seen a sparkling but that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about."

Looking down to Kayda, Ratchet sighed. "Now, do you WANT some friendly advice or do you wish to spend tonight listening to a cranky sparkling?"

Prime looked up and quickly nodded. "Advice would be greatly appreciated at this point."

Pointing to the sparkling Ratchet scoffed. "Trust me when I say this, just leave her be… give her, her blanket and giraffe and walk away."

Sighing Prime looked at Kayda. "Ratchet, If I even step out of her sight for an astrosecond and she can still hear me, she wails beyond comprehension."

Ratchet shrugged grinning. "Let her."

Optimus cocked his head sideways slightly. "What?"

Laughing slightly Ratchet shook his head. "Prime, if you are there every astrosecond waiting on her hand and pad, then you are as the humans say 'babying her'. She needs to learn that sooner or later you need a break too. And it's better to kick bad habits in the aft sooner rather than waiting."

Crossing his arms Prime sighed. "What is it exactly you wish for me to do Ratchet?"

Smiling Ratchet motioned down toward Kayda who was watching and listening to the two mechs intently. "Prime, I want you to put both her blanket and stuffed animal in her berth and walk away. If she starts to whimper…ignore it. If she starts to cry…ignore it. If she busts out in a full bore tantrum…ignore it."

"But Ratchet what if she starts crying and it's because of something serious?" Prime gently started to fiddle with his digits nervously.

Ratchet laughed patting Prime on the shoulder. "You'll know the difference between an angry cry and a painful cry…they are defiantly distinguishable."

Turning away Ratchet quietly slipped out the door into the hallway heading back to the medical wing. Prime shot out the door and called after him. "Ratchet, may I be permitted in asking one last question?"

Turning around Ratchet rolled his shoulders. "Shoot."

Looking back into his room Prime raised his optic ridges sheepishly. "What if when I place her blanket and animal back in her berth and she would throw it out again, do I pick it up and put it back?"

Ratchet shook his head laughing. "Nope, she wants you to do that, that's the pick-up game. She throws something and you pick it up. To her it's a game. But if you don't pick it up then she'll learn not to throw anything out."

Shrugging Optimus looked away. "So I should not give her blanket back if she throws it on the ground."

Ratchet shook his head. "Nope. Make her do without until she falls into stasis."

Optimus nodded and ducked his head back into his quarters. "Thank you Ratchet." It was then that the door closed.

Ratchet shook his head as he walked away. "I wonder if he'll be able to resist."

…

Turning away from the door, Prime slowly walked over to his sparkling's berth and kneeled to pick up her blanket. She watched intently as Optimus gently lay the blanket on one side of her and the giraffe on the other side.

Gently caressing her cheek plate Prime whispered. "Sleep now little one."

Slowly pulling his hand out Prime turned away and started for his desk that was on the other side of the room. While Kayda recharged he could at least try to get some work done. Even being absent from his duties for a couple of days caused the data pads to pile up. Just then something soft and light wafted Prime in the back of the head. Freezing dead in his tracks Prime heard and eruption of laughter from Kayda's berth. Looking at the floor, Prime saw a familiar giraffe face staring up at him from the pavement. He was inches from kneeling down, picking it up and scolding Kayda for throwing it but then the words 'leave it' drifted through his CPU. Sighing and shaking off the feeling of impact, Prime walked over to his desk and sank down into a nearby chair looking over recent data pads.

For a few minutes the room actually seemed quiet. Kayda just lay quietly in her berth making soft chirping noises. Then she started to beep and chirp quizitively. Not even turning around Prime looked up and listened intently. She wasn't crying…yet.

Sitting up on her aft, Kayda reached for the nearest wall of her berth and pulled herself up to look over the edge and chirped. Daddy was sitting on the other side of the room with his back to her so she chirped and whistled.

No reaction. He didn't even move.

So she whistled again. Nothing… Not so much as a slight turn of the head or even a flinch.

Sinking back down into her berth, Kayda stuck out her bottom lip and quietly began to pout. Either he couldn't hear her or he was ignoring her, whichever one it may be, Kayda didn't like it and began to whimper.

Turning his head slightly Prime looked over his shoulder at the small berth and then looked away. She still wasn't crying yet.

"**WHAAAHAA!"**

Flinching and cringing at the sudden audio piercing sound that bolted through the room Prime shuddered and groaned out loud. He had spoken too soon.

Looking over at the berth he slowly rose out of his chair but stopped suddenly at remembering what Ratchet had said. Just let her cry. But how in pit was he supposed to just leave her when she was crying like that? For all he knew if she kept crying like that for too long, how did he know she wouldn't hurt her vocalizer? Then again, wouldn't have Ratchet told him about that possible dilemma if it be a posing problem? Shaking those thoughts out of his processor Prime had to look at the problem in front of him…Kayda.

Sinking back down into his chair, he turned away and attempted to tune Kayda's wails out.

That didn't work. That didn't work _at all_. In some respects that might have made things worse.

Suddenly loud and violent banging accompanied by screeching and crying filled the room. Prime stared at the berth in disbelief. Kayda was throwing a temper tantrum, and a HUGE one at that. Prime never knew something_ so_ small could make _SO_ much noise.

Covering his audio receptors and slouching down he groaned and whimpered. "Primus…if this is your idea of humor…then you're a sick twisted 'son-of-a-glitch'."

Kayda hit the sides of her berth and only got louder and even started to choke because of her violent sobbing.

Prime had to fight the urge to run to her and take her in his arms when the desperate crying and choking started. He fought until he finally couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave. Stumbling out of his chair and across the floor, Prime shuffled quickly out the door closing it behind him. Even with the door between him and Kayda, he could still clearly hear her desperate muffled cries. She wanted daddy but for some reason he wouldn't come and that upset her. Slowly Prime's back slid against the large door until his aft rested on the ground. Sprawling his long flame patterned stabilizing servos out in front of him Prime sighed and rested his head back against the door and closed both optics.

"It's not as easy as it looks…is it?"

Opening a single optic Optimus noticed that he wasn't alone. That a certain CMO was standing there with a broad shit evil grin. Jabbing a large digit toward the medic Prime growled. "Don't. Say. A word."

Straightening up Ratchet chuckled. "That's not what I **thought** you were going to say."

Looking away Prime huffed. "What did you think I was going to say Ratchet?"

Laughing quietly as he kneeled by Optimus' side Ratchet looked away. "I honestly thought you were going to say; 'you could have given me a little more warning'.

Mumbling Prime continued to look away. "You _COULD_ have given me warning, but you are the type of mech who likes to watch bots of higher ranking suffer."

Ratchet laughed slapping a knee socket. "Slag yeah I do! When else do I ever get a chance to see you stumble around unknowing and clueless about _**anything**_?"

Looking the CMO straight in the optic Optimus growled. "You better hope I don't assign you to the midnight shift."

Laughing even louder Ratchet looked away. "As the senior medic around here, I'm technically ALREADY on the midnight shift…besides… you've got no reason to be grouchy at me."

Raising an annoyed optic ridge Optimus growled. "Did you not hear Kayda screaming?"

Ratchet's smile then became even broader. "I did…but not anymore."

Flinching slightly, Prime became silent and listened through the door intently. It was…quiet.

Standing up Optimus quietly opened the door and peered inside. The room was indeed quiet. No whimpering, no beeping, no whistling, no crying, no screaming, kicking, punching, choking…**nothing**. Walking over to Kayda's berth Prime froze in awe and his spark melted in both affection and guilt.

Kayda lay sound asleep with her blanket in her arms pulled against her chest. Her face was stained from lubricant that obviously drained from her optics. Apparently she DID do a lot of serious crying.

Prime looked up at Ratchet who immediately knew the Autobot commander was feeling guilty. Ratchet chuckled as he turned to leave. "It's okay Prime, when she wakes up she'll be happy to see you."

Slowly Optimus nodded looking down at his sleeping femmling. Even HE had to openly admit that she was cute, especially when she was recharging. Such innocence among his species almost didn't exist anymore. All of Cyberton's innocent youth had been destroyed by the war…almost literally.

Prime gently reached down into the berth and caressed his sparkling's cheek plate, and much to his surprise as well as delight; Kayda unconsciously nuzzled into Prime's loving hand. Kayda truly was a miracle…_his_ miracle…living proof that even in dark war torn times, through a dark overcastting fog…maybe light can find its way to the surface. Kayda is living proof that there _IS_… **hope**.

Sighing, Prime slowly pulled his hand away and replaced it quickly with Kayda's giraffe that he had picked up off the floor and then quietly seated himself at his desk. Maybe NOW he could get some work done.

…

…

…

…

Having been so in trance in figuring out protocols for the pile data pads in front of him, Prime never even heard Kayda begin to stir. Stretching and yawning, Kayda stared tiredly at the ceiling. Cooing she rolled over onto her midsection and rubbed her face into her blanket. Taking a break from reading data pad after data pad, Prime looked up and stretched the tired muscle cables in his back, neck and arms. He then turned suddenly having heard clinks and tapping noises coming from Kayda's berth. Getting up from his desk he slowly approached and looked down into her berth…and had to stop himself from laughing abruptly. Kayda lay happily on her back gumming at her giraffe, the only thing was, was that her pads were now where her head had been and her head was where her pads had been. She most literally flipped herself around.

Having heard a quiet low chuckle, Kayda looked up and saw daddy looking down at her smiling, the only problem was he was upside down…well at least from her point of view.

Turning himself around so Kayda didn't appear upside down to him, Optimus chuckled shaking his head. "I still haven't the slightest idea as to what am I going to do with you Kayda."

Suddenly letting a broad smile sneak in across her face plate Kayda reached for Optimus with grabby hands and cooed in delight. "Daddy!"

Smiling in return Optimus couldn't help himself. He swept Kayda up into his arms and brushed her tiny face against his massive one. Chromia was right; he WAS a lucky mech…a _VERY_ lucky mech.

Yawning again Kayda nuzzled into Primes face and purred softly. It was enough to make Prime's spark melt twice at once. Somehow…some way… something in him was telling him that she loved him…_**A LOT**_. That alone was enough to make Prime's spark do back flips…figuratively speaking of course. Now that he thought about it, the unconditional love and affection coupled with her sweet smiles and cute moments was enough to make any mech jut his chest plate out and puff up with pride. Because it isn't everyday that someone comes along and gives you the kind of love like sparkling love, with such honesty and innocence. In Prime's opinion from the last few days…it's the most unique and rewarding kind of love there is…and there isn't anything sweeter.

Gently resting his chin on Kayda's head, Prime smiled to himself. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered why any mech wouldn't want a sparkling. True they have their moments where you wish they'd disappear for a while but there are much more of the 'cuddle-with-me-daddy' moments…and those moments are worth living over and over again.

Taking his chin away from his daughter's head, Optimus looked over Kayda's tiny mass as it slowly drifted back into stasis. As he smiled to himself an overwhelming pride swelled into his spark making it pulse harder. It was a sense of pride that he had never felt before. But boy did he like it! The fact that this adorable little bundle of Cybertronian cuteness was HIS, no one else's. And her undoubting love belonged to HIM. Just like how SHE would always have his undoubting love.

Looking at her tiny frame resting against his massive chest, Optimus couldn't help but feel slightly weak at the knees as his spark pulsed harder swelling with un-denying love and affection for his daughter; love and affection that she could literally feel through her spark.

Slowly looking up with tired blue optics, she saw her daddy's dark sapphire blue ones staring down at her, loving and gentle. Smiling and cooing she nuzzled into his chest grabbing his armor and sighed. "…_daddy_…"

A gentle fluttering feeling swept over Optimus' spark making him fall apart. He could feel it in his spark; Kayda DID love him…and she knew he loved her. But how? How could she know without him telling her or even the other way around? Setting that question aside, Prime shrugged. Maybe he just had to believe that human saying: 'Actions speak louder than words…' But…words could be meaningful too.

Pulling Kayda closer to his face Prime gently kissed Kayda on the cheek plate and whispered. "I love you too Kayda."

….*****….

Not long after Kayda had fallen into stasis in Prime's arms, the tall commander had thought that maybe a visit need be paid to the medic. Knocking gently on the large steel door Prime entered a clutter less, well lit, and organized med bay. Both Ratchet and Jolt had been by a berth looking over recent scans of IronHide's weapon systems when Prime came in. Ratchet looked up grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"So, fell back into stasis did we?"

Looking at Kayda lovingly Prime nodded. "She woke up, played with her stuffed animal, saw me, cuddled with me and then went back into a recharge."

Ratchet then looked over at the young blue medic in training and motioned toward a desk with data pads on it. Without hesitation Jolt strolled over to the desk and sat down beginning to sort and organize. Chuckling softly Prime looked back to Ratchet. Sighing, the CMO leaned up against a nearby berth.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

Looking up Prime hesitated and then laughed sheepishly. "Oh, No Ratchet there are no problems…it's just that…I have a few questions to ask you."

Relaxing his shoulders slightly Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "Ask away sir."

Passing a quick glance to Jolt who had his back to the two, Prime shrugged sheepishly. "This may come across as being a stupid question but…"

Ratchet smiled putting up a dismissive hand. "Sir, as far as I'm concerned there is no such thing as a stupid question…only stupid answers."

Laughing slightly Prime shrugged. "I was actual somewhat curious about Kayda's spark."

Raising both optic ridges in curiosity Ratchet cocked his head. "What about it? Kayda is in perfect condition for a sparkling her age."

Hesitantly Prime shook his head. "Um, No Ratchet that's not what I meant. What I meant to ask was…well…do you know of any …_'bonds'_…that are shared between creator and sparkling?"

Ratchet straightened up, somewhat surprised. "What are you referring to Prime?"

Optimus gently motioned a digit between Kayda's spark chamber and his own. "I'm referring to a bond between sparks."

For a short moment Ratchet was 'tongue-tied' for words but then burst out in laughter. "Well, well, well Prime I was wondering when you would figure it out."

Cocking his head Optimus looked around the room slightly. "Figure what out Ratchet?"

"The bond." Ratchet then pointed to Kayda who was resting comfortably against Optimus' chest and chuckled softly. "There is indeed a physical bond between you and Kayda that not just consists of CNA (Cyber/Nano Algorithms); you know the hard-coded design schematics of your physical make-up, but of…well…"

"What?" Prime gently shifted Kayda in his arms.

Ratchet shrugged slightly and smiled sheepishly. "Well…in most respects, having a sparkling is a lot like having a spark-mate in ONE way, the bond. It has been a theory that all sparklings do share a unique link with their creators. A strong enough link that it has happened that back on Cybertron, young sparklings went off-line because they could not feel love nor affection from their creator's sparks."

Carefully Prime clenched Kayda closer to his chest and cringed. "Are you serious?"

Slowly Ratchet nodded. "If I were lying, I would be dead."

Looking down at Kayda Prime shook his head. "I can't imagine how spark-broken those bots may have felt."

Ratchet shrugged and nodded solemnly, but then looked up. "But I don't think you have to worry about little Kayda, she's as happy, healthy and spoiled rotten with affection as any cute sparkling here on Earth would be."

Optimus nodded smiling. "Yes, I would suppose that you are right."

Looking back up at Ratchet Prime nodded and started for the door. "Thank you Ratchet."

Just then Kayda's tiny optic started to open and she yawned stretching her arms. Smiling Prime sat her up against his shoulder so her optics were in line with his. Being a little wobbly yet, she swayed back and forth slightly looking up at her daddy's face with only half awake optics. Optimus chuckled quietly and cooed as he rubbed his nose plate against her face. Now fully awake, Kayda giggled, beeped and chirped happily at her daddy.

Walking over next to Ratchet, Jolt laughed quietly to himself. "The boss bot seems quite a bit more domestic with the little one around, doesn't he?"

Optimus shot a single stern glance toward Jolt as he rubbed his nose plate against Kayda's. Jolt slowly backed away waving a hand in defense. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! I just meant—."

Prime didn't change his glance at all as he watched Jolt cross the room. Smiling sheepishly, the blue Chevy Volt darted out of the room faster than he would even if his exhaust pipe was on fire.

Ratchet laughed looking back at Optimus. "You know…he's got a valid point."

Flashing a quick glance toward Ratchet Optimus groaned. "I don't recall ever asking your opinion Ratchet."

Chuckling Ratchet turned away. "Was that all you wanted to ask me?"

Quietly Prime nodded.

Turning slightly Ratchet growled. "Good…"

Then turning around abruptly Ratchet waved the biggest wrench he had in the air. "…then get out of my med bay!"

Seeping low to dodge a blow to the head, Prime immediately sheltered Kayda with one hand and bolted out the door. There was no way come hell or high water that he was going to submit Kayda to Ratchet when he's in the throwing kind of mood…especially when he's got his wrench in hand.

After getting out of the med bay, Prime slowed his otherwise fast pace. Kayda stared up at him blankly cocking her head. "Daddy?"

Looking down at the sparkling against his chest, Optimus smiled unwarily. "That's one lesson you will soon be confronted to learn Kayda, don't_ EVER_ cross paths with Ratchet when he's got that wrench."

Kayda looked down and squirmed. "Oh."

….*****….

That night ended the same way that the next four nights would come to end with; refueling, playing, cleaning up in the wash racks and then powering down. For both Prime and Kayda, it was becoming a somewhat normal routine. Day after day that's how it worked; in the morning she had fuel then went with Bumblebee or one of the girls (mainly Chromia) while Prime attended to his everyday duties and would try to finish by noon or little after one, then would spend the rest of the evening playing, cuddling or whatever else seemed to intrigue Kayda's tiny CPU. But on the fifth night, things would become…_interesting_. Considering Prime learns one of Kayda's other fears along with being scared of the dark. (Which by the way Epps had easily solved by giving Prime a small color changing nightlight that plugged directly into a small outlet just above Kayda's berth. And that alone turned out to be quite a success considering for the first few nights that Prime experimented with the light, Kayda lay awake in the dark cooing and giggling at the changing lights that danced across the wall and ceiling…and then would fall into re-charge. Prime literally had to admit, humans had ingenious yet affective ways of keeping their young happy, and apparently some of those methods worked on sparklings as well.)

Just inside the wash racks, Prime gently caressed Kayda's cheek with the edge of a towel, carefully wiping her armor dry from cleaning solvent. Grabbing the towel away from her sire's hand she held it up toward his face and chirped. Prime shook his head chuckling quietly.

"No Kayda, I am already dry. It is you who is still wet."

Pushing it closer she chirped again. Laughing Prime pulled his face away trying to avoid the towel. "Kayda I am already quite clean."

Giggling abruptly, Kayda sat up on her knees and pushed the towel into his face and beeped. Sighing and shaking his head slightly Prime nuzzled into the towel. "Alright Kayda, you win."

Letting the towel go she giggled and clapped but then looked to the floor at the towel. "Uh-oh."

Looking down at his wide pads where the towel lay Prime shrugged and smiled. "It is alright. No harm done."

Sighing much louder than before Prime stared at the ceiling but then looked down at the feeling of small digits probing the cracks and creases of his chest armor. Kayda looked over and around his chest with mischievously curious optics. Raising an optic ridge, Optimus chuckled. "What's wrong Kayda?"

Looking up at her sire's face, she chirped and beeped excitedly and then looked back at his chest. Sighing again Prime looked away but jumped at Kayda's loud squealing. Looking down he noticed that Kayda was pawing at his chest with awe stricken optics. Freezing suddenly, Prime burst out into laughter. "So, that's what you're excited about."

Lifting her up gently to his face Kayda squirmed and chirped. Daddy's chest was making funny noises and she wanted to know why. Looking at her sire's optics she chirped quizitively. Smiling mischievously Prime let a large amount of air escape from his intake valves. Kayda froze looking at her father with wide optics and then erupted in laughter.

Prime chuckled shaking his head. "Why are you so easily amused?"

Poking at his chest waiting for his intakes to do that funny thing again, Kayda completely ignored Prime. Prime chuckled as he bent down to retrieve the towel. "I guess that's just the way you are."

Putting the towel in a steel cleaning hamper Prime quietly started for the door. "Perhaps we should go see what the others are doing before I put you down to re-charge."

Kayda giggle and clapped excitedly at that. She didn't know what he said, but she knew what 'others' meant….Bumblebee!

…

…

…

"If you two don't knock this slag off, I'm gonna make throw both of you in the ocean myself!"

Skids and Mudflap quietly backed away from the angry black mech with defensive hands in the air. Skids looked at his brother speaking quickly. "We didn't mean it like that 'Hide, w-we just heard a rumor."

Growling and bringing both of his arm mounted cannons online IronHide growled. "Who started the rumor? If I found out who did it I'll blow them to the moon with so much firepower that their frames will be nothing but ashes when they get there!"

Chromia slowly strolled up alongside her mate and laughed quietly. "Oh come on IronHide, would it really be all that bad? I mean look at Prime, he seems to be enjoying it."

IronHide scoffed. "First of all, yes it would be bad and second Prime _**like's**_ sparklings, I don't!"

"Oh come now IronHide, sparklings really are not all that bad."

Turning, everyone noticed and moved for Prime as he crossed the room and stopped by IronHide. "Take Kayda for example…sometimes she can behave worse than a Decepticon and other times she is an angel, but nevertheless she is worth having around."

Growling IronHide turned away. "Maybe for you Prime, but I'M not the one who needs a sparkling, you are! And now ya got one so everything's good!"

Turning to a distressed Chromia, Prime smiled and gently offered Kayda. Smiling Chromia gently took Kayda in her arms and brushed her tiny face against hers. Giggling and cooing at her most favorite femme on the base Kayda yawned and curled up in her arms. Giggling almost as much as Kayda, Chromia offered a friendly digit to the femmling which she gladly took.

Looking back at IronHide, Prime rested an arm on the black mech's shoulder and started to pull him away. "Hide, we need to talk…"

After leading IronHide outside, Prime turned to him straightening up. "What seems to be the problem IronHide?"

Growling the black mech threw his hands in the air. "It's Mia! She's so bent on wanting a sparkling of her own and now that YOU have one that I can't have a moment's peace! For the last few days ever since the tyke showed up it's been sparkling this or sparkling that and to be frankly honest I'm getting sick of it!"

Shrugging Prime sagged gently. "So why don't you tell her that you don't want a sparkling right now."

"I HAVE, She just won't listen!" IronHide vaguely motioned toward the hanger.

Chuckling Prime shook his head looking away. "IronHide, what is it exactly that terrifies you about having offspring of your own?"

Narrowing his optics ominously, IronHide growled and jabbed a large digit into his commander's chest. "I'm not terrified about having sparklings…I am no coward!"

"Then what IS the problem?" Prime looked up while remaining in his calm stature.

Shrugging and groaning IronHide swayed. "Prime…"

Again taking his shoulder Prime smiled. "IronHide, when I needed someone to talk to, you came to my aid…let me return that favor…please, what is wrong?"

Now IronHide was never the kind of mech who would just open up to anyone. You would have known him for quite some time or have done something to earn his trust; fortunately, Prime has both of those features in his favor.

Sighing IronHide shrugged and groaned. "I just honestly don't feel like I have what it takes anymore Optimus…the last thing I want to do is have a sparkling with Mia and not be able to take care of it. Plus, how do I know what the sparkling would be like? I mean, I want Chromia to have nothing but the best, and what if I can't give her that?"

Standing back with a weak smile on his face plate, Prime shook his head in awe. "IronHide, are you afraid you would not make a good sire?"

Looking down and lightly pushing Optimus out of the way, IronHide started back into the hanger. Prime quickly grabbed 'Hide by the shoulder turning him around.

"IronHide?"

Looking up IronHide slowly brushed Prime's hand away and walked back inside. Sighing, Prime reluctantly fallowed. There was something about having sparklings that went deeper with IronHide, the only problem was finding out what that problem was.

…

…

…

Other than the failed attempt to talk to IronHide, the night went rather quickly.

Prime was on the floor with Kayda in his lap with Sideswipe and Bumblebee on the floor close by. Talking about nothing in particular, just stuff.

Quickly, Major Lennox walking in the room looking at the bots on the floor. "What are you guys doing?"

All three looked at one another before looking back at the human. Sideswipe shrugged leaning back on his arms. "Nothing what're you doing?"

Turning to walk back out Will shouted over his shoulder. "I'm batting down the hatches, 'cause according to the National Weather Service, we're going to be getting a series of violent storms accompanied with strong winds into tomorrow."

Jolt looked up from the other side of the room. "When?"

Turning around for a split second, Will smiled uneasy. "Probably within the next couple hours or so…it's already started to sprinkle outside."

Most Autobots in the room at that point fell silent. True, they've been on this planet now for little over four years, but the weather patterns were still something they weren't quite used to.

Standing up with Kayda still in his arms Prime spoke. "Do the upcoming storms pose any threat to the base hangers?"

Lennox laughed shaking his head. "No…these hangers were built to withstand winds much higher than 50 to 55 miles per hour winds. They were built to withstand missile attacks…I think they'll be fine against wind and rain."

Looking at Kayda, Prime nodded. "Well, if there is no danger, I think that I'm going to retire to my quarters and have Kayda power-down."

Passing a glance to the others Prime nodded and walked out of the Autobot recreation area and started for his room. He didn't see why the humans got so worked up over wind and water falling from the atmosphere. Then again…he _has_ driven in rain before and it was **NOT** easy. Hydroplaning was a big issue along with visibility. That along with wind toppling trees and electrical wire…on second thought…storms could be worth getting worked up about. But Will said the building was structurally sound…so…there should be no problem.

But what Prime didn't realize that it would cause problems…mostly for him.

….*****…


	7. Chapter 8

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 8****~:::….**

After gently laying Kayda's limp, recharging frame into her berth, Prime sighed and chuckled softly looking down onto her admiringly. She was quite something…

Shaking his head, Prime turned away and sank onto his own berth and let his back fall against its vast, flat surface. Recharge sounded really good right now. But as he tried to offline his tired optics, questions began to flood his CPU.

'_Why did I have to be the one to receive Kayda?'_

'…_Of all places to land in the universe, why did it have to be on earth?'_

'_What is my future now that I have Kayda?'_

'_Will everything change for the better or for the worst?'_

But the question that made a slight feeling of horror…cold… lifeless… **horror** slide into Prime's systems was the one question Prime shuddered to think about.

'_What would __**Megatron**__ do if he knew about Kayda's existence?'_

_ '…would he kill her…?'_

_ '…or…would he do something…worse?'_

Prime shuddered and laid inert to that idea. Worse than death? He could only imagine the torture and punishment that that sick twisted CPU of Megatron's could think of. Megatron was the one responsible for killing off most of Cybertron's youth brutally…and those were sparklings and younglings that did nothing to him…Optimus could only speculate what he would do to the daughter of his worst enemy.

Shaking Prime tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. The last thing he needed to do right now was work himself up over nothing…even though it really wasn't. Megatron was still out there…looming on the outer rim of this solar system…waiting to strike.

Sitting up Optimus rubbed his tired optics, scolding himself for letting his processer wander this far, even though this is something he knew he would have to think about eventually…he just…didn't want to think of it now; not while all of this still seemed so sweet and innocent. Whether Prime liked to admit it to himself or not, he knew that one day, Kayda…his sweet, beloved spark…would fall into danger whether it be at the hands of Megatron or another Decepticon. He _**HAD**_ to protect her, for the future of all Cybertronians. But how? It wasn't like he could be around her all hour of the day looking over her 'like-a-hawk'; he had everyday duties to attend to. It wasn't like he could just drag her around with him EVERYWHERE. That in all honestly just wasn't possible. No matter how much SHE would love it, it just would not work.

Again shaking his head and sinking back against his berth; closing his tired optics, Prime sighed slowly and chuckled. "Trouble your CPU with this…_tomorrow_."

…

…

…

1:30 am.

That's what the digital clock above Kayda's berth read.

The rain beat down against the roof of the hanger harshly and the winds howled something fierce and a tiny sparkling quivered at every little sound.

Looking at the ceiling at the soft but vibrant colors that danced through the night, Kayda couldn't find comfort and quivered. The noises of the wind and rain combined scared her, and the bright sudden flashes from the small window up in the corner of the room didn't help.

Pulling herself up to look out of her berth, the rest of the room seemed to be very weakly eliminated by her nightlight. She let her optics wander until they rested on the big berth on the other side of the berth, and daddy that lay on top of it. He was turned on his side away from her; deep in recharge.

Chirping wearily Kayda watched Prime. He didn't move. So…she chirped again. Nothing. Not so much as a twitch.

Feeling alone, scared, and utterly helpless Kayda sank back down into her berth and rolled over to watch the colors light up across the ceiling. As long as she focused on the colors…she would be okay.

***BOOM***

The thunder cracked across the entire base like a bomb exploding. It even rattled loose siding and shook windows. But suddenly following was a blinding flash of lightning…then…everything went black.

As the colors suddenly went out, the room fell into total blackness and another crack of loud thunder rolled across the night sky.

Scared, alone, helpless, and now in the dark; Kayda did the one thing that saved her before.

"**DADDY!"**

Prime shot up from his berth and stared blankly into the darkness then looked at the clock…which wasn't on. The power had gone out.

Another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky followed closely by ominous thunder.

Weeping, and vocalizer shaking, Kayda called again into the darkness. **"DADDY!"**

Realizing he had heard something, Prime stood up and activated his headlights because the room was so dark. Looking around at first, with a quick stride he made his way across the room and looked into Kayda's berth.

Wide awake with fluid seeping from her optics Kayda looked up to see a bright pair of dark sapphire blue optics looking down at her lovingly and then heard a soothing deep voice.

"It's alright Kayda…it's alright…don't be afraid."

Gently sweeping her up into his arms, Prime pulled Kayda close and cooed. "It's only a thunderstorm little one."

Pushing her face into his chest armor, Kayda shook and whimpered. "_Daddy_…"

Hushing her weeping cries Prime rubbed her back plate affectionately. "I'm here Kayda…don't be afraid…"

Gently seating himself with Kayda close to him, Prime chuckled as he gently caressed her cheek. Apparently she was scared of more than just the dark and mechs fighting; it appeared that thunderstorms resided on that list as well. Not that he could blame her, in a sense…thunderstorms somewhat startled him too when he first came here…_somewhat_. When he first witnessed the fearsome might and fury of a thunderstorm, he had mistaken the sound of thunder for enemy fire… ah, a mistake and embarrassment he would never forget.

But in Kayda's case it was different; much different. She was just a little sparkling that was terrified because she didn't understand what was going on and why that loud sound continued. She shuddered and wept helplessly in Prime's arms. She didn't like this loud noise and wanted it to stop.

Prime could feel the pain and immense fear flooding into Kayda's spark and could also feel her tiny body shiver and grab for his chest armor desperately. His spark just melted in both pain and sympathy for his little Kayda. She really was terrified, and there was nothing he could do. Or was there something?

Pulling Kayda closer to his chest and face Optimus nuzzled the trembling sparkling and cooed softly. She whimpered and nuzzled closer closing her optics tightly. Optimus wrapped his massive arms around Kayda and purred. Well, not exactly purring but a gentle humming sound emanated from his chest and vocalizer as he rubbed his nose plate and face against Kayda's.

Watching him curiously with her bright sky/sapphire blue optics she stared in wonder at Optimus. Did he really just start…purring? She thought only she could do that! Optimus laughed quietly as his large deep blue optics scanned Kayda. She wasn't shaking so hard now and was focusing more on him than the storm; and that is what he wanted. She looked away from his face to his broad, massive flame decorated arms that surrounded her in a warm safe haven. Being next to her daddy's chest with his arms wrapped around her had to be the best feeling ever. It made her feel much safer and a lot less scared.

Prime could feel this; he could feel the fear slowly reseeding her spark now as she stared up at him with curiosity. As long as he kept her from worrying about the thunderstorm going on outside and focusing on him, everything would be alright.

But…It was just about 2:00 in the morning now, and his optics struggled to stay online. He still needed a few hours of recharge. And apparently he was not the only one.

Slowly, Kayda rubbed her tiny optics and yawned looking up at Prime with 'exhaustion' written on her face plate. Prime laughed quietly as he rose to his pads. "So, do you think its safe enough to power down?"

As Prime quietly approached and stopped in front of her berth Kayda looked up and whimpered. And even as Prime lowered her in she whimpered slightly louder but then grabbed Prime's chest armor…and…would not let go.

Gently picking her back up out of the berth, Prime cautiously tried to pry Kayda's digits free from his armor. "Come now Kayda, it's time for you to power down."

Squawking, Kayda reluctantly maintained her grip.

Not wanting to hurt her little hand, Prime looked away mumbling. "_Alright…you win_."

Looking up Kayda smiled and cooed as she nuzzled against Prime. He smiled and chuckled softly. "**Just** for _tonight_. Don't let this become a habit like the shower thing."

Purring and nuzzling closer Kayda slowly started to drift into recharge.

After grabbing her light blue N.E.S.T. blanket and wrapping her in it along with grabbing Gaffy (That's the name Kayda and Bumblebee chose with Epps' help of course), Prime quietly crossed the room and slowly sat down on his berth. Lying down with Kayda still on his chest, Prime made the necessary adjustments and let his body sag against the flat surface beneath him. Watching Kayda, he laughed quietly every time she flinched or whimpered or even both as she fell into deep stasis. Keeping an arm around her small petite body, Prime chuckled silently and caressed her head.

"I'll always be here to protect you Kayda…"

Then…leaning his heavy head against the berth, Prime soon found himself drifting away into recharge as well.

….*****….

…

…

…

…

…

"—_**Prime?...Prime!...Are you awake?...Are you even there? Answer your damn comm. link!—."**_

Without opening his optics, prime groaned activating his end of the comm. link and tiredly answered. "—What do you want Ratchet…—?"

Within seconds he responded with slight urgency. _**"—We need you in the command center right away…it's rather important—."**_

Sitting up slightly being careful of Kayda who was still on his chest, Prime mumbled. "—I'll be there as soon as I can—."

After closing the link, Prime slowly stood up and rewrapped Kayda in her blanket. She was deep in recharge and probably intended to stay that way. Prime really didn't want to have to deal with a cranky sparkling this morning after her scare last night.

Walking smoothly but quickly through the hallways with Kayda still in his arms, Prime entered through the doors outside and crossed the tarmac letting the cool morning air into his systems. It was still dark and the sun was just starting to come over the horizon. It was dawn.

…

Walking into the command center, Prime saw Major Lennox and Captain Epps standing on the catwalk with a selected few other soldiers with Ratchet in close proximity. Whispering but speaking sternly Prime groaned. "You better have a good reason for waking me this early Ratchet."

Having looked at Prime and then the small sparkling in his arms, Ratchet chuckled warmly. "Did we have a rough night sir?"

Looking down at Kayda, Optimus slowly nodded. "The thunder frightened her quite a bit last night…enough to the point where she was crying for me."

Looking back up Prime quickly changed the subject. "But never mind that…why is it that you've summoned me here so early?"

Looking away laughing quietly, Ratchet turned to Lennox. "Like I said over the link…it's something that requires your immediate attention."

Rolling his optics also looking to the human soldiers Prime groaned. "Yes. Ratchet I have gathered THAT much, but I have yet to know what all this is about!"

Galloway stepped forward slowly. "It's Defense Secretary Keller, he wishes to talk to you…"

Growling Prime swayed. "And this could not wait until later?"

Epps set an uneasy hand of Will's shoulder looking at him and motioning to the Autobot commander. "May I?"

Will nodded toward Optimus half laughing. "Be my guest."

Looking up at the large red and blue mass Epps laughed half-heartedly. "Listen big guy, the thing of it is…is that secretary Keller is on a private jet being flown here as we speak. And something tells me that whatever he wants to talk to you about has to do with that new little 'bundle-of-joy' that's asleep in your arms."

Groaning and looking away Prime's shoulders sank. _Just…great._

Looking back at Will and Epps Prime shook his head. "Why do I suddenly have a massive unsettling feeling building up in my fuel tank?"

Will looked away laughing slightly. "Trust me big guy, you're not the only one with butterflies in your stomach."

Holding up a defying finger, Epps grinned. "Uh Will, he doesn't have a stomach…he has a _**fuel tank**_."

Turning around to Epps, Will scowled. "Shut up Epps. He knows what I meant!"

Optimus chuckled quietly to himself. Humans… truly were different.

Will shook his head and gently pushed Epps away. "Anyway, back to the original subject; Defense Secretary Keller is on his way here now, and if I heard the second thing correctly…General Morshower will also be listening to the meeting over a live satellite link."

Looking down at Kayda who had now sprawled out and was in human terms…'drooling'…Prime sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Perfect."

…

…

…

….*****….

"Mr. Secretary…please with all due respect why do you insist on wasting your time with these machines? What could you possibly merit from this?"

As defense secretary Keller walked across the tarmac from his private jet with uncountable body guards he groaned and looked out of the corner of his eye. "**Theodore**..."

Turning to him Galloway stopped. "Yes sir?"

Keller let his shoulders sag as he stopped and looked Galloway up and down. "How long have I been in office?"

"Almost four years now sir." Galloway looked around…almost proud.

Keller nodded. "Hmmm…and how long have _**you**_ been in office?"

Galloway turned away adjusting his glasses. Keller nodded and continued toward the base doors. "Galloway…do us both a favor and for once in your life…just shut up."

Looking down and somewhat cowering Galloway nodded. "Yes sir."

Two on-duty soldiers slowly opened the large steel doors. Stepping inside with his escort he stopped and took in the scene. Several soldiers at their stations…Major Lennox standing at attention with Captain Robert Epps beside him…and of course…a 32 foot tall, red and blue flame patterned male alien robot who was standing proud with his hands neatly tucked behind his back watching him and his party cautiously.

"Hello Secretary Keller, it is always a pleasure to see you."

Kneeling slowly Prime showed a friendly smile. He had absolutely no problems toward Secretary Keller and General Morshower…just Galloway.

Secretary Keller smiled and nodded in return. "It is good to see you as well my friend."

Prime nodded and again stood as Keller ascended up the stairway to the catwalk. Both Will and Epps again stood at attention facing Keller and saluted. Keller lifted a modest hand. "At ease gentleman."

Epps and Galloway both rested as another soldier turned away from a nearby screen. "Major, we have a link with the Pentagon and General Morshower is on standby…awaiting your orders."

Walking over to the screens Lennox nodded. "Proceed."

Turning back to the screen the soldier established a link and nodded. "We're ready sir."

Standing in front of the camera Major Lennox stood at attention. "We are ready for you sir."

From a separate screen Morshower nodded. "I trust that Defense Secretary Keller is there."

Also stepping in front of the screen next to Lennox, Keller nodded. "Yes Glenn, I made it safe and sound."

General Morshower nodded and laughed. "Oh John…I can always count on you to have a good sense of humor."

Setting his laughing aside Morshower sat up clearing his throat. "But John, as much as I would love to sit and talk with you, it has come to my attention that we have more serious matters at hand…matters concerning a certain alien commander."

Suddenly all eyes drifted to Optimus.

Looking around with uncertainty Prime sank slightly. "Have I done something wrong here?"

In most situations Prime was used to having all human eyes and Autobot optics on him…but not like this.

Lennox laughed half-heartedly and shrugged. "Not exactly big guy…"

Clearing his throat Keller walked up and rested against the rail of the catwalk. "Prime, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you so I'll get straight to the point. Our government is not so sure about your new…um…'_addition_'."

Prime looked away closing his optics. "You know? About Kayda I mean?"

Keller motioned to Galloway who was standing nearby and remaining silent. "Did you really expect him to stay quiet about this?"

Prime looked up opening his optics and then to the curious organic onlookers. "Just what seems to be the problem secretary? My Kayda is not causing any harm and is not a nuisance, if anything she could be considered a blessing to our dwindling species!"

On the screen Morshower put up his hands in defense. "And we fully understand and respect that Prime, we really do…but much of the President's beneficiaries feel that by having that…um…"

"Sparkling." Prime said suddenly as he turned away growling quietly.

Morshower cleared his throat. "…_**Sparkling**_ with you, the government feels that she is a distraction and the United Kingdom agrees."

Prime looked up straightening his stature. "So what is it you are trying to say General Morshower? That I am not capable of raising my own offspring without seeing to my commands as well?"

Keller stepped forward holding up a single hand. "Now Prime, please try to understand…we just don't want you…biting off more than you can chew."

Leaning forward Prime raised an optic ridge. "Come again?"

Lennox laughed motioning toward Keller. "What he meant to say big guy is that our government doesn't want you trying to take on more than one thing at once…you know…having too much to handle."

Leaning back Prime scoffed. "Major...Secretary…General…I am more than capable of caring for my sparkling and commanding my army. I have been in this universe for quite some time and I do believe I know how to **multi-task**."

As Prime looked away, there was a long awkward and somewhat ominous pause until Keller laughed abruptly. "Where is the little tyke anyway?"

Looking up letting his frustration fade, Prime sighed. "She is as of now in my room in her berth…recharging."

Galloway shot into the conversation abruptly. "You left her alone? _**Pfffffttt**_ and you call yourself a parent?"

Growling out loud Prime lowered his gaze to match Galloway's with an ominous stare of disapproval in his optics. "With all due respect Director…my Kayda is as safe as can be in the care of my most trusted scout, Bumblebee."

Grabbing Galloway by the back of the collar Keller hissed in his ear. "Do you honestly take pride in trying to piss off the largest and probably most powerful living thing on this planet? Honestly Theodore, if you wish to be mauled by him then I would urge you to continue on your accusations otherwise **be silent**."

Looking extremely pallor Galloway nodded and backed away. The last thing he wanted was to end up like Captain Epps' image that he had spoke of a few days earlier…nothing but a red puddle on the floor with a few spare bones and organs lying here and there with Autobot pads belonging to the Commander Optimus Prime stained in blood. Shaking Galloway tried to cast the sickening thoughts out of his mind.

Resetting his broad shoulders, Prime stood up straight. "Defense Secretary Keller, … General Morshower, please…I understand that my having a sparkling now must trouble your government immensely, but rest assured having young will not disallow me from completing day to day tasks as well as being overall commander of my species. Kayda is of no disadvantage to me or your government."

Lennox lifted a hand laughing half-heartedly as he turned to D.S. Keller. "Mr. Secretary I too must say that with all respect intended; Prime is probably the **ONE** and _ONLY_ bot around here that you don't have to worry about. True, he probably does have enough on his processer to worry about as it is, but if he wants _**his**_ kid; who are we to say any different?"

Keller looked to Morshower's face on the screen. Morshower looked away and nodded.

Lennox too nodded and continued. "And General would you not say that it is technically Prime's right that he keeps the child? I mean after all it is a right of sharing 'D' I mean '_**C**_ NA'. Face facts gentleman he _IS _Kayda's rightful guardian and her well being is of **HIS** jurisdiction… **NOT** ours."

Morshower leaned forward resting his arms. "I have to agree with Major Lennox…Prime is more than capable of making this decision on his own and if he wishes to keep the little one, than he has my full support."

Lennox turned to Prime nodding triumphantly with a wide smirk on his face.

"However."

Lennox turned back to the screen. Morshower smiled vaguely. "What on God's green earth is _**'CNA'**_?"

Lennox laughed sheepishly looking at Prime for assistance. "Well it's like—."

"DADDY!"

Every being in the room suddenly turned toward the doors to see Bumblebee standing motionless with a very excited sparkling in his hands. Kayda squealed and reached for Optimus with grabby digits, wanting to be held.

Laughing out loud, Keller cocked his head and looked at the sparkling. "Well, it looks like someone is happy to see you Prime."

Nodding Prime glanced over his shoulder smiling. "That she does Secretary Keller…that she does."

Looking back to Kayda, slowly he approached.

She giggled, squealed and cooed and she continued to reach for Optimus. Laughing quietly to himself, Prime gently took the hysteric sparkling from Bumblebee's arms into his own and nestled her against his chest. Sighing and continuing to coo, Kayda gently gripped Prime's chest armor and nuzzled into him.

Sighing through his intakes Prime looked up and turned to face the skeptical human eyes.

Keller laughed looking the sparkling up and down. "So this is the little one causing all the ruckus."

Shrugging sheepishly Prime nodded. "Yes."

Just then Kayda rubbed her face giggling hard before rubbing her entire face against Prime's cheek plate. As Prime slowly started to smile; all but Galloway started to laugh.

Noticing that all the other fleshy creatures in the room where laughing, then it only made sense that she laugh too.

Shaking his head and scoffing quietly, Prime adjusted Kayda in his arms and looked down. "I do hate to cut this hearing short, but I do have other responsibilities to attend to. Secretary Keller, General Morshower…"

Prime gently dipped his head as he back away. "…it is always a pleasure to speak with you."

Both Keller and Morshower nodded in sync to one another as Prime turned away to leave.

But looking up over Prime's massive shoulder Kayda smiled and waved. "Bye-bye."

Prime looked at her; shocked…but soon shook his head and walked out of the hanger laughing.

Keller casually turned and looked to both Lennox and Morshower laughing. "She's quite a cute little thing if I do say so myself."

Morshower nodded chuckling softly. "That she is."

Galloway scoffed out loud gaining Keller's, Morshower's, Lennox's and Epps' attentions. "How can you think of anything that looks like that as being _'cute'_?"

Epps scowled and snapped back sarcastically. "Well most kids are cute _at that age_ Galloway."

Galloway growled as he stormed down the stairs and out of the hanger. Keller chuckled slowly beginning to follow. "Major Lennox, be sure to keep me updated on the child's progress…I think I kind of like the little squirt."

Morshower nodded. "The Pentagon needs to stay updated as well Lennox; something like this can't be ignored."

Nodding to both Keller and Morshower, Lennox agreed. "I will be sure to do that…uh…sirs."

Nodding one last time, Morshower disconnected his link and Keller disappeared out the door with his body guards into the sound of helicopter blades coming on.

As soon as a helicopter faded into the distance Epps sighed looking at Will who returned the gesture. Epps laughed and shrugged. "Well that could have gone worse."

…

But the truth of it was, things were going to get worse…much…_**much**_ worse.

Up in the planet's atmosphere on the military transmission satellite, Soundwave froze in astonishment.

Optimus Prime…has…_**offspring**_?

Soundwave replayed certain parts of the transmission over again just to verify that he had heard correctly.

_-"… My Kayda is not causing any harm and is not a nuisance, if anything she could be considered a blessing to our dwindling species!"-_

_-"So what is it you are trying to say General Morshower? That I am not capable of raising my own offspring without seeing to my commands as well?"-_

_-"Major...Secretary…General…I am more than capable of caring for my sparkling and commanding my army. I have been in this universe for quite some time and I do believe I know how to __**multi-task**__."-_

Offspring?

Sparkling?

_**Kayda?**_

Was Soundwave hearing this correctly? Does Optimus Prime really have a_** sparkling**_?

These transmissions were the proof! OPTIMUS PRIME! The supreme commander of the Autobots…has offspring!

This is just what Megatron would want to hear…and Soundwave knew that.

Quickly dis-attaching himself from the satellite Soundwave transformed into an alien-like vehicle that resembled a jet and shot into deep space toward Mars chuckling.

"Objective complete: necessary information obtained."

…

…

…


	8. Chapter 9

**Okay everyone since I've had the last couple days off as snow days, I've had some time to catch up on some much needed down-time which has not just benefited me…but…will also benefit all of you ^w^ within the past two days I've managed to get the next chapter typed and ready to post. Hope all of you enjoy! Please keep the positive comments coming and please feel free to give me ideas if you have them…who knows, you may find your idea in an upcoming chapter! Thank you for all the love an appreciation for my OC character Kayda. It really fills me up with joy to know that so many love this! Now without further ado…**

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 9****~:::….**

"Blackout, you couldn't take me even if you had an army on your side!"

Rolling his optics Blackout shook his head. "It's been no more than a few earth weeks that we have returned to this Primus forsaken rock and you STILL can't get over the fact that Megatron chose me over you to lead the mission of Soundwave's new mission?"

Growling Starscream huffed. "No, I just don't see why Megatron would trust _**you**_ and not **ME**; I'm his second in command!"

"Enough you two…I'm sick of your bickering! I haven't had one moment of peace and quiet since you two have returned!"

Slowly Megatron stalked past in a foul mood. In a foul and _inpatient_ mood. When he sent for Soundwave, it wasn't like he expected results over night…but still.

As soon as Megatron was 50yds away, Starscream turned to Blackout and hissed quietly. "I know that I could be **ten times **a better leader than _Megatron_."

Whipping around, Megatron growled. "What was that Starscream?"

Both Blackout and Starscream looked up and fell quiet. Stomping, Megatron ominously approached. "Starscream…"

Holding up his hands, Starscream tried to act innocent. "I said nothing my liege, nothing…other than the fact that you are a magnificent leader and an inspiration to us all!"

Stopping, Megatron huffed and then walked away.

Blackout looked at Starscream and growled. "You are such a kiss-aft."

Returning the gesture Starscream huffed. "Oh go overload yourself."

Scavenger started to laugh hard having heard the entire conversation. "I don't know Starscream, for the last few solar cycles it seems to me that you've been doing enough 'overloading-yourself' for all of us!" Every bot in the immediate vicinity started laughing in an uproar.

Growling, Starscream got right into Scavenger's face plate. "Is there something you wish to say to me Scavenger?"

Holding up his hands Scavenger smirked. "No-no, I have nothing to say to you…nothing other than you're a little 'overload-happy'."

Growling Starscream lunged for Scavenger's head. "THAT'S IT!"

Both hit the ground hard sending light vibrations through the red dirt. Other mechs in the area backed away as a fierce brawl broke out.

"WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU TOO THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Both Scavenger and Starscream froze to see Megatron standing over them growling. Starscream pushed Scavenger off and tried to make up a different reason as to why the fight broke out. "Megatron, we grow tired of waiting on this pathetic planet! Why do we not just attack the Autobots with a full mass invasion? We could take them and the humans by surprise!"

Shaking his head growling, Megatron clamped his claw-like hand around Starscream's 'throat'. "Starscream, you are a stupid fool! Before we can attack, we must have an advantage on the battle field. That is why I sent you and Blackout to Soundwave to collect information!"

Growling and rolling his red optics, Starscream looked away. "A waste of time if you ask me…if I was leader—."

"That's why you are NOT leader Starscream." Megatron loosened his grip and threw Starscream across the ground.

After just laying there for a few seconds, Starscream sat up and groaned. "If I didn't—."

Demolisher suddenly pointed up in the air. "My lord, look…something is entering the planet's atmosphere."

Blasting into the atmosphere, a jet like vehicle came down with a sonic boom fallowing. Landing in a display of moving metal. Soundwave stood at attention.

"Lord Megatron, mission complete."

Grinning mischievously Megatron approached. "Well done Soundwave, at least I have a soldier that doesn't disappoint me."

Having seen a look from the corner of Megatron's optic, Starscream hissed. "Why you—!"

Putting up a hand Megatron growled. "Hush Starscream!" Looking back at Soundwave Megatron chuckled. "You have information that I can use against Optimus Prime?"

Soundwave nodded. "Affirmative."

Megatron nodded, obviously pleased. "Then proceed in the debriefing."

Soundwave straightened himself. "Relaying audio transmission."

Suddenly Prime's irritating low voice boomed through a speaker system that Soundwave was equipped with.

_-"… My Kayda is not causing any harm and is not a nuisance, if anything she could be considered a blessing to our dwindling species!"-_

_(Pause)_

_-"So what is it you are trying to say General Morshower? That I am not capable of raising my own offspring without seeing to my commands as well?"-_

_(Pause)_

_-"Major...Secretary…General…I am more than capable of caring for my sparkling and commanding my army. I have been in this universe for quite some time and I do believe I know how to __**multi-task**__."-_

Megatron, Starscream, Blackout, Scavenger and Demolisher stood in awe. Jaws dropped and optics as large as they could possible. Soundwave stood motionless and of high stature, he knew that Megatron would be pleased.

And out of nowhere Megatron burst in to hysteric yet menacing laughter. "This is even better than what I could have ever hoped for! **Optimus Prime**, my worst enemy in the entire universe…has offspring? This—this is just too good for the taking!"

Soundwave looked up raising an optic ridge. "Are you pleased my lord?"

Megatron looked away laughing coldly. "Oh yes Soundwave, I am VERY pleased."

Looking down Megatron chuckled harshly. "This could defiantly work to MY advantage…Optimus will not have known what hit him."

Blackout stepped forward with curious optics. "What are you planning lord Megatron?"

Remaining silent for a moment, Megatron looked back to Soundwave. "What did you say that retched offspring's name was?"

Soundwave searched through his data banks then looked up. "Designation: Kayda."

Megatron nodded and turned to Starscream, Blackout, Scavenger and Demolisher. "Decepticons; I believe we should pay Optimus Prime and his new _sweet, little daughter __**Kayda**_ a visit."

All cons' looked at one another and smiled evilly. Blackout nodded looking back at Megatron. "Oh yeah, I just _**LOVE**_ kids."

Megatron nodding looking toward a distant star. "Decepticons; rise up."

….*****….

Meanwhile, back at Earth Prime had his hands full with a fully charged Kayda, who refused to sit still.

Kayda crawled across the floor of the main hanger and sat by the door, pushing on it…wanting to be let out.

Prime had been talking to Will when Epps started to laugh and pointed to Kayda.

"Hey Prime, when has that kid ever been outside?"

Also looking over at the sparkling who was patting the door, Prime shrugged. "She is outside whenever I take her to a different hanger."

Epps shook his head laughing. "No-no that's not what I meant, what I meant to say was when has she ever 'played' outside, like in the grass or maybe even on the beach?"

Looking Kayda over, Prime looked back at the two humans and shook his head. "Never. She has yet to be outside the compounds."

Will looked at Epps and then at Prime as he crossed his arms. "Why haven't you? I would think it be about time that Kayda start learning what's out there."

Prime defiantly nodded. "That is true Major Lennox, but some things that are currently out there I would prefer Kayda not learning about until she was older."

Epps passed and uneasy glance to Will and then at Prime. "Other things as in 'Decepticons'?"

Looking Kayda over Prime nodded. "She is yet so innocent my friends… I do not wish to blemish her idea of the world being a wonderful place just yet."

Will looked at Epps. "You mean you don't want her being aware of a war that she may very well soon become part of."

Prime nodded slowly. "Her processor is still so young…so innocent…she hasn't seen the difference between good and evil…life and death…or even victory and defeat. As far as she's concerned, the universe is a perfect and wonderful place. I don't want to be the one responsible for changing that image."

Epps shrugged trying to lighten the mood by laughing. "We ALL think the universe is perfect at first, but…alas…we grow up."

Will nodded. "The world as we know it may not be perfect, but we make do with what we have…and be thankful for it."

Optimus looked down to his pads and then at Kayda. Both Major Lennox and Captain Epps were right. True the world wasn't perfect, but for now it was at peace.

Prime then looked at Major Lennox and Epps letting a smile sneak in on his face plate. "Major, for the next few hours Kayda and I will be outside, possibly in the tree line just beyond the south side of the compound or we will be at the beach. If you have any problems that need my attention have IronHide contact me on my communications link."

Turning away Prime approached Kayda and kneeled gently sweeping her into his arms. Standing up Prime pushed the large hanger doors open and exited the hanger.

Outside in the blinding rays of the sun, the heat raged at 90 degrees. With the tarmac being so vast, it offered no shade for human soldiers on duty. As Prime walked away from the hanger onto the open tarmac, Kayda's optics almost tripled in size. THIS was new. Stopping at the southern most border of the compound, a long wide strip of grass ran parallel to the fence with various trees providing shade.

Walking on the grass, Prime noticed a significant temperature change from grass to pavement and then an even greater temperature difference between being exposed to the sun and being in the shade.

Sitting under the nearest tree and resting his massive bulk against the tree, Prime could hear a slight creak in the trunk, but nothing serious.

Gently resting Kayda in his lap on the grass, Prime watched as she looked at the strange green substance with curious optics. Wearily, Kayda brushed the grass with her hand and then pulling it away. Looking up at Optimus, she beeped and chirped.

Chuckling, Prime shook his head and as gently as possible rested his massive, broad hand on the grass in front of Kayda's tiny petite one and caressed its soft green texture. Kayda watched Prime's hand intently before doing the same. A few minutes passed of Kayda petting the grass before she squealed in excitement and fell back in Optimus' lap.

Shaking his head and chuckling quietly, Prime rested his head against the tree's trunk and slowly let his optics drift shut. This wasn't that bad…in all honesty it was somewhat relaxing.

Just then Kayda screamed and chirped excitedly and almost worriedly.

Looking down, Prime noticed that Kayda was holding a large clump of green in her fist with liquid forming at her optics. She hurt the green stuff!

Laughing, Optimus gripped grass in his fist and pulled it up.

Angrily Kayda smacked Prime's hand and chirped looking up at him scowling. She continued to smack his hand until he let the grass drop from his hand. Pushing it into the ground and patting into place, Kayda gently caressed the grass.

"You have a respect for this planet already, huh?"

Looking up Kayda beeped and whistled happily.

_*CROAK*_

Suddenly Kayda looked down and shrieked. Not in fear…but in fascination.

Jumping across the ground was a small tree frog, no bigger than the tip of Kayda's digits.

"Oh no you don't." Prime had to lean forward and pick Kayda up in order just to keep her from crawling out of his lap in pursuit of the strange new creature.

Birds flew out of nearby trees calling to their own species and Kayda listened. There were so many new sights and sounds.

Prime watched quietly as Kayda's optics constantly shifted from one thing to another. Taking in every single sight and sound there was to take in.

Just then Kayda's attention shifted to two squirrels chasing each other up, down and around another tree.

Tilting her head Kayda looked up at Optimus and chirped quizitively as she pointed.

Optimus shrugged. "I don't know what they are doing Kayda…the humans refer to it as '_twitter-payting'_; whatever that may be."

Kayda slowly nodded. "Oh."

Slowly Prime stood up taking Kayda in his arms and walked away. "Come along Kayda, there's more to see."

…

…

Waves lapped onto the shore of Diego Garcia with an almost gentle grace. The air was cool and inviting from the fragrance of the Pacific Ocean. Optimus' massive pads left large prints in the sand that were eventually washed away from the water washing up on shore. Kayda looked everywhere from out to the ocean to down at Optimus' pads and noticing he was leaving tracks.

Pointing down Kayda beeped.

Optimus stopped looking at Kayda. "What? What is it little one?"

Again Kayda pointed down and beeped.

Backing up slightly, Optimus lifted his pad and looked underneath. "What is it Kayda?"

Bouncing, Kayda pointed to his pad print in the sand and whistled excitedly. Finally realizing what it was she was looking at Prime chuckled softly. "Oh I see, you like my prints in the sand."

Kneeling to one knee, Prime gently held Kayda out away from his chest so that she was facing him and suspended her above the sand. Gently lowering her so her pads rested on the ground, he let her weight settle without letting go and then lifted her up again.

Pointing to the ground Prime cooed. "Kayda…look."

Looking down Kayda clapped and squealed excitedly. She had prints in the sand too!

Sitting down on the edge of the beach with his stabilizing servos in front of him and Kayda in his lap, Prime let the cool Pacific water lap onto him. Kayda watched in fascination as the waves would come up and then recede again. She couldn't understand why it kept slipping through her digits. Why couldn't she catch it? So after a while she settled with just slapping the waves whenever they came.

Watching in both fascination and awe, Optimus felt both and overwhelming pride and a new sense of dignity that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was nice to see Kayda having fun and learning all at the same time.

Just then Optimus felt a light tap on his mid-plating. Looking down Prime noticed Kayda pointing to another print in the sand, one she had made of her hand.

Chuckling softly Prime rest his hand lightly on her print leaving a noticeable outline. Kayda beeped and whistled excitedly looking up between Optimus and the print in the sand.

Optimus nodded gently caressing Kayda's head and antenna. "You and I are very much alike…in more ways than you know."

Looking up Kayda giggled and rubbed her face plate into her daddy's armor. He was so funny sometimes.

Just then Prime looked up to see a whale surfacing and blowing water through its blow hole. Kayda pointed and squealed in delight at her latest discovery.

Laughing Optimus looked upon Kayda just as a comm. link blasted through his audio receptor.

"—_**Prime? Prime are you there—?"**_

Rolling his optics Optimus growled and mumbled to himself. "IronHide, of all the moments to contact me…"

Opening his comm. link Optimus sighed. "—What is it IronHide—?"

"—_**Prime, you better get your aft and Kayda's back to the base ASAP—."**_

Looking down at Kayda with worried optics, Optimus stood and started back in a quick trot trying to speak as calmly as possible with Kayda nestled in his arms.

"—What has happened—?"

Half laughing as a way to hide his anxiety IronHide choked. _**"—Nothing…yet—."**_

…

…

…

In a fast step Optimus walked across the tarmac and into the main hanger with Kayda still in his arms.

"Debriefing now…what's going on IronHide?"

Turning around from a mad house of scrambling humans on the catwalk, IronHide nodded and moved aside.

"One of the human probes that they sent to a distant planet that they designate as 'Mars' has picked up and transmitted some quite disturbing images."

Looking at IronHide, Prime raised his optic ridges in worry. "Disturbing how?"

Lennox turned around and pointed to the screens. "Land Rover2 has sent back these images, and you're not going to like them."

Just then an image of a red based planet came on the screens. It looked like nothing but vast desert with thousands of rocks littering the sand. The image changed as the rover rolled to the edge of a cliff and stopped as five large dark figures in a gorge came into view. The rover's camera lenses zoomed in and the largest figure's silhouette against the fading sun was unmistakable. It was Megatron. No doubt about it at all. It was him.

For Optimus, he couldn't help but tighten his grip around Kayda as his muscle cables felt like they were beginning to freeze. Suddenly the thought of horrible screams of Kayda's slow and painful death by Megatron's hands came rushing back to mind.

"That's not all Prime…"

Looking down at Major Lennox he noticed that he again motioned toward the screens. "We were able to pick this up from our long range transmission receiver."

Lennox nodded toward another soldier who struggled to play the recording.

Suddenly a strange and almost synthetic voice came on the loud speakers.

"_Relaying audio transmission."_

Then Prime raised both optic ridges at hearing his voice.

_-"… My Kayda is not causing any harm and is not a nuisance, if anything she could be considered a blessing to our dwindling species!"-_

_(Pause of static )_

_-"So what is it you are trying to say General Morshower? That I am not capable of raising my own offspring without seeing to my commands as well?"-_

_(Again, another pause)_

_-"Major...Secretary…General…I am more than capable of caring for my sparkling and commanding my army. I have been in this universe for quite some time and I do believe I know how to __**multi-task**__."-_

Optimus looked between IronHide and Major Lennox. Will held up a hand motioning to the soldier to continue.

"Wait Prime, there's more."

Just then an all too familiar voice boomed.

"_This is even better than what I could have ever hoped for! __**Optimus Prime**__, my worst enemy in the entire universe…has offspring? This—this is just too good for the taking!"_

Optimus' optics widened as he lost all feeling to his servos. Having noticed Prime's reaction Will turned to the soldier and signaled. "Fast-forward to the end of the transmission."

The soldier did as he was told and then played the last entry of the transmission.

"_Decepticons; I believe we should pay Optimus Prime and his new sweet, little daughter __**Kayda**__ a visit."_

Then everything went into static.

After the soldier turned the screen off, the room grew incredibly quiet.

Prime stared at Kayda…emotionless.

After a few moments of nothing IronHide stepped forward and tried to speak only to be startled by Optimus speaking first.

"He knows…he knows about Kayda."

IronHide gently rested a hand on Prime's shoulder. "Prime…don't worry."

Prime pulled away holding Kayda closer. "Worry? Worry? IronHide as of two astroseconds ago I am far beyond worry…PANIC explains it to a much better degree! Do you realize what Megatron will do if he gets his hands on Kayda? He WILL kill her! OR WORSE!"

Watching Prime, Kayda slowly started to whimper and cry. She knew just by the way daddy was talking that there was something really wrong.

Looking at her, Prime pulled her close and tried to comfort her.

IronHide shook his head and looked between Prime and Kayda.

"Boss bot, you don't have to worry about Kayda. Everyone on this base…including me would put themselves between Megatron and Kayda. We would all fight to the death to protect her."

As Optimus and IronHide continued to talk, Epps leaned over to Will, worried. "Wow, I have NEVER seen the big guy like this."

Growling, Will narrowed his eyes. "Well, if it was YOUR kid's life on the line wouldn't you be behaving that way?"

Epps shrugged. "First of all, I don't have any kids; second, he's only had her for what, a couple of months?"

Scoffing Will shook his head. "You really don't get it do you?"

Again Epps shrugged and remained silent. Sighing Will shook his head. "Trust me, when and IF you ever have kids, you'll understand."

Optimus shook his head looking at Will and Epps. "IronHide, we must do something to insure Kayda's safety. She is our future."

IronHide scoffed crossing his arms. "Prime…I know that, you know that, frag even Megatron knows that! But do you really think that the line: '_She is our future'_ is really going to stop him from mauling her?"

Cringing at the world 'mauling' Optimus shook his head. "No…no it would not stop him."

Turning away Optimus pulled Kayda closer to his face; thinking.

'_How could I have let this happen?'_

Looking up and straightening his posture, Prime re-gathered himself as to address the audience of both humans and Autobots. "IronHide—."

Looking up 'Hide grunted. "Yeah Prime?"

Taking a quick glance at Kayda who was contently sucking on his index digit, Prime looked up. "As of now I want two bots guarding Kayda at all times; myself and another bot. IronHide, I want you to be the one responsible for assigning the shifts. Kayda is _**not**_ to be let out of our sights, understand?"

Looking away IronHide nodded. "I understand Prime…I will get on it right away."

Optimus looked away obviously agitated. "Good…the sooner it is done the better."

"You might not what to get yourself TOO worked up Prime—."

Glancing over his shoulder, Optimus watched Ratchet walk up beside him; watching Kayda closely.

"—the last thing that you would want right now is Kayda getting overly excited; especially when she doesn't have a clue as to what's going on or how much danger she is in, and in speaking on that note; the whole assigning shifts for body guards thing might not be enough."

Scowling, IronHide huffed. "Okay smart-aft, instead of assigning shifts, what would _**you**_ do?"

Returning a quick glance to IronHide, Ratchet spoke slowly. "Relocation."

"What?" Pulling his index digit from out of Kayda's mouth, Prime pulled her close to his chest; almost completely hiding her from view behind his massive arms.

"Ratchet, we cannot take Kayda outside the compound, she—."

Putting up his hands Ratchet shot in abruptly.

"Prime, Kayda is in just as much danger; perhaps even MORE if she stays here! Megatron knows where we are and I bet you every ounce of high-grade that I have that **here** is where he will start looking."

Having to turn away Prime growled menacingly to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, Ratchet was right.

Resting a hand on Prime's massive shoulder, Ratchet rubbed his optics and groaned. "Optimus, I realize that this is hard for you…but you MUST think about what's right for Kayda."

An awkward silence passed before air passed through Prime's intakes. "What did you have in mind Ratchet?"

Pulling Prime and Kayda aside, he began to explain. "What I was thinking as that I would retrofit both Bumblebee and Kayda with modified signal dampeners so that it would be impossible for the Decepticons to track them."

Looking down Prime nodded. "Okay."

Ratchet gently rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "There is a catch though."

Looking up again Prime raised a worried optic. "What?"

Ratchet looked up struggling to speak. "It's true that the 'Cons will not be able to track Kayda, but once she's outside the compound…neither will we."

Ratchet immediately held up a hand. "That's were Bumblebee comes in Prime, you'll be able to contact him on a secure link to check in on Kayda as often as you need to."

Looking somewhat annoyed, Prime barked. "But where will she go Ratchet?"

Laughing, Ratchet shrugged. "Sam and Mikaela."

Optimus stood there dumfounded and speechless. "Sam…and…Mikaela?"

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, now that Sam has finished his college education and obtained a career, both he and Mikaela are renting an acreage just outside Tranquility. It's large, quiet and away from commotion. They have a large machine shed that would be perfect for both Kayda and Bumblebee to hide in."

Rubbing his optics Prime groaned. "But why Bumblebee? I mean rest assured Ratchet, I have the uttermost confidence in him, but he seems quite young to be taking on such a responsibility."

Half laughing Ratchet shrugged. "Bumblebee is our only option sir."

Growling Prime scoffed. "Oh and why may that be?"

Turning away to hold in the laughter, Ratchet choked. "Because Bumblebee is the only one who knows where it is."

…

…

…

….*****….

With confusion written in his optics, Bumblebee watched as Optimus Prime, Ratchet and IronHide stood in front of him…waiting for an answer.

They wanted HIM to watch Kayda? Or even more to the point, OPTIMUS wanted him to! This was just too much for the little yellow mech.

Prime was entrusting Kayda; his own daughter, in Bumblebee's hands. Bumblebee honestly felt like the muscle cables in his stabilizing servos were going to give out.

"Bumblebee, do you understand what it is that you must do?"

Looking up to meet Prime's solemn gaze, Bumblebee nodded.

With some struggling, Prime gently rested his hands on Bumblebee's shoulders. "Bumblebee, I understand that this is much to place upon you…but please…_please_…promise me that you will watch over her."

Looking down and then quickly up again Bumblebee nodded. With a forced smile Prime nodded in return.

"Prime, come on let's get this show on the road."

Looking at IronHide, Prime nodded. Turning around IronHide watched as Chromia cautiously walked out of the hanger holding a container with fuel canisters in it and Kayda deep in stasis and wrapped in her blue blanket.

Taking Kayda from Chromia's arms, prime nuzzled her face plate into his own. Turning away from the group and walking away a few steps, he whispered. "I promise little one…I promise that when all the threats are gone…I **will **come for you."

Feeling a hand gently rest on his shoulder, Prime looked up and saw Ratchet. "Optimus, it's time for her to go."

Nodding, Prime turned to Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded and transformed into his sleek form of a yellow Chevy Camaro with black racing stripe. Handing Kayda to Ratchet, Prime watched as the CMO gently placed Kayda in Bumblebee's interior with the fuel canisters in his trunk.

Looking at Bumblebee IronHide scowled. "You make sure to keep an optic on her Bumblebee, or it'll be pit to pay."

Shaking, Bumblebee whistled. He didn't want ANYTHING to happen to Kayda, but if something DID (just speaking hypothetically), he didn't want Prime coming down on him with god-like fury and rage. Because if something did happen to Kayda, that** WAS** what was going to happen.

Taking one last quick glance at everyone watching, Bumblebee gently let his engine hum as he slowly backed away and turned around.

Watching with solemn and could even be described as depressive optics, Prime watched as the small yellow scout pulled away with his most precious achievement. And his spark ached even more when those gates opened and the yellow Camaro was lost over the ridge.

…

…

…

Later that night cursing down the interstate with its engine humming fiercely but quietly a yellow Camaro moved through the night.

As far as Bumblebee was concerned, he was on the most important mission ever in the history of all Cybertronians …well, second most important mission next to protecting Sam in order to find the matrix to save Optimus' life two years ago…that and the whole guardian thing before that.

But none of that mattered now. What mattered was that Optimus was trusting him to watch over his most precious possession and keep her out of harm's way. This was a big job as well as honor and he wasn't going to mess it up. Besides that, Kayda was almost like a little sister or something like that…

Come to think of it, the more Bumblebee thought about it, the more he had to agree with it.

Kayda was important to everyone on the base; even the humans. She was a small blaze of hope in otherwise a dark situation. EVERYONE loved her…even the grouch of a CMO and the trigger happy mech IronHide. Kayda just had that kind of effect on everyone.

Glancing into his own back seat, Bumblebee looked at the very source of his thoughts.

Kayda lay motionless as deep stasis overwhelmed her exhausted CPU. She had been in stasis since they left the base six hours ago.

Bumblebee couldn't help but feel kind of bad over the fact that the last thing little Kayda saw before slipping into stasis were Prime's sorrowful optics; and when she would wake, he would be no where around.

Taking the thought out of him mind, Bumblebee turned off on an exit that indicated: Tranquility 45 miles. It would be long now; possibly a half an hour at most.

…

…

An hour and a half later, after escaping the traffic of a busy dawn in Tranquility and humans trying to commute to their jobs, Bumblebee turned off of a tar highway onto a gravel background far outside town. Fallowing the road for a few miles Bumblebee slowed as a large grove of trees came into view.

Sam and Mikaela's acreage…_**FINALLY**_!

Slowing down and turning, Bumblebee pulled into a large open lot with trees completely surrounding it, there were various buildings including a garage, barn, the house and a machine shed. It was sheltered and quiet…a perfect hide-out location!

As he pulled in surveying the area, Bumblebee's attention was drawn to the garage across the yard. Loud music poured through its frame as metal being hammered, pounded and scraped joined in the racket.

Pulling up to its wide open door, Bumblebee peered inside as ACDC flooded out.

"**I was caught  
In the middle of a railroad track **

_**(Thunder)**_**  
I looked 'round,  
And I knew there was no turning back **

_**(Thunder)**_**  
My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do? **

_**(Thunder)**_**  
And I knew  
There was no help, no help from you **

_**(Thunder)**_**  
Sound of the drums  
Beatin' in my heart  
The thunder of guns!  
Tore me apart" …**

As Bumblebee watched with curious optics, Mikaela's small body looked up from behind an open car hood.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Throwing a rag down and turning around to lower the volume Mikaela openly laughed.

"Bee what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you."

Bumblebee's entire vehicle form almost seemed to sag as he released a long sorrowful whistle, followed by a choice radio segment.

'_Why don't you just come look for yourself?'_

Quietly Bumblebee opened his passenger side door and beckoned Mikaela to come closer. In his own voice Bumblebee spoke.

"Look inside…in the back seat."

Carefully crawling inside and looking over the seat, Mikaela gasped at the sight of a little metal body nuzzling into Bumblebee's back seat.

After sitting silently for a few minutes running many thoughts through her head, Mikaela jumped back suddenly and glared coldly at Bumblebee's windshield.

"_**Bumblebee**_…what…did…you…do**."**

Bumblebee locked his breaks and searched frantically through his radio. With slight static a broadcast shot out.

'_**But your honor, I swear I'm innocent! I didn't do anything!'**_

Crossing her arms Mikaela scowled. "Okay Bee, if _**you're**_ not the one responsible for what's in your back seat…then **WHO** is?"

Flustered, Bumblebee forced himself to speak in his own voice through the radio and said the first thing that came to mind.

"**PRIME**! Prime did it!"

"BEE! BEE! **BEE**!"

Just then a tired pair of optics belonging to a certain sparkling slowly peaked up over the yellow Camaro's dash and began to giggle softly.

With shock Mikaela stared at the waking sparkling.

Giggling, the sparkling suddenly tumbled out of Bumblebee's interior and erupted in laughter.

With drifting optics, the little one looked from object to object in utter fascination and awe. That was until she saw the barn and heard…the noises.

Cocking her head, the little Autobot listened closely and then at the sound of a cow bellowing, she was crawling away quickly.

Quickly transforming, Bumblebee lunged out and grabbed the little runaway before she could escape. She continued to crawl in mid-air and then beeped angrily and wildly. Why did Bee do that? She was going to go see what was making all the weird noises!

With adult-like beeps, Bumblebee gently jabbed an index digit into the sparkling's nose plate and scolded.

Covering her mouth, Mikaela tried to hide a rising smile fallowed by laughter. This was so cute!

Bumblebee merely glanced at Mikaela and then rolled his optics. Great, now he had TWO femmes laughing at him.

Finally pushing the laughter aside, Mikaela laughed as she cleared her throat. "So…Bumblebee…this is _**Prime's**_ baby?"

Having to think about it, Bumblebee soon remembered that humans refer to their young offspring as '_**babies**_' as they refer to young as '_**sparklings**_'. Realizing what she meant, Bumblebee slowly nodded.

Mikaela slowly looked away in awe and utter astonishment. "Well, isn't that something…**Prime**…the boss-bot _himself_…has actually got a kid. Wow. Wait till Sam hears about this!"

Looking back up at Bumblebee, Mikaela smiled fiendishly. "So…who did the big guy _'hook-up-with'_ Bumblebee?"

Cocking his head, Bumblebee whistled quizitively.

Mikaela smiled and shrugged. "You know…who did he…'_do-the-deed-with_'?"

Again having to think about it for a moment, an epiphany suddenly smacked him in the back of the head. He knew what Mikaela was talking about.

Screwing up all his available face plates in disgust, Bumblebee groaned and shook his head making Mikaela laugh abruptly. "Come on Bee, who was the lucky girl?"

Again Bumblebee shook his head.

Crossing her arms Mikaela scoffed. "Come on Bee, you can tell me."

Smirking Bumblebee continued to shake his head as he handed Mikaela a small piece of paper folded in half.

Opening it, Mikaela read it out loud.

**To: Sam & Mikaela**

**From: Major William Lennox**

**-Sam and Mikaela,**

** I understand that after all this time of Bumblebee's absence it may come as a shock to be seeing him again so soon, and is even more so of a shock to see him with another tiny bot. I know you two probably have a lot of other questions but for your sakes I'll cut it short;**** the kid is Prime's****. Yes, the little tyke belongs to the big guy. Don't ask how that came to be, believe me I don't want to explain this for the ump-teenth time. The point is the little girl is Prime's daughter, her name is Kayda. We need you two to allow Bumblebee to keep Kayda hidden at your acreage. Her life in is great danger. And I bet that you two can guess who the son-of-a-bitch is that's going to come after her. Either way, she needs to be hidden, and your place was the best idea we had.**

** Mikaela, I know you'll probably be all for this plan, but Sam…if you've got a problem with this…then maybe you should know that Prime would be "more than happy" to talk to you. Don't worry guys you will get compensation for this as a little perk from Prime himself.**

**Don't worry; Kayda won't be there too long. We just have to wait until things cool off out here at Diego Garcia. And I strongly emphasize the words 'too-long'.**

**I'll see you two soon,**

_Major William Lennox_

Looking up from the note, Mikaela was completely lost for words. And swallowed hard looking up at Bumblebee.

"Prime….She's Prime's baby? Are you serious? Bumblebee!"

Shrugging Bumblebee looked down at Kayda who was casually chewing on her hand staring intently at a nearby pasture full of cattle.

Beaming, Bumblebee merely pointed to Kayda's tiny antennas and chuckled softly.

Shaking her head Mikaela scoffed. "Yeah…I guess I do see a resemblance."

Looking over at Mikaela Kayda cooed and giggled softly.

A small smile crept across Mikaela's face and she found herself laughing softly. "Bumblebee, there's still one thing I don't understand…"

Looking up Bumblebee's radio cracked. "What?"

Laughing, Mikaela looked up at Kayda and smiled warmly. "How in the world did something this cute come from Prime?"

Bumblebee shrugged and looked away as Kayda suddenly erupted in a fit of giggles. Mikaela nodded laughing even harder. "I guess some questions are better left unsolved."

…

..

…

….*****….

"What if something went wrong Ratchet? What if something happened and now Kayda is helpless and at the unmerciful hand of my worst enemy?"

Watching Prime pace back and forth, Ratchet groaned and rubbed his tired optics. "Prime, I'm sure that Kayda is just fine. Bumblebee is a very capable warrior and I'm positive he would never let anyone harm Kayda."

Looking at Ratchet , Prime shook his head and groaned with an uneasy vocalize. "I want to believe you Ratchet, but a part of my spark just can't except that. I need to know that she's alright."

Looking up Ratchet started to laugh. Looking up Prime growled with a cold stare. "What could POSSIBLY be funny?"

Ratchet laughed. "You've got it bad sir."

Scowling Prime growled. "What?"

Looking away Ratchet fiddled with a nearby tool. "You sir, have the rare case of 'I-need-to-be-a-protective-parent' syndrome."

Narrowing his optics Prime scoffed. "What?"

Ratchet smiled broadly and shrugged. "It's simple Prime, because of your internal spark link with Kayda, its instinctive programming to want to be around her constantly. You want to protect her and ease whatever pain she may have. It's natural for a bot in your position."

Continuing with the same stare Prime huffed. "Is that supposed to make me feel better about sending Kayda; my only child, away to a place where I don't even know about?"

Continuing to smile, Ratchet shrugged. "Not really, I just felt like pointing out the 'oh-so-obvious'."

Lifting his hand to a hitting position Prime growled. "You know Ratchet; you are NOT making this separation any easier."

Nodding Ratchet grinned. "I know."

As Optimus turned away quietly scoffing to himself, he sighed and looked away. "I hope that she will be alright without me there."

Casually slapping Prime on the shoulder, IronHide almost seemed to come out of nowhere. "Oh Prime, ya' worry too much! I'm sure the little runt will be fine. And before ya' know it, she'll be back here and back to her mischievous habits."

Optimus chuckled softly nodding his head. "I suppose your right IronHide."

IronHide smirked as a wide grin covered his face plate. "of course I'm right, and you know what else…I bet you a solar cycle's ration of fuel that Kayda is so busy and so entertained that she'll be disappointed to leave Sam and Mikaela's."

Continuing to nod, Prime forced a small smile on his face plate. "For Kayda's sake IronHide, I sincerely hope you are right."

…

…

…

…

….*****….


	9. Chapter 10

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 10****~:::….**

"Uh, Bumblebee? I wouldn't let Kayda wander TOO far; I just don't know how the cattle across the road will react to her."

Smiling and giggling quietly, Mikaela casually pointed.

Bumblebee looked over his shoulder and jumped at the sight of Kayda crawling away toward the heard of Holstein cattle grazing in the field across the road. Jumping and catching Kayda off guard, Bumblebee swept her up and scolded her with a series of beeps and whistles. Kayda on the other hand merely smiled and gently kicked her stabilizing servos back and forth in the air as Bumblebee held her out in front of him.

Just then something caught Bumblebee's attention.

Out of the corner of his optic, Bee caught a glance of a dust cloud speeding down the road toward the acreage.

Mikaela quickly glanced over her shoulder at Bumblebee. "Bee, take Kayda to the barn and hide out there. I'll call you when it's safe now go!"

Bee nodded adjusting Kayda in his arms and sprinting for the barn door. Kneeling down he opened the door and then scrambled in shutting it behind him.

Watching through a small crack in the door Bumblebee watched as a close call was about to ensue.

Slowly an old Dodge farm truck from 1938 painted in bright red paint slowly rolled into the driveway and came to a steady halt.

Taking in a long steady breath, Mikaela smiled and approached.

"Good-afternoon Mr. Stinson, is there something I can do for you?"

Slowly, a large and some-what stocky man in his late 60's stepped foot on the gravel and gently slammed the truck door shut. He was a large man, both height and width wise. Bumblebee had never really seen a human quite like this! He wore large black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat to match along with loose boot-cut jeans and a blue and green pled shirt. His face was somewhat chunky hidden behind a broad white mustache yet, he seemed sincere with eyes that right away seemed gentle and warm.

"Good afternoon Mikaela, how are you today?"

Mikaela bowed her head slightly and smiled in return. "I'm very good sir, thank you for asking."

Clearing his throat, the large man nodded and proceeded to pull a cigar case from his back pocket. "Is Samuel around this afternoon?"

Mikaela shook her head. "No Mr. Stinson, he had to work today."

Nodding, the large white mustached-man took a cigar out of its case, lit it and inhaled a large quantity of the cigar's contaminants. Blowing the smoke out slowly he coughed and cleared his throat. "And when will you be expecting him back?"

Mikaela shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Probably around five or so…that is unless Mr. Kinsey doesn't make him stay longer."

Slowly Mr. Stinson nodded. Sighing Mikaela crossed her arms and rested her weight on one leg. "What is it that you need Sam for exactly?"

Looking up from his cigar, Mr. Stinson chuckled softly. "Well, a couple days ago I asked Samuel to move my tractor from out of the barn and park it in the drive-way so that I could get some work done, but seeing as it isn't out here I can't help but assume that he must have forgotten."

Mikaela smiled and shrugged. "And let me guess, the keys for your tractor are on the same key-ring for the house…the same key-ring that Sam has?"

Shaking his head, the man continued to chuckle. "Of course not, I have the keys right here…"

Pulling the keys out of his shirt pocket, he gently dangled them in the air for Mikaela to see, and then proceeded to put them back. "…I just wanted the tractor out so that I wouldn't have to fight with any of your belonging that you may be storing in the barn."

Slowly Mr. Stinson pulled away from Mikaela and walked away…straight for the barn.

Bumblebee hesitated and quietly tied to move both Kayda and himself away from the door.

Mikaela hesitated and jumped. "Uh, Mr. Stinson?"

Stopping and turning around, Mr. Stinson raised an eyebrow. "Yes Mikaela?"

Looking around for an excuse Mikaela stuttered. "Um, s-sir, I… I really don't think you should go in there."

Patiently listening he narrowed his glance. "Why should I not go in?"

Mikaela looked away and mumbled under her breath. "Oh _great_…" Looking back up she cautiously looked at the barn and then back at Mr. Stinson. "well… sir…because…"

"Because…why?" By now Mr. Stinson was losing his patience.

Sighing Mikaela spoke the first things that came to mind. "Because…because the other day, I- I saw a…a rat running around."

Remaining quiet for only a split second, Mr. Stinson burst out in heavy laughter. "Girly, a farm without a rat or two just really wouldn't be a farm! You're gonna have those no matter what!"

Shaking his head laughing he passed Mikaela and approached the barn door and rested a hand on the door handle.

Mikaela reached out. "Wait! Don't!"

Opening the door, a soft ray of sunshine flowed in through the doorway and pigments flew out of the hay loft, the barn was quiet…and…empty.

In utter shock Mikaela looked around corners and behind equipment. Mr. Stinson looked up from his tractor dumfounded. "Mikaela…"

Looking up Mikaela froze. "Yes?"

Mr. Stinson slowly shook his head in confusion. "What in the red rock river valley are you doing?"

Mikaela looked around confused and flabbergasted. "I...I was just…"

Waving a dismissive hand, Stinson smiled warmly. "Oh don't worry about those rats; I'll have my wife Kimberly pick up a cat or two from the animal shelter to take care of it."

Climbing on top of his green John Deere, and with a roar of life as the engine turned over, Stinson smiled as he pulled out and yelling over the loud hum he grinned. "In the mean time, just set out some Coke, trust me; it get's 'em every time!"

Mikaela nodded and waved back. "I'll be sure to do that!"

As the green tractor drifted down the driveway and around the corner out of sight, Mikaela smiled and sighed. "Okay Bumblebee, you and Kayda can come out now."

*THWACK*

Suddenly the ground shook violently. Mikaela wheeled around only to see Bumblebee lying on the floor face down with Kayda sitting triumphantly on his back giggling and clapping. She thought that was fun and wanted to do it again!

Looking up at the rafters Mikaela noticed small scrapes in the wood, were Bumblebee's hands and stabilizing servos HAD been.

Shaking her head she giggled softly. "Did you learn that trick from the big bot Bee?"

Looking up Bee shrugged before letting his face again sink back into the dirt.

….*****….

Later that evening as Mikaela and Bee sat around in the hay talking about Kayda, the gentle hum of an engine entering the yard caught Mikaela's attention. Peering through a crack in the barn door, Mikaela sighed and swung the door open. "Sam! It's about time you come back!"

Slowly rising out of a small grey cavalier, Sam groaned and gently kissed Mikaela on the cheek. "For a while Mikaela, I wasn't sure I wasn't going to come back at all!"

Taking Sam's arm Mikaela talked seductively. "Oh, and why is that?"

Groaning Sam shook his head, completely oblivious to the fact that Mikaela was slowly leading him to the barn. "Mr. Kinsey made me stay longer so that I could finish filling out these stupid business forms."

Sighing in relief Sam gently nuzzled into Mikaela's neck. "But at least I can come home to you, kick-back, relax and let my worries just fade."

Laughing slightly Mikaela pushed the barn door open. "Yeah…Sam…about that…"

Just then Sam froze and face turned blank. Looking up Bumblebee hesitated and shrugged sheepishly trying to look innocent.

Sam was lost for words until he swallowed hard. "Bumblebee? What are YOU doing here?"

Lightly tapping Sam on the shoulder, Mikaela pointed down into the hay. "Uh…Sam? You're answer to _THAT_ question is lying right in Bumblebee's lap in the hay."

Looking down, Sam froze at the sight of a little maroon red and purplish blue figure sitting quietly in Bumblebee's lap watching Sam with the uttermost fascination.

Slowly lifting a hand and pointing Sam's jaw dropped. Then looking at Mikaela he choked.

Mikaela laughed resting a hand on Sam's. "Sam that's Kayda…"

Looking back up at Bumblebee who watched with innocent optics, Sam swallowed hard and growled still pointing. "Oh, **HELL** NO!"

…

…

…

….*****….

Mikaela, Bumblebee and Kayda remained quiet and still waiting for a comment. Sam sat in the hay with confusion written all over his face. Looking over the note from Lennox for the 7 billionth time, Sam scoffed shaking his head. "So… this is…**Prime's** kid? And he wants' **us** to hide her out here?"

Slowly Mikaela nodded. "I know…I couldn't believe it at first either."

More bewildered than anything, Sam stuttered. "How…did…THAT…happen?" Just then Sam motioned toward Kayda who was nestled quietly in Bumblebee's lap.

Sam groaned with a slight laugh to his voice as he looked over Major Lennox's note for the tenth time. "Okay, how can Lennox expect us NOT to be curious as to how this little bot came into existence?"

Mikaela laughed and shrugged. "Who knows…but…we've got more important things to worry about than the reproductive nature of alien robots."

Scowling, Sam leaned back in the hay and scoffed. "Okay, what's more important?"

Mikaela glared coldly. "Sam, this is serious! Prime asked us to make sure that Kayda stays safe and hidden!"

Lifting a finger, Sam smirked. "If I recall correctly; it was Lennox who asked, not Prime."

Mikaela growled motioning to both a bewildered Bumblebee and Kayda. "THAT makes no difference Sam; the point is that Kayda needs to be hidden and our acreage is the best place to hide her! Besides…you OWE Prime!"

Standing up Sam laughed abruptly. "I OWE HIM! _**HA**_! More like HE OWES ME!"

Mikaela stood up getting in Sam's face. "Oh really…how does _HE_ owe **YOU**?"

Sam smiled. "Simple…first, I killed Megatron for him and second I brought him back to life with the Matrix. I saved his ass…twice!"

Mikaela smiled back, in an evil kind of way. "True as that may be _Sammy_, you also have to remember…who was the one that caught you from falling off a ten story building, fought Megatron, was willing to blow himself up with the All-Spark _and_ **DIED** for you while fighting Megatron and how many other Decepticons, and in the process of all of this he may have very well saved the entire universe from Decepticon cruelty _AND_—!"

"**OKAY**! YOU MADE YOU POINT MIKAELA!"

Sam stared coldly at Mikaela who just stood against the wall as content as can be. "Fine, I OWE PRIME…I'll admit that…but—."

"But what? Sam, whether you like it or not Kayda and Bumblebee ARE staying here. Besides…I think Kayda is kind of cute."

Mikaela smiled warmly at the small bot nestled in Bumblebee's lap.

Giggling Kayda smiled and cooed in return.

Mikaela smiled and then passed an 'its-my-way-or-the-highway' face. Looking away and groaning Sam growled. He knew he had been beat.

Mikaela smiled and gently slipped out the barn door. "I knew that you would see things my way Sam."

Looking up at Bumblebee Mikaela smiled. "Goodnight Bumblebee…"

She then looked down at Bumblebee's lap to Kayda who was watching with curious optics and smiled warmly. "…goodnight Kayda."

Kayda smiled and as if by instinct waved. "Bye-bye!"

Mikaela laughed and slowly moved out the door into the night.

Sighing Sam shook his head and groaned. "Sometimes I wonder why I even wanted a girlfriend."

Bumblebee and Kayda both beeped curiously and watched Sam.

Turning around Sam scoffed as he moved toward the door. "What are you two looking at?"

…

Night had fallen. The air was cool and crisp and nocturnal animals sang there nightly hymns into the moonlit night.

Out in the barn Bumblebee gently laid an almost recharging sparkling in a large mound of hay and carefully laid a thermal blanket on her that her sire had took the liberty of packing along. Sighing Bumblebee sank back against a corner and chuckled. He never knew that taking care of Kayda would be this easy! All he had to do today was refuel her a couple of times, play with her and then put her down to recharge. It was that simple! Laying his head back on one of the barn walls, Bumblebee suddenly found himself slowly drifting into stasis. If this was going to be the way things operated with Kayda around then the next few days or so would go by like a breeze…he hoped.

….*****….

Morning.

Most humans refer to it as the awakening of life, of hope and is the start of new beginnings. For Bumblebee, it was the start of hell.

Opening her optics suddenly…Kayda felt this weird unsettling feeling in her tank…not like the other times…not like when she wanted fuel, no…this me was different; her tank hurt. It _really _hurt.

Looking up from her spot in the hay, she saw Bumblebee deep in stasis against the wall.

Looking around, Kayda started to feel uneasy. This wasn't home. Where was here berth; and her toys? But more importantly…where was daddy? Trying to sit up and get a better look, Kayda stopped suddenly and dropped back into the hay. That really hurt just now! Whimpering Kayda pawed at her mid-plate, trying to understand why it hurt but couldn't. Looking over at Bumblebee Kayda whimpered with a pleading tone to her cries, but Bumblebee wouldn't rise. Trying to sit up again Kayda stopped and fell back into a fetal position…screaming.

…

…

…

"NO PRIME, STOP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HUMAN CONSENT YOU KNOW THAT!"

IronHide, Sideswipe, Jolt, and the twins struggled to hold the raging commander back. Trying to push the large red and blue flamed mech back, IronHide snapped. "WHAT IS IT THAT'S GOT YOUR CIRCUTS IN A KNOT PRIME!"

Not even acknowledging his soldiers attempts to hold him, Prime stared off into the distance with horror written on his faceplates. "It's Kayda! **She needs me IronHide! LET GO, ALL OF YOU THAT'S AN ORDER!"**

Watching from a distance all three femmes watched in confusion. Apparently the commotion also merited the attention of some passing humans as well.

Lennox stopped near Chromia's wheel and awed. "What on earth has gotten into Prime?"

Looking down at the human, Chromia shrugged worriedly. "We're not sure, just a little while ago he was fine…and then he just…"

Arcee suddenly threw her hands up. "Snapped! He started screaming Kayda's name and tried to leave the base compound that was before IronHide and Sideswipe tried to stop him and calm him down…when he refused, they had to call in Jolt and the twins as reinforcements to completely sedate Prime."

Lennox's eye widened as his gaze sifted to a new sight of five mechs trying to wrestle Prime to the ground. "What crawled up his tailpipe?"

Flareup shook her head and sighed. "Who knows, but whatever it is, it must be serious."

Suddenly Ratchet moved past the triplets and Lennox and shouted to the five that now had Prime on his mid-plate on the ground. "HOLD HIM STILL!"

Pulling out a long needle like tool, Ratchet carefully pierced the sensitive muscle-cabling in Prime's neck. With a slight yell of shock, Prime stared coldly at those holding him down and at Ratchet.

"**ALL OF YOU LET ME GO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? KAYDA NEEDS ME**! KAYDA— Kay—."

Slowly the sedative started to take affect and within minutes Prime's head dropped. He was gone.

Slowly getting up IronHide huffed in astonishment. "Wow Ratchet, what did you give him?"

Standing up Ratchet groaned and shook his head. "It was a stasis sedative, extremely powerful and extremely lethal if given a large enough dose."

Jolt slowly rose from his place on the ground with raised optic ridges. "How much did you give him?"

Ratchet looked up suddenly. "Probably enough to kill an Autobot the size of Sideswipe."

"WHAT?" Sideswipe shot back suddenly. "Prime needed THAT much?"

Slowly Ratchet nodded. "He's not a weak mech by any means…I got lucky in the calculations as to how much I gave him…if I would have had any less, he probably would not have gone down as fast as he did."

IronHide nodded sarcastically rubbing his chassis. "Oh yeah Ratchet…you couldn't have speeded up the calculations ANY faster."

Glaring at the black topkick Ratchet hissed. "Would you have rather that I not I would not have given him any sedative at all? Maybe then you five could have wrestled Prime for another…oh I don't know…hour or so."

Stepping in Sideswipe separated the CMO and weapons specialist from starting a fight. "None of that is really important now guys, we need to focus on the problem; what made Prime lose it?"

Looking away from IronHide and the others Ratchet kneeled down next to the motionless commander. Skids sighed and groaned. "Well…he WAS yellin' somethin'."

Standing up abruptly Ratchet looked at the small green mech. "What was he yelling?"

Mudflap jumped in suddenly. "Kayda! He was yellin' for Kayda!"

Looking down at Prime's mass he shook his head and groaned worriedly. "Something's wrong…Prime wouldn't just lash out like that if he didn't have a legit reason. There is something seriously wrong."

Looking up suddenly Ratchet handed another dose of sedative to IronHide. "If he wakes up and tries to leave again…give him that sedative dose."

Looking down at the liquid filled needle in his grasp, IronHide's smile turned dark and mischievously evil. "Can I shoot him with it now?"

All at once a chorus of "NO's!" blared out at IronHide. Sinking slightly IronHide growled. "I was just asking."

Moving swiftly into the command center of the base, Ratchet opened the private link to Bumblebee, the one that supposedly only Prime was suppose to have access to.

"—Ratchet to Bumblebee: do you copy—?"

There was no answer; only static. That was strange of Bumblebee. Bumblebee was usually the kind of mech that if hailed by a message on his comm. link frequency, he would usually respond in record time, but the line was frighteningly silent.

"—Ratchet to Bumblebee: Bumblebee are you there—?"

Again there was nothing but awkward silence in the form of static.

"—Bumblebee, answer your comm. link—!"

Again…nothing.

Closing the link Ratchet literally ran out onto the tarmac and found Major Lennox.

"Major, requesting permission to leave the compound."

Lennox looked up raising an eye brow. "Where are you going to go?"

Ratchet looked away shaking his head. "Bumblebee is not answering to my attempted calls…something is not right and I have to find out what it is."

IronHide scoffed folding his arms. "But you don't even know where he is!"

Ratchet laughed stepping away slightly. "That's what a GPS is for, luckily enough for me; I can track Bumblebee using the homing beacon that the humans put on us when N.E.S.T. was established."

Looking back at Lennox Ratchet continued. "Major, am I—?"

Without hesitation Will nodded. "Hell yes! If something is up, GO…don't worry about the gritty little details just GO!"

Ratchet nodded transforming into his alternate for which consisted of an H2 Fire Search and Rescue vehicle, and without hesitation, the CMO activated all available sirens and was out the gate before anyone could speak.

…

…

….*****….

Trying to calm down a screaming, crying and moaning sparkling according the Bumblebee was worse than fighting a Decepticon with reinforcements. All he remembered was waking up abruptly to a horrific scream that Kayda produced. From that moment Bee had spent the last half an hour trying to calm the youngster but nothing helped. She was in pain. Horrific, unimaginable, excruciatingly painful agony. She wouldn't move from her fetal position in the hay and cried even louder if Bee tried to touch her let alone hold her.

Looking around rubbing his head in frustration and horror, Bumblebee couldn't understand what was wrong. Why was Kayda screaming like this? Why didn't she want him to hold her? What was causing the pain? All these questions and more ran through his already over-heating processor.

Suddenly the barn door opened and a concerned Mikaela peered inside.

"Bumblebee, is everything okay?"

Frantically Bumblebee shook his head 'yes' as to not alarm Mikaela. For a moment or two Mikaela watched as Bee tried to comfort Kayda with her toy giraffe (another thing that Prime made sure to pack along). But Kayda wouldn't take it. Her cries for a while softened as she stared blankly at the giraffe. But then she turned her attention away and pushed her face plate into the hay. With sagging shoulders, Bee let the giraffe drop. He didn't know what to do. He had tried to refuel her, she didn't want it…he tried to hold her, and she would scream…he tried to play and she'd look away and whimper. He _DID __**NOT**_ know what to do.

"Bee…"

Bumblebee looked up to see Mikaela looking more concerned than ever. "Are you _**sure**_ everything's okay?"

Bumblebee couldn't deny it any longer. He promised Prime that he would take care of Kayda and so far he was doing a pretty lousy job. He couldn't just sit here anymore…he HAD to do something.

Slowly Bumblebee shook his head 'no'.

Mikaela nodded solemnly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Again Bumblebee shook his head 'no'.

Nodding Mikaela slowly turned away to leave. "Well Bee, if you need anything just call for me; okay?"

Slowly Bee nodded.

As Mikaela left Bumblebee stared both sadly and blankly at the suffering sparkling. What he wouldn't give just to know what was wrong.

…

…

…

….*****….

One after another, cars along the interstate moved aside as a Fire Search and Rescue H2 rushed pass them with its sirens blaring. Obviously that person was in a hurry! But what the people in the other cars didn't realize was that that was not an ordinary H2.

At record speeds (even for him) Ratchet moved swiftly down the interstate following the directions of the GPS. Whatever was going on with Kayda was serious, and time at the moment was not just crucial but precious, for all he knew Kayda could be dying, and if that was the case…well…then Bumblebee wouldn't last much longer as far as Prime was concerned.

Suddenly the GPS sounded across his interior: "Turn right at next exit and veer left for twenty miles."

The voice was synthesized to sound female which after awhile ratchet found to be somewhat annoying.

Barely slowing down Ratchet banked up the exit and more 'yielded' rather than came to a 'full-stop'.

Other horns honked and people leaned out their windows to curse only to stop and realize what kind of vehicle it was that went past. Ratchet at that moment just laughed to himself saying.

"This vehicle form _does_ have its advantages."

Blaring down a scarcely used highway Ratchet listened closely to the sound of the rubber on his tires coming into contact with the tar of the road. And on top of that questions raced through his processer.

Was Kayda alright, or was she in serious trouble? What happened? Why hasn't Bumblebee tried to contact anyone or at least contact them after Ratchet's earlier attempts? These questions and others caused Ratchet to almost miss the turn, and I emphasize "almost". Barely slowing down, Ratchet slid around the corner rather than turning, and continued to (eh-hem) "hall-ass" down the vacant lonely highway. He was getting close.

Without warning the GPS sounded. "You have arrived."

Looking around Ratchet growled to himself. "There's nothing here!"

But that was until two farms came into view the one closest was fairly open and kind of cluttered. That couldn't have been his destination. From the way Sam had described the acreage they were renting; it was a large, enclosed, and clean lot with a house, a barn and several smaller buildings. The farm just ahead fit that description. Ratchet slowly came to a halt on the highway, and then turned in on the driveway.

"This better be the right place or else I'll be in deep slag."

Pulling up into the yard, Ratchet stopped…and listened.

"**!** **!"**

Now that cry was all too familiar. It was Kayda…and it was coming from the barn.

After making sure the coast was clear from any on-lookers, Ratchet transformed and slowly approached…listening.

Again Kayda screamed a 'Primus-awful' scream.

Literally kicking the door in, Ratchet screamed. "BUMBLEBEE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Freezing and falling backwards in the hay, Bumblebee held up his hands and played the first thing he had on his radio.

"—_I swear officer, I didn't do it! I was framed! It wasn't me, I swear!"_

Ratchet looked Bumblebee over for only a moment before turning his attention to a screaming, quivering sparkling lying in the hay.

"How long has she been like this Bumblebee?"

Getting up out of the hay, Bumblebee slumped his shoulders, choking out words through his damaged vocalizer. "Since this morning."

"Really?" Ratchet folded his arms, and rested on a stabilizing servo.

Bumblebee nodded.

Slowly nodding Ratchet approached and kneeled down next to Kayda. "I see…well…why don't we just take a look."

Carefully picking Kayda up into his hands, Ratchet proceeded to scan the squirming, crying sparkling.

After a moment, Ratchet looked up at Bumblebee through the corner of his optic. "Well, I'm not detecting any immediate threats to her primary systems…but that doesn't mean anything."

As Ratchet continued, a rising discomfort continued to boil up in poor Kayda…right up to the point where she couldn't take it anymore.

It was quick…disgusting…and…well, you get the idea.

Bumblebee almost lost it as well and had to turn away.

Coughing slightly Kayda shook uncontrollably and whimpered with fluid streaming from her optics. She didn't know what it was exactly she did and it didn't feel good, and at least her tank felt a little bit better now.

Looking down at himself, Ratchet shook his head remaining calm and composed. In human terms, Bumblebee looked as if he was about ready to gag.

Looking up from the liquid tank contents on his chest, Ratchet smiled looking at Bumblebee. "Well, at least we now know what the problem was."

Not even being able to look Ratchet in the optic, Bumblebee just nodded.

Despite the fact that Kayda openly purged all over his chest, Ratchet still found a way to chuckle. Looking up smiling Ratchet dropped his head slightly. "Bumblebee, do you think you could go up to the house and get me a few towels?"

Without even turning around Bumblebee quickly nodded and slipped out the door.

Ratchet merely shook his head and looked away as the door slowly closed.

Looking down at the trembling sparkling in his arms, Ratchet smiled. "It's okay Kayda, I know you didn't mean to."

Gently caressing the outside of Kayda's hand Ratchet laughed softly.

Letting her trembling subside as the aches started to recede, she looked up and sighed. Ratchet just scoffed playfully. "Yeah, I bet you feel better."

Looking Kayda over he stopped as something on the ground caught his attention. Just then the barn door opened and Bumblebee peered inside…then…went back out.

"Bumblebee get in here!"

Slowly, Bumblebee drug himself in and without looking handed the towels to Ratchet.

Taking the towels suddenly, Ratchet held up the object in question. "Bumblebee, do you know where Kayda could have possibly gotten this?"

Looking out of the corner of his optics, Bumblebee noticed Ratchet holding a small bolt covered with tank fluid.

Turning away Bumblebee shook. Just the smell alone was going to be the end of him…or so he thought.

Scoffing Ratchet growled. "Bumblebee, pull yourself together and concentrate; do you know where Kayda could have gotten this? I have a feeling that she probably swallowed this and it was this that upset her tank."

Again looking out of the corner of his optic Bumblebee carefully examined the object in question that Ratchet now held and after a moment, shook his head 'no'.

Letting a moment pass, Ratchet finally shrugged and looked away. "Either way Bumblebee, you HAVE to watch her. She's a sparkling…she'll put whatever she can get a hold of into her mouth."

Looking back Bumblebee slowly nodded.

"Good."

Looking away and gently laying Kayda back in the hay, Ratchet looked up. "I mean it Bumblebee, this is serious!"

Cracking up his vocalizer he scoffed. "Okay!"

Looking back down at himself, Ratchet carefully whipped the liquid tank contents away from his chest plate.

"You know Ratchet; it might work better if you had a wet towel to clean up that mess."

Without even having to turn around Ratchet looked up and smiled. "Hello Mikaela."

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at the sight of the young female human with dark hair. "So you say a wet towel will do better?"

Smiling Mikaela walked in the door shutting it behind her, and handed Ratchet a wet towel. "I thought you might need this."

Carefully taking the towel from Mikaela Ratchet gently bowed his head. "Thank you Mikaela."

"You're welcome…you gotta have quick fixes for these kinds of things."

Nodding Ratchet wiped away the rest of the residue.

Mikaela smiled and then looked at Ratchet curiously. "Ratchet, how did you know to come out here?"

Smiling Ratchet shrugged. "Well, let's just say a little parent's intuition from Prime gave us a pretty good hint."

Sitting on a nearby hay bale Mikaela smiled curiously. "What do you mean 'hint'."

Laughing Ratchet shook his head. "Okay, okay he threw an all out fit."

Laughing Mikaela shook her head leaning back on the bale. "What? Prime?Really?"

Nodding Ratchet smiled fiendishly to himself. "Yes, he basically went…well…in all honesty…he went insane."

Mikaela leaned forward dumbfounded. "Insane? Prime? No way."

Ratchet merely nodded. "For some odd reason Prime started acting abnormal and then tried to leave the confinements without human approval and then proceeded to leave by force. It actually took most mechs on the base having to _literally_ hold him down."

Both Mikaela and Bumblebee looked up dumbfounded. Mikaela shook her head not believing what she was hearing. "How did Prime know?"

Ratchet shrugged smiling. "Well…it's somewhat hard to explain."

Folding her arms, she smiled. "Try me."

Looking away Ratchet simply shrugged. "The easiest way I can explain it is that Prime and Kayda share a physical bond or link with one another. If one of them feels something that deeply affects one's emotions, then the other feels it as well."

Mikaela looked up and laughed. "Really? It's that strong?"

Ratchet just nodded. Carefully placing her hands on her hips, Mikaela just shook her head. "Poor Kayda, if what you say is true Ratchet, then Kayda can probably feel Prime's pain now."

Glancing toward Kayda laying quietly in the hay, Ratchet just nodded. "It is s possibility, but I would think that—."

"R-Ratchet?"

Looking up over his shoulder, Ratchet saw bumblebee sitting quietly in the hay twiddling his digits. Looking up Bumblebee struggled to use his own vocalizer.

"Am…I…in trouble?"

Laughing Ratchet shook his head. "Now Bumblebee, you are not in trouble. You would've been if it was Prime that came out here instead of me though."

"Hey Ratchet…"

Again looking over his shoulder, Ratchet's optics met Mikaela's glance. "…how did you find your way out here anyway?"

Chuckling Ratchet folded his arms across his massive chest plate. "Simple. I just traced Bumblebee's private comm. link frequency and loaded the coordinates into my global positioning system that human NEST officials so gratefully upgraded me with."

Nodding mischievously Mikaela looked up. "_Sooooo_, say: if Optimus were to get loose he would be able to do the same thing?"

Freezing suddenly Ratchet groaned loudly. "Oh SLAG! No, Prime can't trace Bumblebee but he CAN trace me! I need to get back to NEST NOW!"

Mikaela cocked her head curiously, still laughing. "Ratchet, why don't you want Prime knowing where Kayda is?"

Opening the barn door Ratchet huffed. "It's for both Prime's protection as well as Kayda's."

Stopping suddenly, Ratchet turned and handed a small canister of fluid to Bumblebee. "Bee, if you have any more problems, contact me. But if her tank gets upset again, just give her that fuel mixture."

Ratchet then walked out the door. Looking out the door Mikaela waved and yelled. "Bye Ratchet and thank you!"

Ratchet just simply waved before transforming into his H2 self and drove quickly out the driveway and back the way in which he came.

…

Closing the door again, Mikaela watched as Bumblebee carefully lifted Kayda up and out of the hay.

Whimpering quietly Kayda looked up at the big yellow mech. She was feeling _much_, much better now that her tank didn't hurt anymore.

Pulling Kayda close to his chest, Bumblebee beeped and cooed.

Kicking and squealing, Kayda clapped and reached toward Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee just laughed and continued to coo softly as he rubbed his nose plates against hers.

Mikaela just laughed shaking her head. "Well, I have to hand to it Kayda…if she has the ability to make any mech give her Eskimo kisses just by looking at them…then she truly has a gift."

…

…

…

….*****….

As for Bumblebee, Kayda and Mikaela (poor Sam was at work…again) the rest of the day and the next week or so to follow went rather smoothly. Kayda had found a routine around the acreage and stuck to it.

Begin the day with a bottle of fuel and then chase the chickens and sheep.

Then it was scaring the fainting goats as many times as she could until boredom took effect.

After that she watched the horses in the pasture next door and the cattle across the road.

When noon would roll around, she'd go get another canister of fuel from Bumblebee and then would continue on her crawling spree.

Afterwards, she'd play countless games with Bumblebee in the barn until evening rolled around.

Then she would get washed down with the hose by Mikaela and after that would get yet another canister of fuel.

Evenings consisted of sitting in the barn in Bumblebee's lap as Bee and Mikaela talked and at the end of the day she would power down with her blanket and giraffe in the hay.

_THAT_ was a full day for our sparkling.

But as the days continued, something started to change in Kayda. Luckily for Bumblebee's sake, he discovered it rather quickly. There was nothing he could do about it but comfort her…but still.

It started almost two weeks after being at Sam and Mikaela's farm that Kayda started acting…different.

It was a Thursday morning. Everything began the same way as it had for the last two weeks.

As what came to be known as a usual, Bumblebee was the first to wake up. So…he got up and did the first thing that he had become accustom to doing. He prepped Kayda's fuel for when she woke up.

When she finally did, Bumblebee gave her a good ten minutes or so before taking Kayda into his arms, nestling her in his lap, and giving her, her morning fuel.

Now, USUALLY Kayda would almost seemingly inhale the fuel every morning in order to start on her routine…but today…she didn't.

At first, Bumblebee was a little shocked to see Kayda actually turn away from the canister.

Raising an optic Bumblebee carefully nudged the canister closer only to beep in surprised at having Kayda squawk suddenly and push it away.

For a moment Bumblebee was silent and still. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Was it her tank again? Was she having some discomfort again?"

Reaching in a small cavern in his back plating armor, Bumblebee pulled out the small canister that Ratchet had given him before he left. Ratchet had given him strict instructions that if she was showing signs of tank discomfort, to give her this fuel mixture immediately. But…she wasn't crying and cringing in pain like before. She wasn't curled up in what the humans call 'the fetal position' and screaming whenever someone tried to hold her. So maybe it's not her tank. Putting the canister back, Bumblebee sat there and thought about it. What could it be? Was she just…grumpy? Leaning over and looking at Kayda's face plates closely and was a little surprised…and disturbed.

Gripping Bumblebee's armor tightly, Kayda just sat in Bee's lap quietly staring at nothing in particular…with tears slowly running down her face.

Bumblebee cooed softly making Kayda look up. Trying to make her smile Bumblebee crossed his optics and attempted to cover his face and then reemerge saying peek-a-boo…but…Kayda just remained quiet as she turned away and dug her face into Bee's armor and whimpered softly.

…

The entire day continued like that.

She didn't begin the day with a bottle of fuel and then chase the chickens and sheep.

She didn't then go scare the fainting goats as many times as she could until boredom took effect.

She didn't go watch the horses in the pasture next door and the cattle across the road.

She didn't go get another canister of fuel from Bumblebee at noon and then go on her crawling spree.

She didn't play countless games with Bumblebee in the barn until evening rolled around.

And at the end of the day as the sun went down, she absolutely would not let Mikaela wash her down with the hose and would not drink a canister of fuel.

That night both Mikaela and Bumblebee watched Kayda quietly. She just lay there quietly in Bumblebee's lap with her optics full of silent tears. Gently caressing her back with a digit Bumblebee felt in painful to sit and watch her cry and wondered…what could he do to make her pain go away?

"Hey…Bumblebee?"

Looking over at Mikaela who was sitting on a hay bale, Bee noticed that Mikaela was watching Kayda closely.

Looking up to meet Bee's optics, she smiled half-heartedly. "I think I might know what's bothering Kayda."

Bee looked up raising an optic, almost as if to say 'oh?'

Mikaela just vaguely smiled. "How long has it been since Kayda has seen Op—…"

Catching herself, Mikaela looked down at Kayda noticing that she was watching her like a hawk when she started to say Optimus. Clearing her throat she waved dismissively. "How long has it been since Kayda has been with the big guy? About two weeks, right?"

Thinking about it for a moment. Bumblebee looked up and nodded.

Mikaela shrugged. "Yeah. I think I know what's wrong."

Looking up Mikaela smiled. "Bee, she's home sick. She misses the big bot."

Looking down at Kayda, Bumblebee nodded. Mikaela could very well be right. The not wanting to refuel, explore or play…they could be her way of showing him how much she misses her father. But what could he do? Prime was a fair good distance, and he couldn't come anyway because Prime didn't know where the acreage was and wasn't supposed to know. But if Kayda keeps up this behavior of not wanting her fuel it could seriously hamper her systems and cause permanent damage and Bee didn't have the spark to force fuel to her. What was he supposed to?

"Bee…"

Coming back to reality, Bee looked up to see Mikaela standing by the door.

She forced herself to smile as she opened the door to leave. "Don't worry Bee, hopefully by tomorrow she'll be back to her old self; otherwise we'll figure something out, okay?"

Bumblebee looked down at Kayda who had now fallen asleep then back up at Mikaela.

"Okay."

…

…

…

….*****….


	10. Chapter 11

**^0^ YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN MY COMPTER WORKING! Ladies and gentlemen, we are back in business! Now, I know you all have been waiting SOOOOO patiently for this… and now…thanks to my most beautiful, wonderful, and selfless sister in law…you all can now enjoy the next chapter of "My Falling Star"! Now you will all finally find out what will become of our little Kayda and her father Optimus…NOW, without further ado… CHAPTER 11 of "My Falling Star"!**

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 11****~:::….**

Diego Garcia was quiet as grey sky's loomed with its depressing mist falling slowly from the clouds.

It had been quite some time since Prime's… _'blow-up'_… which he had made a full recovery on. But still…seemed…_off_.

With his optic shudders closed, Prime sat still at his desk; face resting in his palms. He remained still as the sound of a soft mist sprinkled against the roof of the hanger. He couldn't help but let his mind wander. Four words streamed through his already crowded processor.

It's been too long.

Two weeks is how long it's been… two weeks since he's been with Kayda…since he's held her…since he's cuddled with her…since he's felt her love in his spark.

Looking up and leaning back in his chair, the massive mech let out a steady groan before rubbing his optics.

Why was he letting this bother him? Kayda was fine. She was with Bumblebee at the security of Sam's acreage (wherever THAT may be), she was no longer in danger of Decepticon threat, and above she was safe. He knew this!

But…still.

The feeling of making the decision to send her away made him want to drop to his knees, watching her leave made him want to destroy something, but the worst thing about all this to happen was when the spark wrenching feeling from Kayda surged through his systems making him want to run to her no matter where she was, and completely destroy anything in his path.

Shaking those thoughts out of his processor he looked around the room until his optics fell on the small cement berth that was nestled in the corner on the opposite side of the room.

Slowly rising, Prime walked over to it and kneeled, gently running his hand over the cement's smooth surface. It didn't seem that long ago that a young sparkling's giggles for once in his life filled this room with laughter…with joy…with peace…with…**love**.

Pulling his hand back and clenching it into a fist Prime hissed to himself and looked away. "STOP THIS. She's safe. She's healthy. SHE'S—!"

The word ran through his processor only once.

'Happy.'

Is she happy? Is she healthy? Is she safe? Could he truly convince himself that everything was at ease? His one and only child…his daughter…was she really okay?

Sinking onto the surface of his berth, Optimus couldn't help but groan out of both agony and frustration. Why was this bothering him so bad? Only a mere few months ago he was alone. He was a commander. He was—.

Again that same word.

'Happy.'

Looking up he thought about it.

Back then, was he truly…happy or was he just _content_? The more he thought about it the more it seemed to make sense. Back then his one and only focus was on the war, on his soldiers, on their cause, on the Decepticons…on himself. But ever since Kayda…things have changed. Things have changed for the better.

Rising off the berth Optimus slowly began to pace.

For once things were beginning to seem clear.

Ever since Kayda had come around, he's had something other than the war to think about. He actually now had something more to look after that was of great personal importance rather than importance to just a cause.

Kayda was more than just the future of their species…or even the war. She was Prime's future…his initiative to continue to fight. Her innocence was the very thing that they were trying to preserve throughout the universe.

Suddenly there was a knock on Prime's door. Turning around Prime cleared his thoughts. "Enter."

Opening the door Ratchet looked in and scoffed. "I thought you said you were going to report to the med bay in five cycles…uh, Prime…it's been ten!"

Looking away, Prime's shoulders sagged slightly. "I uh…apologize Ratchet. I've had quite a bit on the processor lately."

Grinning mischievously, Ratchet nodded. "So I've seen."

Looking away Prime shuffled aimlessly through the data pads stacked on his desk. "Ratchet, may I sincerely request that we push back the date of my check in to another day? I'm not in my proper state of mind at this moment."

Slowly letting the smile fade, Ratchet couldn't help but look Prime up and down. His usual mighty red and blue flamed stature almost seemed to sag in depression, frustration and even physical pain. Looking away Ratchet closed the door and whispered.

"It's Kayda isn't it?"

A usual emotionless face plate a proud and noble mech looked up revealing everything that Ratchet had noticed before. Looking optic to optic with Ratchet, Optimus eventually had to turn away and nod.

"Quite frequently I've extremely unsettling and depressive feelings loom over my spark. I know these feelings belong to her Ratchet, but I don't understand why she would feel like this."

Looking away Ratchet nodded. "It's quite possible that she is having some separation issues and wants to be with you."

Glancing to Ratchet's face Prime raised him optics. "What can I do Ratchet?"

Turning away Ratchet huffed. "Do the same thing she's been doing to you; send her emotions back through your bond."

Narrowing his optics Prime looked Ratchet up and down curiously. 'What do you—?"

"It's simple Prime…" Ratchet then pointed a single digit to Prime's chest. "…send her your love through your link. Who knows you might get some from her back."

Then Ratchet just smiled and walked out of the room leaving the bewildered mech behind.

Slowly looking down at his chest, and closing his optics Prime tried to reach out…tried to provide comfort to not only his child's aching spark…but to his own.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, miles away in a dark barn Kayda lay helplessly in the middle of the day nearing evening. Now feeling alone and scared, Kayda felt as if she truly was alone in the universe. That no one was going to come and help her. That no one cared. She felt so cold and so alone.

But then…she felt…warm. She felt warm in her chest. Like someone was holding her, someone she knew…someone she cared about…someone she loved…someone like…daddy? It was this weird warm fuzzy feeling in her spark. It felt good! It felt just like daddy! Looking up and around the room, Kayda tried to see him, he had to be here! How else could she feel him? Lying back down in the hay, she quietly began to cry and whimper. Daddy wasn't there…he was gone.

Just then the feeling got warmer and softer.

It was daddy! It had to be! But where was he?

Why wasn't he here with her?

What did she do wrong? Why did he leave? Was it because of her that daddy wasn't here?

Looking up out the window Kayda reached and cried.

"Daddy!"

…

…

…

The feeling in his chest was warm yet sad. It almost felt as if an invisible force was tugging at his spark.

It was Kayda.

She was calling…for him.

Opening his optics, Optimus looked out the nearest window and whispered.

"I'm here Kayda."

Looking away, Prime could feel the warmth emanating from Kayda's spark beginning to grow.

She was out there…somewhere. But so was someone else.

Slowly placing a hand on his spark, he felt a cold chilling feeling crawl its way into his spark. A feeling he only felt in battle…when Megatron was near.

Pulling his hand away suddenly, Prime wheeled around and out the door opening his comm. link.

"—IronHide, I want you to send a request out for Autobot personnel to have clearance to leave immediately—!"

Suddenly from the other end of the link IronHide's voice groaned. _**"—Why? What's goin' on—?"**_

Optimus turned quickly around the corner out onto the tarmac heading for Major Lennox. "—Never mind IronHide, I will acquire the authorization myself—."

"Major Lennox…"

Looking over his shoulder, Will noticed Prime's long shadow looming over him. Looking up Will swallowed hard. "Yeah Prime, what's up?"

Optimus' deep sapphire blue optics peered down over Will's small body with great intensity. "Major, I'm requesting permission for a selected group of my troops, myself included; to have the authorization to leave N.E.S.T compounds."

Folding his arms across his chest Will sighed. "Why? What's wrong?"

Looking away, Prime narrowed his glance ominously. "I fear something of great importance as well as tragedy may be taking place as we speak. And it is my solid obligation to see that it does not happen."

Looking up with uncertainty Will shook his head. "Prime I don't underst—."

Just then over the speaker system a voice rang out clear across the tarmac. "Commander Optimus Prime and Major William Lennox, please report to the main hanger immediately. I repeat; Commander Optimus Prime and Major William Lennox please report to the main hanger **immediately**."

Exchanging glances to one another, Prime turned away and trotted across the tarmac with Will close behind.

Coming into the main hanger, it first came off as a beehive of commotion. Troops moving in several directions and pointing at the screens talking loudly and all at once. As Optimus and Will entered, a young troop looked over his shoulder away from the screen he was stationed at and quickly moved one side of his head-set off of one ear.

"Major, we've got multiple D-con bogies heading North, Northeast up the western sea board, to what looks like their possible target may be in land between the California/ Nevada state border."

Climbing up the stair case and standing beside the cadet, watching a red energy signature on the screen. Still looking at the screen, Will groaned. "How many Decepticons are we talking?"

Turning back to the screen the cadet sighed. "Two, maybe three sir."

Nodding Will looked at the screen and then at the cadet. "How much time do we have until they reach their estimated target?"

Looking at the screen and configuring in the computer's software, the cadet shook his head. "ETA is roughly less than ten minutes sir."

Rubbing his eyes Will turned to his left and yelled to Epps down on ground level. "Captain Epps, I want a caravan made up of every available truck we have with ammunition already on it…go!"

From the ground Epps yelled back. "Copy _that_! Party time boys!"

Turning back to the cadet Will barked. "Radio every Autobot; tell them it's a code black situation; that they've got full clearance to leave."

"Uh…Sir?"

Turning around to another cadet at another station Will snapped. "What?"

Pointing out the open hanger doors the cadet swallowed. "The Autobots are already gone."

…

…

…

….*****….

"Bee, we're gonna be gone for most of the night. Okay?"

Looking at Mikaela, Bee just simply nodded.

Looking down at Kayda in his lap, Mikaela just smiled. "Make sure Bee stays out of trouble, okay Kayda?"

Looking up from lightly chewing on her giraffe, Kayda just smiled weakly and beeped.

Laughing, Mikaela smiled and nodded. "Okay Kayda, thank you."

Looking away Bee just grumbled and shook his head. Kayda watch him? Huh, yeah right.

Smiling Mikaela slipped out the door just as Sam yelled from the car. "They'll be fine Mikaela, let's go!"

Yelling back Mikaela growled. "Okay, okay I'm coming! Sheesh, don't get your panties in a bunch!"

Looking out the door, Bee watched as Sam motioned to the car. "I kind of wanted to get there before all of the good tables were taken!"

Mikaela just laughed as she got in. "I think we'll be okay Sam."

As Mikaela shut the door, Sam climbed in still speaking his opinions right up until he shut the door and pulled out the driveway and down the road.

Bee just chuckled to himself shutting the door behind him and settling back into the hay. Looking at Kayda who simply sat quietly playing with her giraffe Bumblebee couldn't help but wonder:

What would it be like for him to have a sparkling of his own?

He knew; it was kind of a crazy thought…but still.

Caring for Kayda had its hardships but it still had its perks. After all, Bumblebee even had to admit that Kayda was extremely cute.

Sitting back in the hay Bumblebee continued to watch as well as let his mind wander. Is this how Prime felt about it? Did he think that Kayda was the best thing to happen to him? Did he enjoy having Kayda or was she just another spark on the premises to Prime?

Shaking that thought out of his head, Bumblebee scolded himself. How could he think that way of Prime? His commander would never treat another like that. Not ever. EVEN if he didn't like a certain person, he still treated them with the uttermost responsibility and dignity. And Kayda was much different. Prime cared about her…**a lot**. That much Bumblebee knew. He's been proven that several times when witnessing Prime and Kayda together the last few months that she's been in existence.

Leaning back even farther in the hay with his arms resting under his head, Bumblebee thought about it even deeper. Come to think of it, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed true.

Prime and Kayda honestly seemed like two halves of a whole carburetor…or some human saying like that. Anyway, ever since Prime got Kayda, he has been different… but in a good way. He honestly seemed happier now then he had ever seemed before. So…that would only lead a sane bot like Bumblebee to assume…that if his commander was happier with a sparkling…then why shouldn't he be?

"Bee!"

Looking up from his day-dreaming Bumblebee noticed that Kayda had moved from her spot in the hay to down under it under her blanket literally IN the hay slightly hidden from sight.

Leaning down in front of her as to get a better look, Bumblebee beeped curiously. What was she doing in the hay like that?

Beeping quietly Kayda pointed outside.

Looking over his shoulder and out the door, Bumblebee scoffed and cooed as he turned back to her shaking his head.

Poor Kayda…she was scared of nothing.

Looking past Bumblebee outside, Kayda whimpered and dug herself lower. She had a really bad feeling that something really bad was going to happen.

Bumblebee just scoffed playfully as he searched through the different radio waves.

"Don't worry child, everything –is-."

Suddenly there was a sonic boom and the transmission Bumblebee was playing turned into noting but static. Looking up out the barn door, Bumblebee caught just a glimpse of an F22 jet fighter disappearing behind a distant cloud bank.

Backing up suddenly into the barn, Bumblebee realized something. A jet is seen flying that low to the ground is beyond normal, and he losing a radio transmission at the same time is just not coincidental. He's heard of this tactic being used before…in Egypt.

Transforming suddenly into his sleek yellow and black vehicle form, Bumblebee beeped loudly at Kayda, almost trying to say 'get in', but Kayda didn't budge.

Again transforming quickly into his robot mode, Bumblebee grabbed Kayda's stuffed giraffe. Squawking loudly Kayda crawled out of her hiding spot and reached up for her giraffe. Backing up, Bumblebee again transformed ever so delicately and yet quickly to end up in his vehicle form with Kayda's giraffe sitting in the driver's seat with his passenger side door open.

Crawling into his interior, Kayda gingerly reached for the giraffe, only to have the door shut behind her.

Jolting forward without any regard for the door blocking his path, Bumblebee crashed through the door with Kayda inside.

Dashing down the driveway and power-gliding around the corner, Bumblebee raced down the vacant highway.

High above ground level, the F-22 flying above suddenly maneuvered.

"Blackout, the target is enroot."

Flying nearby an army helicopter turned to fallow the speeding Camaro. "Understood. Starscream…it's time to execute plan Delta X. Are you ready?"

Through their comm. link, Starscream cackled. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Diving suddenly, Blackout dipped down toward the speeding yellow sports car and let ammunition fly.

Without a warning, explosions erupted to Bumblebee's left and right.

Swerving simultaneously, Bee barely missed the flying dirt and debris. Sliding around in Bumblebee's interior Kayda couldn't help but cry. Loud sounds…swerving uncontrollably…it was enough to make her tank hurt.

Following close behind the yellow Camaro near ground level, Blackout fired one missile after another. The Camaro had precious cargo…and his lord Megatron wanted it.

As the missile impacted into the pavement just behind Bumblebee, his rear bumper rose slightly off the ground and then hit hard…continuing on his path.

Realigning his rear view mirror, Bumblebee watched as several more missiles were launched. Swerving left and right, Bumblebee missed most but one just barely.

Rushing into action, Bumblebee tried to open a comm. link to someone…anyone who would link back. But there was no answer. Everyone had to be out of range. He thought…

Just then a missile hit…hard.

Swerving off the highway, Bee fought to retain control…fought to keep himself and Kayda from rolling.

Fishtailing to an unsteady halt, Bee idled soundlessly as he sat alongside the road. Through the flames of the last missile's explosion a tall dark silhouette slowly accelerated toward both Bumblebee and Kayda.

Through the rising ashes and flame, Blackout was revealed through the raging fires with his arm mounted propeller blades exposed and spinning.

With a low tone from his chest he growled. "Give me the sparkling Autobot."

Through his radio, Bumblebee snapped back. "Never."

Lowering his ominous gaze Blackout huffed. "Have it your way…Autobot scum."

Bringing the blades into full rotation Blackout charged.

Now Bumblebee is not the kind of mech who would just lie down and back away from a fight. Naturally he would be one of the first to jump into a fight…which is what Bumblebee wanted to do at that exact moment. But…he had to remember…he wasn't just defending his own life here…but the life of a future Prime here.

Crashing down Blackout barely missed Bumblebee's body by mere inches. The image of ripping, slashing and flying metal flew through Bee's CPU as he put his accelerator to the floor in reverse. He ached to transform engage his weapons systems and jump into a fight with this Decepti-creep, but again…he HAD to think about Kayda.

Lifting his blade out of the ground; Blackout looked up menacingly. "Stand and fight you coward!"

Through his radio Bumblebee snapped back. "_Make me ass-hole!"_

Growling and then yelling Blackout charged again through the flames from the explosion. **"Give me Prime's sparkling Autobot filth!"**

Backing up again Bee yelled. **"NEVER! You'll have to kill me first!"**

Bringing his blade into full rotation Blackout again charged. "Fine by me!"

As he raged forward he stopped suddenly as something flew through the air and an explosion suddenly detonated in front of him.

"What the hell?"

Sliding to a halt, Blackout was blocked by a wall of fire.

The ground vibrated violently as something was charging up behind Bee. Turning his rear view mirror, Bumblebee was expecting to see a Decepticon closing in for the kill, but all he saw…was a flash of red and blue that dove through the flames.

As Blackout looked up through the wall of fire that seemed to block his path, the sight of a raging mech emerging knocked him off his peds…_literally_.

Rolling several times, Blackout managed to free himself from the enraged mech's grip and roll to a safe distance before rising to a battle position but froze in awe. He wasn't expecting to be fighting_** this**_ mech.

As the fire seem to clear away a sudden relief seemed to swell through Bumblebee's CPU and Kayda…well…stood up on the back seat and squealed in full pitch.

"DADDY!"

Holding his blade at the ready, Blackout stood at a draw with a very enraged Autobot Commander... and…the sire of his target.

**Optimus Prime**.

Unlike the last few times that he and the Autobot leader had tangled…there was something different about this time. Prime looked angry. No he was beyond angry…he was FUMING. He looked like a volcano about ready to blow it's top. Even through the battle mask that covered his face, his optics said everything. Blackout had threatened his off-spring, and now…he was going to pay…he was going to pay _**dearly**_.

Activating both of his legendary swords, Optimus lowered himself as well as his glance and spoke in a tone that even a Decepticon would find ominous.

"Decepticon…"

Looking around Blackout hesitated. Primus he sounded pissed!

"…you threaten _**my**_ child…and you threaten me."

Blackout moved uneasily watching the Autobot Commander's every move; waiting for an opening to strike.

Optimus lowered his glance and growled.

"And for threatening my daughter you will pay the ultimate price."

Just then his optics burned with rage. "Decepticon…you will pay with **your life**."

In a sudden motion of pure rage and anger Prime lurched forward with both blades targeting Blackout's throat. Now, a smart mech would have turned tails and run, even if the consequence was a beating from Megatron…but still. But no, Blackout stayed.

But the battle didn't last long

For Blackout, it seemed to last forever…but in all actuality…it probably lasted five minutes.

Prime's swords ripped through Blackout's armor like air. Blackout was down within minutes with a furious Autobot silhouette standing over him…closing in for the kill.

Kneeling down, Optimus brought his faceplates near Blackout's. Energon from Blackout's fuel line's slowly dripped off Prime's battle mask onto Blackout's face plates. Raising a blade, Prime set it next to Blackout's throat…and froze.

Leaning in closer Prime hissed into the Decepticon's audio receptor.

"I'm not going to kill you…_**yet**_."

Looking up Blackout seemed puzzled. Why was he not going to kill him?

Growling Prime looked down coldly. "I need you alive so that you can send a message to Megatron…"

Transforming one sword back to its hand state and grabbed Blackout by the chest and held him up off the ground and growled low from the chest.

"Tell him this…if he EVER comes near my daughter again…or even THINKS of sending one of you after her again…I will hunt him down and kill him. I will rip him apart. One…limb…at a time. I will make him suffer. And I will do the same to any other mech that tries to do the same! DO YOU HEAR ME CON! I WILL HUNT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU DOWN AND SLAUTER YOU! I WILL GOUGE YOUR OPTICS OUT WITH MY OWN HANDS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Blackout was silent.

Grabbing him by the throat and holding him up even higher, Prime practically roared**. "I WILL RIP THE VERY SPARK FROM YOUR CHEST IF ANY OF YOU PIT-FORSAKEN CONS COMES WITHIN A HUNDRED MILES OF HER AGAIN!" **

Both Bumblebee and Kayda sat in awe.

Neither one of them have ever seen Prime like** this**. He was furious and taking charge. He basically has thrown aside all of his "manners" and "decentness-of-battle" and was ready to tear some afts apart. He was seeking revenge. This…was the legendary mech wreaker at his finest.

Just then Prime threw Blackout's mass through the air thus making him land hard on the ground several yards away.

As he turned away, Prime looked over his shoulder and growled…one last time. "You tell Megatron that…or else I'm coming after YOU first."

Sitting up slightly Blackout was going to attempt to fire a gun while Prime's back was turned.

Bee became tense and blared his horn at the same as Optimus turned with his gun in hand and fired.

The ammunition barely missed Blackout's hand but nailed his gun.

Blackout stared both blankly and horrified between his hand and the Prime walking away before falling over to the ground…off-line.

…

…

Awe was no longer the issue…well…not for Kayda anyway.

But for Bumblebee, that was different.

As Prime turned away from Blackout time almost seemed to slow down. The movement of the sword retracting into his arm was slow and ominous as was his battle mask retracting back away from his mouth plates. Moving slowly through the flames Bumblebee remembered right away, this was Optimus Prime. **OPTIMUS PRIME**. One of the most feared and respected mechs in the universe. He was legendary! And he was his commander. But through all that and through all the times that Bumblebee had seen Prime fight…never…never in a millennia had Bumblebee ever see Prime fight like this. As he paced through the flaming wreckage, his scuffed and dented armor made him appear off as a god of war.

But none of that concerned Kayda…partly because she knew nothing of these legends…and partly because…that was her daddy!

Squealing in excitement Kayda bounced and reached for Optimus even though she was still nestled safely in Bumblebee's back seat.

As Prime turned his glance to Bumblebee, Bee was relieved immensely as the rage, the anger, everything negative that emanated from Prime's hull suddenly melted away and was replaced with a gentle smile.

Bee just sighed as he thought to himself. Yep this is the Prime we all know.

As Prime kneeled beside Bee's passenger side door, the door opened releasing an over excited and very much home sick sparkling.

Kayda literally lunged toward Optimus and clung to his chest screaming 'daddy' over and over again. Looking down at the sparkling clinging to him Prime fell back to the ground clutching her small frame tightly close to him.

Kayda wept quietly as she dug her face closer and closer into Prime's chest desperately trying to feel more of the already overwhelming love and affection emanating from their bond. Purposely acting blind to Bumblebee's presence, Prime held the child close to him caressing her and rocking her in his massive arms whispering to her.

"Never again Kayda…never again will I EVER put you…or myself through that torture."

As Bumblebee quietly transformed into his robot mode, Prime rose to his full height still holding his beloved Kayda in his arms, wrapped around her so lovingly and protective that Kayda is almost completely covered from optic's view.

Bee has dumbstruck for words. A few minutes ago this was the same mech that was screaming out threats and looked as if he was ready to take the world on and now…now he was the biggest push-over that ever walked this planet's surface! Is this what parenthood does to a mech? Bumblebee just shook his head as he looked up with a raised optic. From what he's seen…sparklings to strange things to a mech's possessor.

At that moment when that thought passed through Bee's CPU, IronHide, Ratchet, Sideswipe and the twins pulled up and transformed only to move aside for Prime and Kayda. The others watched Prime leave and then looked at Bee who merely shook his head and whistled as he fallowed the red and blue mech.

IronHide simply turned to Ratchet and scoffed. "That's it?"

Ratchet nodded turning to fallow. "That's it."

…

…

…

….*****….

As Chromia passed by Ratchet and sat beside her mate, she couldn't help but feel relieved at seeing Kayda's sweet little face plate again…and right where she belonged to…right in her sire's arms.

Laughter for once in a long while filled the Autobot recreation area as Bumblebee strained to use radio segments and recordings to explain the fight. Everyone just laughed and awed and asked questions.

Prime just chuckled quietly and answered the curious bots with short answers. This was because most of his attention was drawn to the little one resting quietly in his arms sucking on her thumb digit.

As the others goofed around and mocked Bumblebee playfully, Chromia slid over next to Prime.

"You missed her quite a bit didn't you?"

Looking up for only a moment, Prime smiled and then looked back to the sparkling nuzzling into his chest and was purring.

Nodding Prime chuckled. "I admit, I feel a bit foolish for missing her so… but…"

Chromia just giggled. "Sir if a may speak freely, there is nothing wrong at all with you missing her…if anything…it's actually somewhat sweet."

Prime looked and shrugged.

Sliding over into Chromia, IronHide chuckled. "So did you really make all those threats to that damn Decepticon?"

Prime simply nodded. IronHide chuckled. "Well, the sooner those Con's know we mean business the better!"

Chromia giggled as she rested a hand on her mate's shoulder and looked at Prime. "So Prime, now that Kayda is back where she belongs…what happens now?"

Suddenly the whole room grew quiet at hearing Chromia's question and now were all awaiting Prime's answer.

Sighing through his intakes and adjusting Kayda in his arms, Prime looked up to meet the gaze of the soldiers under his command.

"Having Kayda back…I will admit brings great joy as well as a sense of peace to my spark. But with her return and her known existence to the Decepticons, it is crucial that she remain under guard from here on out. As long as she remains under close surveillance she should be safe…but I fear that even **that **won't protect her from a great evil that I fear will be coming."

Looking up Arcee became tense. "When is this 'great-evil' coming Prime?"

Moments passed as Prime looked down upon the sleeping infant and sighed as he watched her sleep.

"I don't know, but I fear soon. Maybe not today…maybe not even tomorrow… maybe not even a century from now… but I fear it will be **soon**."

…**.****~****The End of PART 1** **~****….**


	11. Chapter 12

**Alright Guys, here is that chapter that I know what you all have been waiting for! PART 2 is up! I was up the majority of the night last night thinking about this, and that was a mark to end my writers block streak! So…hopefully I'll be dishing out the chapters one after another. No promises though, because I'm still trying to type "The Shard" while typing this so…. ^^; hehehe. ANYWAY…please enjoy the beginning of part 2!**

**PART 2**

**Growing up**

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 12****~:::….**

Years had passed since that day out in the isolated fields of California.

Barricade's punishment was gruesome compared to anything that a human could withstand but with Barricade's message from Prime received by Megatron…a new challenge arose…but that was the least of Prime's worries. And it would remain that way for a length of time.

Five long years had passed since the retrieval of Kayda from Decepticon grip. In that time she learned many things…how to talk, how to walk and how to be more independent. She was maturing just as Ratchet had predicted. More than likely she would mature to an adult physically in no less than 60 human years that was as long as her frame continued to adapt to the new armor upgrades with every passing year.

On that particular day, five years later…the base was humming with activity. Soldiers had come and gone but most everything had stayed the same…with the exception of Kayda of course.

Through the doors of an open hanger, the sound of music softly emanated through the air from the inside.

"_No __attorneys__, to plead my case  
No opiates, to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now_

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

If you see me comin' down the street  
Then you know it's time to go  
Hey you know it's time to go  
And you know it's time to go  
'Cause here comes trouble…"

Just then a young machine, a little larger than an adult human male (about eight and a half feet tall to be exact), slid out of the hanger giggling wildly.

It was Kayda. Only…older, but…not by much apparently.

Sliding back Kayda suddenly came to a halt against a wall of black. Looking up Kayda found her gaze meeting that of another's.

Smiling sheepishly Kayda swallowed hard. "Oh, hey IronHide…how you doing?"

Even to IronHide, who as Kayda described as being a stiff, looked down and smiled curiously at Kayda. "I was about to ask you the same thing small-fry."

Looking back down Kayda scoffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not THAT small…"

Suddenly she looked back up. "…am I?"

Gently resting his hand on her head Hide laughed. "Turn off the weird sounds and come on; your sire wants to talk to you."

Turning around and switching the stereo off Kayda huffed. "The humans call it music…and personally I think it sounds very cool."

Turning around, IronHide raised and optic ridge. "Cool?"

Walking past IronHide Kayda just smiled and giggled. "Major Lennox taught me that word."

Shaking his head IronHide caught up to Kayda and gently pushed her along. "Like I was saying, your sire wants to talk to you."

Turning around in mid stride and walking backwards Kayda looked up and cocked her head. "Why does dad want to talk to me? What did I do?"

Shrugging IronHide growled. "How should I know? All I was told to do was retrieve you and bring your sorry aft to the main hanger."

IronHide then grabbed Kayda by the armor on the back of her throat and lifted her up to carry her. Squawking and grabbing at IronHide's hand, Kayda growled. "IronHide, I hate it when you do this!"

Holding her up IronHide smirked. "That's exactly why I do it runt."

Growling Kayda struggled to throw punches that were nowhere near hitting IronHide's hull. "And why do you always call me runt?"

Holding up a single digit as he flipped her over and held her by the stabilizing servo, Hide laughed smugly. "Did you ever think that maybe I call you runt because you're the smallest bot on base?"

Continuing to pout thou she helplessly hung upside down, Kayda growled. "I AM NOT THE SMALLEST BOT ON BASE. Wheelie is."

IronHide didn't know what to say to that. Technically she did have a point.

Shrugging it off IronHide just grinned as he put Kayda back upright in front of the main hanger doors. Looking down, he continued to smile as he held up two digits. "And secondly, I call you runt because I've been calling you that since the day you—."

Giggling and waving Hide off Kayda smiled. "I know, I know since the day I was sparked. You don't have to keep reminding me."

Turning away with a smirk on his faceplates, He carefully pushed the hanger doors opened and pushed the sparkling inside with the side of his ped. "Now get going short stuff, your sire wants to talk to you."

Scowling slightly at IronHide who simply walked away smiling to himself, Kayda slowly slinked around the corner into the cool hanger.

…

The command hanger was dark and cool compared to the suns blazing rays. Among the raised catwalk, human troops went about their business. Some humans focused in and around the monitors.

Standing in the center of this commotion was a massive red and blue flamed mech watching over all operation.

Kayda smiled and giggled at the sight. Dad was working.

Walking past the catwalk toward the door, Major Lennox stopped and chuckled at the young bot.

"Hey Kayda, whatcha doin'?"

Smiling Kayda just shrugged looking back at her father. "IronHide said that dad wanted to talk to me."

Looking back at Prime as well Will just smiled. "Well, the only way you're going to talk to him is if you get his attention."

Walking away, Kayda just smiled over her shoulder. "I've already got a plan for that worked out Major."

Shaking his head Will just proceeded toward only to stop and laugh quietly before exiting.

Quietly slinking up behind the unknowing mech Kayda couldn't help but giggle.

Just then a couple of troops elbowed each other and motioned to Kayda behind Prime.

The mighty Autobot Commander…was gonna get jumped.

…

…

As Optimus contently watched the humans continue to work, he couldn't help but notice more than one human laughing quietly amongst themselves and motioning behind him. Turning his head slightly, Prime checked the immediate periphery behind him which unsurprisingly was clear. Shrugging it off, Prime turned back to his previous occupied state. Just then the human's laughter grew louder.

They were defiantly laughing at something. Turning around completely, Prime took in the sight of the entire area from the ground up. Nothing was there.

That only meant one thing. The troops were laughing at him.

Narrowing his optics, Prime turned back to meet the laughing gazes of the human troops. Those gazes that met Prime's immediately changed from laughter to a defining silence.

But then Captain Epps cracked up slightly. Raising an optic ridge Optimus huffed. "And what seems to be so humorous captain?"

Trying his hardest not to burst out in erratic laughter, Epps motioned behind Prime. "Uh…big guy…look behind you…"

Again looking behind himself, and again seeing nothing Prime passed a glance with both optic ridges lowered to Epps. "There is nothing there captain."

Another soldier looked as if he was choking…struggling extremely hard to restrain his laughter. "On your back commander…"

Lifting an arm to look, Prime struggled to see past his bulking frame. Sometimes bigger is NOT always better. Growling slightly Prime barked at the laughing humans.

"What is so humorous?"

Just then a familiar pair of bright blue optics peeked out from the security of Prime's armor. "Hi daddy!"

The whole hanger was in an uproar. Men choked over their own saliva as the laughter seemed to be too much for them.

With wide optics, Prime's optic covers clicked open and shut several times before drifting into a soft gentle gaze. Chuckling softly, Prime gently brought Kayda around to his front and held her in the crook of his arm against is chest.

Kayda just laughed as he softly rubbed her mid plate. With his engine humming softly, Optimus gazed lovingly at the youngling in his arms. "Why does it not surprise me that YOU would be the bot responsible for making a mock of me?"

Kayda just shrugged and giggled as she threw her arms around her father's neck plating. "I'm sorry daddy; I just can't resist teasing you."

To his audio receptors, Kayda's giggles were like the sweet harmonious music that only angels could sing. She was so sweet, so gentle, so loving and yet…so mischievous. She was always looking for new ways to cause mischief, just for him.

Gently caressing the back of her head, Prime chuckled as the sound of soft purring emanating from Kayda's vocalizer. "An optic for an optic I'm guessing?"

Looking up, Kayda let a wide smile beam across her face plates. "What else would you expect?"

Optimus just chuckled more as a soft smile crept in over his face plate. "I would expect nothing less from you Kayda."

Gently kneeling and placing Kayda on the floor upright, Prime gently rested an arm on his knee. "Now then my child…what is it you need?"

Motioning back toward the hanger door, Kayda raised a confused optic ridge. "IronHide just came and got me and told me that you wanted to talk to me."

Cocking his head slightly to meet his daughter's gaze, Optimus too raised an optic ridge in surprise. "Well that is strange."

Resting her arms against her father Kayda raised her head. "What is dad?"

Looking away Optimus shook his head slightly. "I did not ask IronHide to retrieve you…"

Letting her head sink slightly, Kayda quieted. "So…you _didn't_ want to talk to me?"

Looking down having sensed a change in Kayda's voice, Prime smiled softly and looked over his shoulder to the catwalk. "Captain Epps…"

Looking up Epps nodded. "Yeah boss bot?"

Gently caressing Kayda's head armor Prime smiled as her optics looked up and met his. "Please inform Major Lennox when he returns that Kayda and I are out on a walk."

Looking up Kayda smiled slightly maintaining a sheepish grin.

Optimus merely chuckled as he raised Kayda up and nestled her against his chest. "You will be sure to pass that information forward to Lennox will you not?"

Nodding Epps chuckled. "You got it big guy."

Looking back at Kayda Prime chuckled softly. "Shall we then?"

As they walked out of the main hanger, a mixture of low male chuckles and high female giggles could be heard.

…

…

…

As the sun slowly sagged behind the horizon, and the breeze blew lightly against the tree line of the beach, a strange set of prints were set in the sand, slowly being washed away by the tide …trailing up to an as equally strange pair.

Trailing in front of her father and running in the waves, Kayda laughed and looked over her shoulder.

"We haven't done this in a long time haven't we dad?"

Chuckling Prime nodded his head once. "No we have not."

Turning quickly on her peds, Kayda tried to walk backwards but stay ahead. "Hey dad, why is it you work so hard all the time? I mean…why don't you go and have fun like the twins or Bumblebee? Even IronHide goes out on the shooting range every now and then and seems to have fun! Why don't you?"

Looking down, the large mech scoffed playfully. "Do you not ever stop talking?"

Giggling Kayda stopped purposely allowing herself to lightly slam into her sire's stabilizing servo. "Daddy I'm serious! You are always working so hard! Why?"

Continuing to walk with his sparkling clinging to his stabilizing servo, Prime sighed heavily through his intakes. "Kayda, we have discussed this multiple of times…I am commander of the Autobots…_**a Prime**_… and it is my responsibility to be a leader. I do not have the time to be _"having fun"_."

Looking down Kayda whispered. "Oh…"

Slowly Kayda jumped off of her sire's stabilizing servo and walked ahead.

"Kayda…"

Turning around to meet the gaze of her sire's optics, she was surprised to see him kneeling in the sand and holding an open hand to her. "Come here sweet-spark…"

His voice was so warm and inviting. And their bond was overflowing with the feelings of love and compassion. How could she NOT have resisted crawling up into those arms?

Holding Kayda against his massive chest, Optimus carefully sat down into the sand and looked at the rapidly setting sun. For a long while there was nothing but silence as Kayda sat in her father's arms. Periodically she looked up at him only to see him solemnly staring off into the sun. Not wanting to interrupt him she gently rested her head against his chest and closed her optics. Listening and feeling the gentle hum of the spark that beat within his chest. The same spark that Ratchet had told her had given her life. She could have fallen into stasis then and there just listening to that steady pulse.

Looking down at the sparkling in his arms, Prime couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight of Kayda almost sleeping against his chest. At that moment, his CPU was forced to go back five years ago, to the memory of when he and Kayda sat on this very beach. The memory of Kayda smacking and trying to catch the waves between her tiny stabilizing servos made Optimus chuckle softly to himself.

Opening her optics and looking up, Kayda tilted her head in curiosity. "Daddy, what are you laughing at?"

Looking down to meet the gaze of his curious daughter, Prime merely smiled warmly. "I was merely thinking the memory of when I brought you to this beach the first time."

Raising an optic ridge, Kayda smiled and turned in curiosity. "Really? What happened?"

Readjusting his hold on Kayda, Prime sighed heavily. "You were very little Kayda, smaller than you are now. If I remember correctly… you and I were sitting somewhere on this beach…watching the sun set in fact…and you were trying to catch the waves in your hands. But you kept getting upset because the water continued to slip through your tiny digits."

Looking away Kayda slumped in astonishment. "Huh. I did?"

As she looked up at her sire, she noticed that he merely nodded once.

Sinking out of her sire's arms and into his lap, Kayda sighed and stretched. "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

Gazing downward Optimus nodded. "Of course Kayda, you may ask me anything."

Looking up Kayda shrugged sheepishly. "Daddy, how did you become a Prime?"

Moments of awkward silence passed until Prime groaned and rested his weight on his massive arms. "I was sparked into being a Prime."

Looking up Kayda felt awkwardly dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Snorting in amusement, Prime sat forward. "Let me see if I can explain this more easily… MY sire was a Prime… as was his…and as was his sire's sire. Being Prime is a title handed down from parent to offspring. Which means…"

Slowly Prime's optics drifted down to meet that of his daughter's. "…one day, when I'm gone…you will take my place and become a Prime."

Raising a surprised optics Kayda pointed to herself and whispered. "Me?"

Optimus smiled warmly as he gently caressed her cheek plate. "You."

Looking away Kayda slumped back into her father's mid plate armor. "Wow…"

Gently wrapping his arms around her, Prime leaned over and purred into her audio receptor. "Kayda, this is our legacy. Something that I've passed on to you. You have no idea just how special you really are. You and I…we are the last of a once powerful and respected dynasty."

Looking up into her father's optics that was inches from hers. "Daddy…what if I don't make a good Prime?"

Chuckling, he gently brushed his cheek plate against hers. "Kayda…I have no doubts in my CPU that one day you will make a phenomenal Prime. You just need time to learn… be patient and open with learning new things. Do that and I believe you may surprise yourself."

Looking up to meet her father smiling, Kayda couldn't help but giggle. "Daddy, how can you have so much faith me?"

Smiling mischievously, Prime turned his head and gently pushed his nose plates into that of his daughter's. "Because you are my daughter…and I have faith in you regardless of the circumstances."

Giggling at the feeling of her father's nose plates against hers, Kayda erupted in laughter and tried to move away only to be pulled back and held against her father's chest. "Daddy let go!"

Prime's loud, low laugh erupted from his chest as growled playfully. "And why would I do such a thing?"

Kayda didn't answer, she was too busy laughing and trying to escape her sire's grip. This…didn't work…at all.

"Daddy! Please! Stop!"

Having sensed that her core temperature was rising, Prime let Kayda's jittery frame sink down into his lap. Her intakes gasped for air trying to cool her over heating systems down. "…Dad…"

Looking down Prime returned the glance. "…Kayda…"

Stretching out his long stabilizing servos and letting his frame sink back into the sand. Looking up over his chest, Kayda jumped and crawled up onto his massive flame decorated chest plate. "What's the matter daddy?"

Lifting his head slightly, Prime just smiled. "It has been a long day little one."

Nodding and looking away Kayda sighed. "Oh…"

Looking away from her father, Kayda gazed upon the horizon to were the sun HAD been. All that was left of where the sun once was, was the remnants of brilliant reds, oranges, yellows and purples.

"Hey dad…"

Looking up at the sparkling seated on his chest Prime opened his optics. "What is it Kayda?"

Turning away from the horizon Kayda's voice changed from one of being cheerful to being worried. "Daddy, what's a Decepticon?"

Silence was all Kayda got; a blank, surprised, silent stare. As Prime sat up Kayda slowly slid off of his chest but kept her gaze the same. "Daddy?"

Looking down upon his daughter Prime looked upon her curiously. "Where did you hear about the Decepticons?"

Shrugging Kayda continued to watch her father's reaction. "I heard IronHide and Sideswipe talking about it a few nights ago."

Shifting his shoulders slightly Optimus growled quietly. "What were they saying?"

Shrugging Kayda looked away and then up again sheepishly. "IronHide was saying something to Sideswipe about how it's been a long time since the 'Cons have shown their ugly faceplates. And Sideswipe said that maybe you had scared them so senseless that maybe the Decepticons just left earth completely."

Looking at the change in her father's faceplate, she placed a gentle hand on his mid-plate. "Daddy, what are they talking about?"

After a long drawn out silence, and a relief of air through his intakes, he slowly looked down to meet the curious gaze of his little femme wanting an answer. "Kayda…the Decepticons in many ways are just like us. There are machines…fellow Cybertronians. Only their beliefs and ways are…different."

Looking up Kayda whispered. "How?"

Looking at his daughter with solemn optics. "Well Kayda, that is…, somewhat of a long story."

Gently getting up and leaning against his frame, Kayda stared up with curious optics. "Please daddy…I want to know."

Letting a soft groan escape his vocalizer, Optimus looked down and gently caressed his daughter's cheek plate. "…alright…perhaps it is finally time that you know…"

…

…

….*****….

**Authors note****: Well, there you have it! The beginning of part 2! Hope you all enjoyed and please, by all means leave me a comment telling me what you think! ^w^ Later**!


	12. Chapter 13

**Okay everyone, I will apologize in advance since this chapter is a little shorter than others…but…I think you all will like it. ^w^ Enjoy!**

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 13****~:::….**

As the stars set into the dark sky, Kayda quietly trotted alongside her father's wide strides…astonished by the information she had just learned. Decepticons were like that? Wow…

Looking up Kayda couldn't help but choke. "The leader of the Decepticons…you said his name was…Megatron?"

Merely nodding Prime continued to look forward down the beach. "Yes. The Decepticon leader's name is Megatron."

Making a motion with her hand Kayda skipped a step to catch up. "And you said he is your arch enemy?"

Nodding once again Prime's gaze remained the same. "I did."

Looking away, Kayda cleared her vocalizer. "Daddy, has Megatron always been your arch enemy?"

Stopping abruptly, Optimus turned to meet the gaze of his daughter. "Kayda, I wish to not speak of this any further. I think you've asked enough questions for one night."

Turning away Optimus stopped suddenly feeling Kayda's hand resting on his stabilizing servo. Looking down, Optimus met a gaze that he's never seen on Kayda before. A look not of curiosity, or persuasion but one of true fear. "Daddy…please…I have to know."

Kneeling beside her Prime gingerly rested his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head to meet hers. "Kayda, At one time many stellar cycles ago, Megatron and I were very close. It seemed as if we were brothers. We ruled Cybertron as equals. He was lord high protector and defender of Cybertron."

Lifting one of his hands to Kayda's face Optimus sighed gravely and looked away. Slowly Kayda raised her hand to her and rested her hand on his. "Daddy? What happened to him?"

Looking back up, Optimus tried to smile but struggled. "Something changed in him Kayda. Something dark and twisted took over him…corrupted him."

Closing her optic, Kayda pushed her face into her sire's hand before looking up again. "Daddy, how long will this war between you and Megatron last? Will it ever stop?"

Gently brushing his thumb against Kayda's face, Prime sighed. "I don't know Kayda. I just don't know."

For a while silence filled the cool night air until Kayda looked up again. "He'd kill me wouldn't he?"

Glancing upward suddenly Prime met Kayda's optics. Kayda sighed pushing her face closer into her sire's gentle touch. "Megatron would kill me if he had the chance…wouldn't he?"

Again there was a moment of silence. Kayda wasn't sure that her sire was going to answer. That was until she felt him tighten his grip and her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Looking up from her father's chest, she couldn't help but feel his uneasiness. Prime looked away into the night; trying to avoid her optics. "Kayda…I will not lie to you. I've seen very terrible things within my lifetime; and I would NEVER wish those horrifying memories upon any other bot. But you deserve to know the truth. We ALL have done some terrible things within our lifetimes. And I am no exception to that fact, but Megatron…has done unspeakable things. Horrible things that can bring a grown mech to their knees. Kayda…before leaving Cybertron… I witnessed the death of hundreds, maybe even thousands of sparklings…some of which that were your age."

Suddenly Kayda grew quiet. "Daddy?"

Pulling Kayda away from his chest Optimus looked into her optics. She could see the horror and fear in his optics; emotions that she had never seen before. "Kayda… a dark, cold presence has taken over Megatron's spark. He no longer feels pain for anyone else. He's so consumed with himself and his thirst for power that he was even willing to wipe clean Cybertron's surface from all of its sparklings …completely annihilating any chance of our species having a future generation. He thought by doing that, he had sentenced us Autobots to a slow painful demise…"

Gently caressing Kayda's face Optimus purred softly. "But you…YOU are the evidence that Megatron was WRONG. YOU are the future of all of us Autobots. Unfortunately…you are right. Megatron more or less will not stop until you too like the rest of the sparklings of Cybertron…are dead."

Slowly looking away, Kayda couldn't help but shudder. But Optimus only pulled her closer as he rose to his full height.

Brushing his lip plates against her forehead he sighed. "But… do not fear my little one…for as long as a spark beats within my chest. I will ALWAYS be here to protect you."

"Daddy…"

Looking down Optimus almost choked at seeing tears of horror building up in Kayda's optics. "Promise me, that you will never let Megatron hurt me."

Pulling Kayda against him Prime spoke softly. "I promise Kayda…I will never let Megatron or any Decepticon hurt you…not while I'm here."

…

…

…

The air was thin and crisp as Prime's heavy footsteps echoed across the lonely tarmac. The entire base was growing quiet and tranquil as the night moved over the horizon. Kayda's body lay limp as she drooped tiredly over her sire's shoulder. Though her systems were feeling worn and more than ready for recharge; her processor was more than awake. Thoughts of a large jagged being with ominous red optics staring down at her…with the intention to kill…haunted her. Was what her father told her correct? Did Megatron really do all of those terrible things? Or was he just fooling around like IronHide?

Looking up out of the corner of her optic, she could clearly see a perplexed look drawn upon her sire's face. Whatever he was thinking about was serious.

Moving inside the hanger designated as the Autobot recreation center, Kay looked up from her sire's shoulder to see the room bustling with activity but grew quiet as Prime entered.

Gently setting Kayda on her peds on the floor. Optimus looked up and around the room. "Alright, what seems to be going on?"

Almost everyone looked at one another, and then slowly turned their attention to the couple sitting back in the corner trying to remain quiet.

Raising an optic, Optimus slowly crossed his arms. "IronHide…Chromia…is there information you wish to share with me?"

Looking at one another Chromia slowly turned to the red and blue commander grinning sheepishly. "Well Prime…the big lug over here finally got his head out of his aft and accomplished something."

Rolling his shoulder's Prime started to smile. "And what would that be exactly Chromia?"

"Prime!"

Looking over his shoulder, Optimus noticed both Arcee and Flareup watching intently with wide grins on their face plates. Arcee slowly rolled up next to the commander…and beamed happily.

"Commander…she's carrying…"


	13. Chapter 14

**Well, I know all of you have been waiting patiently for this and…well…here it is! Chapter 14 is finally here! I hope you enjoy it. ^/^**

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 14****~:::….**

"So when did this blessing happen?"

Optimus sat on the floor of the rec room with Kayda in his lap. Looking at both Chromia and IronHide with curious optics, Optimus had a large grin across his face plate.

Both Chromia and IronHide looked at one another before Chromia turned away with her cheek plates beginning to overheat.

Rolling his optics Ratchet barked. "Oh those fraggers sparked the blasted thing a couple days ago."

Quickly clamping his hands over Kayda's audio receptors and growled. "Ratchet—."

Even though he knew what he did, Ratchet merely shrugged. "And the recommended incubation period is about two weeks, three at most."

Shaking his head and thus putting Ratchet previous comment aside, Optimus looked back at the two expecting parents. "Well IronHide, Chromia, I am extremely happy for both you and you both have my best wishes and congratulations'."

Nodding slowly trying to hide her blushing face plates Chromia nodded. "Thank you commander."

…

As the adult machines continued to talk and praise IronHide and Chromia about their latest achievement, Kayda's little processor couldn't help but wonder what all the fuss was about. After all Chromia didn't change any. She looked the same, so what was it that was going on?

A sparkling.

Another sparkling…just like her.

Looking up at her father she longed for answer, but he was too busy talking to see her.

Looking back around Kayda carefully studied Chromia.

Nope, she didn't look any different at all. What was the big deal?

She didn't have the sparkling yet!

Just then the thought hit her; where do sparklings come from anyway? And why is it **both** IronHide and Chromia are getting one? Will they each get their own or are they sharing?

Looking back up at Optimus, Kayda's mind continued to ponder.

Daddy never shared me with anyone, so why are Chromia and IronHide sharing? And where is the sparkling anyway? Where does it come from?

Just then the biggest question of all ran in slow motion through her head.

_**Where did I come from?**_

Continuing to look up at her sire, Kayda carefully studied his face. Every last inch of it… every contour, every detail. Reaching a hand to her own face, she felt the rough surface and texture of her own face. They both were so similar. Even down the indentation of the symbol of the Primes that resided on both of their right cheek plates. Would Chromia and IronHide's sparkling be similar to IronHide or Chromia? Or would their little one be like both of them? Was that even possible?

All of these questions running rapid through her processor. What she wanted right now was answers.

…

Even though his attention was directed to the conversation perspiring around him, he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. Glancing downward Optimus was a bit surprised to see he was being stared at.

Looking between the discussion taking place and the sparkling watching him, Optimus' spark couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. It was something about the way she was looking at him, and something about the way their bond felt heavy. Carefully studying her optics he knew that her processor was working over-time. Something was troubling her. Something serious.

"So Prime—."

Looking up Optimus met IronHide's gaze.

"Would I be stepping out of line in asking if we could use Kayda's old berth, or are you saving it?"

Cocking his head ever so slightly, Optimus raised an optic ridge. "What are you supposedly implying IronHide?"  
IronHide just grinned and shrugged. "Well, you never know sometimes crazy slag happens. You of all mechs should know that."

After that being said, there was a long silence and a bit of a tense moment that passed between both Optimus and IronHide. IronHide's stance remained the same, whereas Optimus' turned to a cold dark stare.

Kayda didn't have to be the most intelligent being in the universe to know that through her bond with her father that he was upset. But about what she wasn't sure.

Letting a massive amount of air through his intakes, Optimus merely shook his head and smiled. "Yes IronHide, you and Chromia are more than welcome to use it for your little one. Kayda no longer has use for it. You can come and retrieve it in the morning…"

Looking down Optimus carefully lifted Kayda off of his lap and stood her up before standing up himself.

Looking at IronHide, Optimus casually nodded his head once. "…but for the time being I believe it is time for Kayda to recharge."

Looking down and gently caressing Kayda's head, Optimus turned to walk away. "Come along Kayda."

Remaining silent Kayda slowly walked by her sire with him watching her ever step.

Looking back over his shoulder, Optimus nodded to ever bot present. "Good night everyone."

Quietly there was an echo of "goodnight commander" as Optimus and Kayda exited the hanger.

Scowling at her mate Chromia shook her head.

Catching her glance IronHide shrugged. "What?"

Sideswipe carefully stood up and stretched his muscle cables. "You sure are out to get Prime in trouble with his kid aren't you?"  
IronHide turned his head growling to meet Sideswipe. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ratchet huffed crossing his arms. "As if you don't know slag head."

IronHide whipped around to snap back at the medic when Chromia growled. "What he is referring to IronHide is the comment that you made about how Prime may be saving Kayda's old berth. We **ALL **know what you were implying."

IronHide shrugged. "I was just kidding!"

Jolt merely shrugged. "Well I don't think Prime took it as a joke 'Hide, especially considering he hasn't told Kayda where she came from and this whole business of you and Chromia having a little one of your own will probably stir things up a bit."

Remaining silent for a moment IronHide just growled and shook his head looking at Chromia. "I told you having a sparkling was a bad idea."

Smacking him beside the head Chromia huffed and chuckled. "Well, I hate to break it to you sweet spark but it's too late to go back now…"

…

…

…

Kayda remained completely silent as she walked alongside her sire down the lonely hallway of the Autobot's living hanger to their quarters. Passing one large door Kayda smiled at the fact she knew everyone's designated room. The one they just passed to the right belonged to the twins. Just across from them was Sideswipe's room. Then it was Bumblebee's room and then Jolt's. Then it was Ratchet's room, but most of the time he would power-down in the med-bay. Then Arcee and Flare-up's room. And then IronHide and Chromia's room. Left to right from the twin's room every few hundred yards; that was the pattern. That is what Kayda learned and knew for as long as she could remember.

At the end of the hallway standing out like a sore thumb in the center of the hallway was a large steel door. It oversaw everything that went on in this hallway. That was her and her Sire's quarters. Stopping in front of the door Kayda watched as her sire punched in the code to open the door. The code that she had learned by spark.

26001

Slowly Optimus pushed the door open and watched Kayda slink inside. She hadn't said one word all night ever since they came from the beach.

The room was dark until a command from Optimus' processor caused the overhead lights to snap on.

Everything was just as Kayda remembered it. Large cement slab chair quietly nestled in the corner. Counter holding the Energon dispenser. Large steel table with two chairs one built for a big mech, the other built to boost up a small femme. And then the small passage way leading to the room where her sire's big berth and her little one are nestled.

Everything was in its normal place…everything except her spark.

"Kayda…"

Looking around over shoulder, Kayda watched her sire latch the door shut again.

"What is troubling you little one?"

Shrugging Kayda looked around the room. "Nothing daddy."

Turning around again Kayda watched as Optimus kneeled beside her and remained silent as her studied her again.

Hesitantly Kayda looked her sire up and down. "What daddy?"

Tilting his head he continued to look her over. "Have you forgotten that we share a bond little one? I **know** when something weighs heavy on your spark."

Shaking her head Kayda smirked. "No daddy, I haven't forgotten."

Leaning in closer, Optimus gently pushed his nose plates into Kayda's cheek, the same way he had always done when she was a mere sparkling, only a few days old. "So…what is wrong child?"

Looking away Kayda struggled. Optimus was giving her a fair shot to start asking questions and yet…she felt too scared. A part of her longed to have answers, yet she didn't know if she wanted to dig to get them.

"Kayda…"

Looking up Kayda choked. "Daddy, it's just…I don't understand."

Backing away to look at her, Optimus raised an optic ridge slightly. "You don't understand what?"

Sighing deep Kayda cleared her processor. It was now or never.

"Daddy, earlier tonight…when you were talking to IronHide and Chromia about how you were happy for them about getting a sparkling, and how Ratchet said the incubation period would last for a few weeks, I felt confused. Are Chromia and IronHide getting their own sparkling or are they sharing one? And how are they going to get it? Is it going to be brought here kinda like how new human soldiers sometimes come?"

Optimus' glance was blank. This was** not** what he was expecting.

Taking Kayda into his arms, Optimus slowly crossed the room and carefully sank into his cement chair. Sighing he situated Kayda in his arms so her back was against his chest and her stabilizing servos dangled over his massive arms.

"Well…Kayda…the easiest way for me to explain this to you is that, No, IronHide and Chromia are not getting their own sparklings, they're sharing one. And it is not coming to the base…it is already here."

Kayda looked up with a dumbfounded look on her face. Optimus just chuckled. "Sweet-spark, sparklings are made by their sires and their creators. A sparkling needs both in order to come into existence."

Kayda was silent but continued to look at Optimus with the same look. Rubbing his optics Optimus looked down between his digits. Moving his hand away from his face, he tried to smile. "Kayda I know this whole situation taking place may seem confusing now, but when you get older it all will be explained. But for now just know that the sparkling resides with its creator, with Chromia."

Again Kayda was silent as she looked down. Then she spoke slowly. "so…The new sparkling that is coming will have a sire…and creator?"

Kayda again looked up.

Slowly Optimus nodded.

Kayda looked away and struggled. "Why don't I have one daddy?"

Optimus' optic locked on Kayda's. Her optics were pleading for answers, pleading for truth. But did Optimus have the spark to tell her?

Sighing Optimus made his decision. "I don't know why you don't have one Kayda…"

Kayda looked away. More quiet now than ever.

Turning Kayda to face him, Optimus leaned her against his chest and chuckled softly. "But it is nothing you need be sad over Kayda. We have each other. We will always have each other. And you are all I will ever need."

Pushing her face into his chest Kayda remained silent.

"Kayda…"

Looking up, Kayda's nose plate softly clinked against her sire's.

Optimus smiled as he rested his hand against her cheek plate. "You know I love you…with my entire spark."

Looking straight into her sire's big, deep blue optics she smiled at the warm, soft comforting feeling emanating from their bond. "I know daddy. I love you too."

Slowly rising out of his chair, Optimus carefully walked across the room and into the berth room. Carefully lowering Kayda onto her berth and covering her with her thermal blanket and her stuffed giraffe, Optimus smiled and caressed her head. Lowering his head and letting their foreheads meet, Optimus purred softly. "Goodnight Kayda."

Smiling, Kayda nuzzled into his warm comforting touch. "Goodnight daddy."

Slowly rising Optimus crossed the room.

"Daddy…"

Turning Optimus saw Kayda smiling. "I love you."

Smiling back Optimus nodded. "I love you too."

Slowly sinking down on his own berth Optimus sent a command for the lights to turn off.

Rolling over under her covers, Kayda's optics slowly began to sink into recharge as one thought loomed in her processor. "If I did have a creator, then where did she go?"

"Where? And Why?"


	14. Chapter 15

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 15****~:::….**

The night was calm. The air was still. There were no stars to be seen in the sky that night. Across the state of California north of the great city of Los Angeles. Things were quiet and nothing was disturbed…only it wouldn't remain that way.

All at once a raging inferno fell from the clouded-over sky and crashed to the earth in a display of flying dirt and vegetation…and then another.

The steam cleared as two metallic forms moved and twisted to take on new forms.

"Primus Charger, why did we have to touch down so far from the signal? Now it will take forever to track it down!"

A large figure rose from its crater slowly looking down at its much smaller feminine companion.

"Nightfire you know why we had to land farther away. These organic creatures classified as humans that inhabit this planet more than likely have detected our presence. This way we will be able to adapt to new alternate forms and make our escape before any of them even arrive at the scene of our crash."

Rubbing her slightly damaged armor, Nightfire scoffed. "Well, couldn't we have at least landed closer to where that message from Prime was traced from?"

Looking out of the corner of his dark blue optics Charger scoffed. "Patience little sister, we will meet up with our fellow Autobots soon enough. Now where is Phoenix?"

Looking around Nightfire sighed. "He WAS right behind me. I thought he—."

Just then a raging, out-of-control fireball flew through the air just above their heads and crashed in a display of flying dirt, rock and debris.

As the dust settled and the atmosphere became quiet, the object of curiosity also transformed into similar forms to that of the two Autobots that now stood watching.

It stood… and slowly grinned. "I think I need to work on my landings, huh guys?"

Both Autobots shook their heads and spoke at once. "_Phoenix_…"

Nightfire growled quietly as she paced around her younger sibling and smacked him on the back of the head. "You can never stay out of trouble, can you?"

"Enough. Both of you."

Looking up, Nightfire and Phoenix grew quiet. Charger merely sighed as he looked to the haze of lights in the distance.

"It appears that we are not far from a human settlement. We must take on alternate forms to blend into our surroundings. We do not want our presence known to the humans just yet."

Nodding Nightfire looked away from their younger brother. "Agreed. But tell me Charger, just how are we going to get new alt. forms, hmmm?"

Looking back to the haze, Charger groaned quietly. "We must journey to the outer parts of that human city, or at least a road leading to it. There we will find new forms."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Taking off in a rush, Phoenix brushed both his older sister and brother with the haze of light set in his sights.

"Phoenix, wait for us you slag head!" Quickly Nightfire raced after him.

Merely shaking his head, Charger quietly followed.

…

Cars raced down the interstate with their lights beaming brightly. Their drivers completely oblivious to the outsiders hiding in the trees that lay watching in the trees running parallel to the interstate.

Charger sat quietly merely watching.

Sitting next to him, Nightfire sighed quietly. "_Soooo_…which alt do we pick? There are so many to choose from."

Not even turning his head to meet her gaze Charger merely sighed. "Choose the vehicle form that best fits you. But _**try**_ to keep it simple."

Suddenly leaning over on the shoulders of his siblings. "Yeah, see here's the thing bro, simple just really isn't in my programming. NOW THAT'S A SET OF WHEELS I LIKE!"

Just then a beam of light shot out from Phoenix to a vehicle racing down the interstate moving too fast for either Charger of Nightfire to fully get a glimpse. Retracting the beam Phoenix quickly transformed into his new alt form. Sitting in the trees with its engine purring quietly a red Firebird Trans am idled. It's signature…a phoenix, glittering brightly in the now moon lit night.

"Well guys… what do you think?"

Transforming, Phoenix slowly turned to admire his new armor.

Nightfire merely scoffed shaking her head. "What part of simple don't you seem to get?"

Walking past Nightfire, Phoenix merely grinned to himself and shrugged. Looking back to the interstate Nightfire sighed. "My turn…"

Watching for only a few moments, Nightfire suddenly activated a similar beam of light that Phoenix had used and scanned a vehicle racing down the road. Transforming into her vehicle form she sat still with her engine's low growl escape from under her hood. She was a machine that could easily challenge her younger brother. A black dodge Challenger quietly idling in the moonlight. It's purple and grey tribal markings detailing up and over both doors. Transforming, Nightfire gazed down at her arm taking in the detail of the markings that now resided on her legs, arms and chest.

"Oh yes, I could easily get used to this."

Crossing his arms Phoenix huffed. "Were you not the one who told me that we were supposed to 'keep-it-simple'?"

Pointing a single digit to her younger brother, Nightfire was going to speak but stopped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up her optics met Chargers. He merely shook his head as he slowly stalked past.

Kneeling near the edge of the tree line Charge did the same as that of his younger sister and brother. Scanning the highway as both his siblings did before, he thus stood and transformed. His vehicle mode could easily out rank Nightfire and Phoenix in one main area…strength. Transforming, Charger took on the form of that of a 2010 Dodge Ram pick-up truck. Modified with higher suspension and larger off-road tires. Not only decorated with ghost decal of a king cobra, but also supped up with a guard bar on his grill and over-head lights on his hood. His engine and overall vehicular self complemented his personality perfectly; silent but deadly when provoked.

Transforming Charger sighed quietly. "Let's move out, we must go before we are discovered. Nightfire can you trace the signal?"

Nodding Nightfire pulled up an arm mounted scanner. "I should be able to get a fix on the signal within a few short nano clicks Charger. But it will take a little bit of time."

Grumbling, Phoenix let his shoulders sag. "Oh come on you guys, I think our mission can wait _**a little while**_ can't it? Can't we at least go see what the fleshies are like?"

Turning away from the monitor Nightfire growled. "Phoenix, you **know** we can't abort this mission. Amaris is counting on us! We can't under any circumstances let her down. We made a promise that we would find Priyasha no matter what!"

Charger nodded. "What Nightfire speaks is true little brother, we have a promise to keep. Now…let's move out."

Transforming suddenly into his vehicle form Charger rolled out of the brush down the hill and onto the interstate. Phoenix transformed and followed close behind.

Looking up to a patch of sky where the clouds had subsided and the stars were shining through, Nightfire sighed and whispered quietly. "We will find you Priyasha…"

Transforming suddenly into her vehicle form and raced off after her brothers.

"… we **will** find you."

…

…

"Dad? D_aaa_d? Daddy? _Pssst_. Are you asleep?"

Kayda sat quietly on her knees as she sat up on her father's chest watching as he made no signs of movement.

Sighing she quietly climbed closer and tried to whisper, her face almost directly above his. "Dad…wake up!"

Just then Optimus' optics came on line and he raised his head, hitting it against Kayda's.

Pulling away suddenly, Kayda held her aching forehead and groaned. "Ouch! **D**_**aaaaa**_**d**…"

Rubbing his optics, Optimus slowly sat up. "Kayda? What is it sweet-spark? What's wrong?"

Sliding down into his lap Kayda sighed.

From a command from his processor, the lights of the room came on and dimmed slightly. Tilting his head slightly and situating himself, Optimus looked down into his lap at Kayda. "Kayda, what's the matter?"

Looking up with troubled optics, Kayda heaved. "Daddy…I can't sleep. I've tried and I **can't**."

Stretching his muscle cables slightly Optimus groaned to himself. "What is troubling you that you can't power-down properly?"

Seeing Optimus look down at her, Kayda couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. But she needed to get this burning question off of her chest-plate.

"Daddy, what happened to **my** creator? Where is she, and why did she go?"

…

The silence seemed to last forever. Optimus didn't say a word…he couldn't. All he could do was stare at Kayda with a gaze of utter bewilderment. He knew this day; or in this case **night** was going to come, but he honestly didn't think it would be this soon.

"Daddy?"

Regaining full gravity of the situation, Optimus slowly looked down. Kayda's optics were emotional and filmed over with a thin screen of lubricant.

"Please daddy, I want to know the **truth**."

Sighing heavily Optimus pulled into his arms and let his massive stabilizing servos slide off of his berth and let his pads meet the floor. Nestling Kayda beside him with an arm around her Prime knew that the time had come. She needs to know…

"Kayda…sweet-spark…I was waiting to tell you this when you were old enough to understand but the truth of the matter is…is that in all honestly…I'm not quite certain where or even _**who**_ you came from."

Looking up suddenly Kayda froze. "W-Wha?"

Groaning Optimus sank off of his berth and kneeled on the floor; thus becoming almost optic level with Kayda. "Kayda…the truth is, is that as far as I know…you **don't have** a creator."

Kayda struggled but then whispered softly. "Daddy…I-I don't understand…"

Closing his optics and turning away Optimus groaned quietly, but then looked at Kayda through the corner of his optics; their bright blue light pleading for Kayda's understanding. "Sweet-spark…maybe I should just **show you**."

…

…

The hallway was quiet and dimly lit. Kayda walked quickly and quietly to match the long strides of that of her sire's. He was quiet now. And had a troubling look of mixed feelings on his face plates. To most bots and humans alike, Optimus was extremely hard if not impossible to read for emotion, but with Kayda…that was different, she could read him like an open book. But of course; have a bond link to him does seem to help. She could feel his uneasiness and unwillingness to want to go in this direction but alas he was forcing himself to do it.

Coming up on the med bay Optimus suddenly stopped. Kayda suddenly felt a twinge of fear run through her spark…only the fear wasn't hers. Looking up at Optimus she could easily tell that her sire was fighting an internal battle with himself. For some reason he didn't want to go into the med bay…but he had to.

With one last moment of struggle Optimus finally pushed the med bay doors open and quietly slipped inside with Kayda close behind. Ratchet was at the work bench working on what looked like, to Kayda, a small metallic body.

Optimus sighed and looked at the medic. "Ratchet I need the security code for storage unit 2689 please."

Looking up Ratchet quietly groaned. "Prime, what is it? It's the middle of the night! Can't you see I'm busy with IronHide and Chromia's—."

Just then Ratchet saw Kayda hiding behind Optimus' right stabilizing servo staring at him with uneasy and confused optics. Sighing Ratchet slowly nodded and turned away to a monitor. "I'll…get them to you right away Prime."

Nodding Optimus looked at Kayda. "Thank you Ratchet."

Turning back around, Ratchet handed Prime a downloaded security key. "Prime are you sure that Kayda should—?"

Raising a hand Optimus spoke. "She needs to know Ratchet."

Ratchet simple nodded and turned away. "I…understand. It's in storage, right where you left it."

"Again, I thank you old friend."

Ratchet merely nodded as Prime turned to a door on the far side of the med bay. A door that Kayda was forbidden to enter.

She remained silent as she stayed close behind her sire as the moved slowly down a long narrow corridor. Until they suddenly stopped in front of a massive steel door with the numbers 2689 printed in large black stencil letters on the door. The lock was huge thus sealing the room tight.

Sliding the security card through the lock, the door sudden unlatched with a loud 'bang' and slowly cracked open. The air that escaped with cold, damp and musky.

Standing aside and pulling the door open further Optimus motioned Kayda to move inside.

Slowly, Kayda moved away from the protection of her sire's shadow into the pitch black room. There were no windows, no shafts, nothing. It was like a solid cement vault.

Flipping a switch to turn on the lights Optimus moved inside past Kayda.

There were several crates neatly stacked on top and side by side on the west wall. But one crate stood out from the others as it sat alone on an observation table. Moving toward it, Optimus beckoned Kayda to come closer.

Doing so Kayda was surprised to hear the uneasiness in her sire's voice.

"Kayda…I don't know where exactly you came from. But you should at least know what we know…"

Activating his right hook, Optimus carefully cracked the crate open and pulled down it's walls.

Slowly approaching, Kayda was amazed by the sight. It was…a pod.

Transforming his hand back to normal, Optimus carefully picked Kayda up and placed her on the observation table right next to the pod.

"Kayda…"

Looking up Kayda could see and feel the sorrow in his optics. So she listened to what he had to say.

"My dearest Kayda…five earth years ago…on a cold morning NEST had detected an unidentified flying object entering earth's atmosphere. We were deployed to investigate and possibly even confiscate. When we arrived upon the scene on the crash, we found this pod…"

Slowly Optimus motioned toward the pod and then continued.

"It was sealed. There was no way inside. Ratchet had advised IronHide and myself to be cautious as we investigated the strange markings that were present on it. The marking that you see Kayda…"

Optimus then pointed to a symbol on the casing on the pod.

"…all of these marks are the language of the Primes. This scripture here reads; 'to save a dying world, one star shall shine brighter than all.' I touched the symbol that means 'star' and the pod had suddenly opened. Thus…"

Kayda looked at the pod, and then at her sire. "Thus what daddy?"

Looking at the pod, Prime carefully caressed the inside delicately with two steady digits before pulling his hand away and looking at Kayda.

"Thus revealing **YOU** Kayda. Or _at least_ **half** of you."

Kayda was silent she merely turned to the pod…staring at it.

Sighing Optimus rested his hand on her shoulder gaining her attention once more.

"When the pod opened itself your basic protoform being was revealed to us…**to me**…the only problem was that you only had half of your spark…and alas…you were dying."

Looking up from her sires grasp, Kayda swallowed hard. "I was dying?"

Slowly Optimus nodded. "Yes. You were. If I hadn't intervened you would have gone offline."

Looking away Kayda struggled. "But how daddy? How could you have saved me? Why did you save me?"

Looking down at Kayda and drawing himself closer to her, he whispered. "WHY I did it Kayda is not important. What is important is that I did it because you were dying and you needed me. I did it by giving up part of my spark to save you. And it worked…that's all that matters."

Looking away Kayda continued to struggle with this new information. Pulling her even closer in his grasp Optimus whispered and cooed as her forehead slowly rested against his.

"Kayda, I know all of this is very difficult to understand and may come as a bit of a shock…but know this and always remember. I love you. I will **always** love you. And no matter how you may have come into existence or how you came into my life, that still doesn't change the fact that you _are_ **my** daughter. And you always will be. Do you understand?"

Looking up into her sire's optics, Kayda slowly smiled. "I…understand daddy."

Pushing his nose plate closer to Kayda, Optimus playfully whispered. "So, do you still love _**me**_?"

Giggling softly Kayda threw her arms around her father's face and pushed her face against his. "Of course daddy…I will always love you."

There was a short moment of silence that passed before Kayda looked up. "But daddy, **do I** have a creator?"

Sighing, Optimus shrugged slightly and swept Kayda into his arms. "I don't know Kayda…I don't know if she is out there or not. But…we **will** find out if she is out there or not **together**…now won't we?"

Clinging to his chest and rubbing her face into his neck cables Kayda softly purred. "_Yeah_…"

Optimus merely chuckled rubbing his chin over the top of her head.

Slowly turning around Optimus carried Kayda out of the vault, shut the lights off and closed the door. Locking it with a swipe of the security card, Optimus walked back down the narrow corridor.

Ratchet watched in fascination as the two walked out of the vault corridor back into the med bay and then into the hallway. Ratchet was dying to ask, but alas he kept his inquiries and curiosities to himself. Whatever happened back there in the vaults was between Prime and _his offspring_.

…

Later that night Optimus sat quietly with Kayda in his lap. Both nestled in Prime's massive cement lazy chair watching the large 12 foot flat screen television that Kayda had begged her sire to get quite a long time ago.

Kayda was quiet, merely dazing off as she watched a Mythbuster's marathon go on through the night. Looking up to see her sire's chin she smiled and giggled softly.

Looking down Optimus returned with a soft smile of his own. "And what do you find to be so amusing?"

Kayda merely shrugged. "Oh I was just thinking…"

Optimus slowly raised an optic ridge. "Oh? And what were you thinking about?"

Stretched her tiring muscle cables, Kayda giggled softly. "Maybe its better that I became your daughter the way I did instead of the way IronHide and Chromia are having their sparkling."

Raising his optic ridge higher Optimus huffed playfully. "_Ohh_, and why is that?"

Kayda simply shrugged. "It all sounds so…well…_messy_."

Turning away Optimus let himself choke with laughter. "_Kayda…_"

Kayda merely giggled as she jumped down off of her sire's lap. Optimus let his laughter subside and watched Kayda until she reached the doorway. "Kayda, where are you going?"

Turning around, Kayda stretched the muscle cables in her arms. "I think I'm going to go power down daddy. I'm starting to get tired."

Standing to his full height and stretching the muscle cables in his arms, chest, and neck. " I believe that that sounds like a good idea."

Turning around to turn the television off, Optimus stopped at the sound of Kayda giggling. After turning it off and rising Optimus tilted his head and smiled at the sight of Kayda watching him. Crossing his arms and slowly walking across the room Optimus smiled. "What are you giggling at?"

Smiling, Kayda turned and streaked into the room. "I'm stealing your berth and you can have mine!"

Sprinting after her Optimus scoffed playfully. "Oh I don't think so youngling!"

Running into the room Optimus playfully pinned Kayda down onto his berth as she jumped up and sprawled out. Giggling Kayda squirmed under his hand and stared up. "Daddy, this is my berth now…you can have my old berth."

Drawing his face closer, Optimus grinned mischievously. "And again…I don't think so young femmling."

Poking her in the nose plate with a single digit Optimus smiled. "I'll tell you what though…I think I can share my berth for at least one night. Alright?"

Sitting up and sliding to the right a few feet, Kayda giggled as she padded the berth. "Oh…okay."

Picking Kayda up into his arms and gently sat on the berth. Lying down, Optimus watched as Kayda crawled up and sat on his chest. "Hey, dad?"

Laying his head back and closing his optics, Optimus sighed. "What is on your mind my child?"

Shrugging, Kayda smiled sheepishly. "Do you think I'm special?"

Slowly looking up, Optimus stared blankly into Kayda's optics, but then slowly smiled lovingly. "You are the most special Cybertronian to ever come into existence in this universe."

Smiling back, Kayda slowly sank down against her sire's chest. "I love you daddy."

Smiling lovingly, Optimus let his head fall back against the cool cement of his berth. Gently he caressed Kayda's head. "I love you too Kayda. More than you will ever know."

…

As the moments passed after Optimus turned off the lights he listened as Kayda grew quiet and her movement lessened. Now, she laid limp on his chest deep in recharge. Gently stroking her head armor, Optimus could help but wonder…was this the end of the truth coming to the surface, or was this just the beginning of something more?


	15. Chapter 16

…**.:::~****CHAPTER 16****~:::….**

Through Kayda's optics, the sight that was before her was nothing more but disgusting. How could IronHide and Chromia sit there cuddling and kissing in public? That was just gross; a youngling her age didn't need to see that!

Turning away into her sire's armor, Kayda groaned in disgust.

Looking at her out of the corner of his optic, Optimus just smiled and chuckled softly. It was expected of her to behave in this way. She is still quite young and therefore doesn't understand why adults show affection to one another; IronHide and Chromia in particular.

Having heard the sudden sound of disgust from a certain young femme, Chromia looked up from her spot next to her mate and giggled softly. "What's the matter Kayda, don't you like my cuddling with 'Hide?"

Just then Chromia leaned over throwing her arms around IronHide's neck and lightly kissed him on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. IronHide merely looked away smiling and rolling his optics.

"You know, someone should really issue a PDA statement for NOT JUST humans; but Autobots too."

Looking over their shoulder plates, the Autobots realized they weren't alone in their hanger.

Nodding Optimus chuckled softly. "Good morning Major Lennox. Always a pleasure to see you as well."

Nodding in return, Lennox grinned. "Good morning to you too Prime. And good morning to you Kayda."

Slipping down in her sire's lap, Kayda looked up from her slouching position. "Good morning Major."

Turning around to IronHide and Chromia, Will's smile seemed to just get bigger. "I wasn't kidding about that whole PDA thing you know."

IronHide merely scoffed as he waved a dismissive hand toward Lennox. Chromia just laughed as she pushed IronHide's hand down. "I'm sorry Major; I guess Hide and I are just a little…well…"

Slowly Chromia put her head down trying to hide her slowly heating face plates.

Laughing Lennox shrugged. "Ah, I know what you mean Chromia. When I found out Sarah was pregnant with Annabelle, well…my joy couldn't be contained. Although I will say that 'Hide is lucky."

Having heard his name mentioned IronHide looked up. "Huh? What?"

Looking at the black mech blankly Will scoffed. "I SAID that you were lucky."

Screwing up his face plates in confusion, IronHide looked down at the small fleshling. "How am I lucky?"

Just then Chromia nailed the oblivious mech in the chest, pushing him back slightly. "How are you lucky? How about how you're NOT lucky?"

Pulling himself back up into his sitting position IronHide huffed through his intake valves. "Mia, that's not what I meant. I mean I AM lucky…I'm lucky because I have you and soon we'll have a sparkling together."

After a moment of watching IronHide closely and a pause of silence in the room. Chromia laughed softly and again rested her head on his shoulder. Sighing softly IronHide leaned into the embrace.

Letting a laugh escape, Sideswipe shook his head. "Nice save 'Hide. You almost lost your aft with that one."

Looking up IronHide slowly mouthed the words; 'I know.'

Again IronHide suddenly got nailed in the chest and then again in the midplate. Looking at Chromia IronHide scoffed. "What?"

Chromia merely looked up and grinned. She didn't have to say a word…and IronHide knew that.

All at once laughter from the others (Lennox included) thundered through the hanger.

Kayda couldn't understand what in the world was so funny. Why was everyone laughing? What was so funny?

Suddenly a soldier from the command hanger stopped at the door of the Autobot hanger. He was panting, out of breath and was carrying several sheets of paper. "M-Major Lennox!"

Turning away from the bots Lennox trotted swiftly to the exhausted soldier. "Yes, what is it?"

Handing Lennox a paper, the soldier took a heavy breathe. "Energon detector 23315 has just picked up on 3 new signals heading this way. The signals are seven clicks north, northeast and advancing quickly."

Pushing the soldier along with the bots close behind Lennox glanced quickly to the sheet handed to him. "Decepticon signals?"

The soldier handed him another sheet of paper. "Unknown, the scanners didn't have enough time to evaluate the necessary algorithms needed to know in order to make an assumption that they were Decepticons."

Handing the sheets back Lennox nodded and started to sprint for the hanger. "Alright, I want 4 units on alert and everyone else on standby. Prepare for the Autobots for deployment. Prime—!"

Nodding Optimus responded. "I understand Major Lennox."

Quickly Will sprinted to the weapons arsenal and the soldier's hanger to call for units to prepare for deployment. Turning to his Autobot's Optimus jumped into action. "Autobots, this is not a drill…you know what to do!"

"Daddy!"

Looking behind him and then down, Optimus optics met that of Kayda's. "Yes Kayda, what is it?"

Continuing to look up Kayda shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

Looking up to see Chromia advancing through the Autobot hanger doors, he sighed and smiled as he kneeled down and looked at his youngling. "I have the most important job for you sweet-spark. I need you to stay here and keep Chromia safe."

"WHAT?"

Looking up from Kayda, Optimus realized Chromia had heard him.

Chromia stared at Prime bewildered and angered. "You can't be serious! You're just going to leave me here?"

Sighing Optimus looked up at Chromia before rising back up to his full height. "Chromia, as valuable of an asset as you may be, due to your current condition I do not want you risking harm to your sparkling."

"But Commander—!"

Holding up a hand Optimus barked. "No buts Chromia. I will not be held responsible for any harm that may come to you or your sparkling if you were to fight. Therefore I am ordering you to stay behind at base until this young is successfully sparked. Do I make myself clear?"

Looking down Chromia remained silent. Out of her and her three sisters she was the one that loved to face a fight the most. But…since she was carrying both her and her mate's future within her, she had to set priorities. But apparently Optimus was setting them for her.

"Chromia? Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Looking up to meet Prime's optics Chromia nodded. "I understand Prime."

Slowly resting a hand on her shoulder, Optimus' voice softened slightly. "Chromia, I know that you have wanted a sparkling for some time. And now that you and IronHide are finally getting that chance, the last thing I want to see is something happening to you were you lose what you both worked hard to achieve. I only want the best for you, IronHide and your sparkling."

Looking up with a sheepish smile Chromia nodded. "I understand Commander. And thank you."

Nodding to Chromia, Optimus slowly looked down at Kayda and smiled. "Keep her company Kayda, and keep her safe."

Giving a thumbs-up Kayda smiled sheepishly. "You can count on me dad."

Smiling Optimus turned away only to meet up with IronHide. Nodding to him Optimus sighed. "Make it short IronHide, we need to get moving."

IronHide nodded in return and then turned to approach both Chromia and Kayda. Looking Chromia over IronHide smiled warmly. "I wish you could come along 'Mia. No one is a better long range shooter than you."

Laughing Chromia shrugged. "True, but I have priorities here; to Kayda and our unsparked little one."

Wrapping his arms around Chromia, IronHide grinned and nipped at the muscle cables in her neck. "Oh don't worry 'Mia, I'll be sure to blow apart a couple of 'Cons for you. And then who knows maybe _when I come back_—."

Suddenly Chromia pushed IronHide away. "Hide! Not in front of Kayda!"

Laughing abruptly IronHide lightly nudged Kayda with a stabilizing servo. "Ah, a time will come when Kayda will find a special someone."

Screwing up her face plates and scowling, Kayda shook her head and hacked in disgust making both IronHide and Chromia laugh.

"IronHide let's go! Prime and the humans are waiting!"

Turning around IronHide yelled to Sideswipe who was impatiently waiting. "Alright, Alright I'm comin'!"

Smiling Chromia gently pushed her mate toward the impatient mech. "You better get going, looks like Sides' is getting impatient."

Shrugging IronHide slowly started walking away. "Isn't he always?"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

Chromia could help but laugh as IronHide sprinted away and then transformed in mid-stride. She knew he did it just to show off for her. He always did. Always does, and always will.

Humans and Autobots alike raced off base grounds to intercept the signal and engage it if it turned out to be hostile. That was how it worked.

…

…

After a few minutes, the base suddenly seemed to grow quiet and tranquil as it was before the alert. For a long time Chromia couldn't help but stand still, staring off in the direction that the others had gone. She had guessed that something like this would have happened even before her and IronHide had interfaced and joined sparks…but still. She thought since everything had become so quiet with the 'Cons activity that she would have been able to have young and then get back in the fight easily. But of course then arose the problem of how their young would need looking after almost 99 percent of the time until it was old enough to understand and grasp the concept of 'staying out of mischief'. But even at that they STILL need to be watched. After all, they are very young and naive.

As Chromia stared off she couldn't help but second guess her actions now. True, she DID want a sparkling. She wanted one more than anything, and she had finally convinced IronHide of having one after a VERY long talk about how she KNEW he would be a wonderful sire and would never disappoint. That she loved him and thought he was perfect just the way he was. And that though he may have his down falls, he was just the way she wanted him to be, and how she wanted a sparkling just like him. It was after that long talk and IronHide's realization of the whole sparkling thing that he finally cracked and agreed that they should have one. But now…now she doubted herself. Was she really ready to have the thing she's been wanting for stellar cycles? Was she ready to give up being a full time soldier and go into a kind, fun loving, nurturing mother figure? What happens if being a creator isn't all she thought it was cracked up to be? What if she can't take care of it? WHAT IF—?

"Chromia?"

Having heard her name being called, Chromia slowly looked down to see Kayda's sweet face staring up at her.

Kayda watched her with warm, curious and yet concerned optics. "Are you okay?"

Letting all of her worries drift away for a moment, Chromia just smiled as she offered her hand to Kayda. "Yes Kayda I'm okay. I was just thinking about something."

Taking Chromia's hand, both Kayda and Chromia turned away to return to the Autobot hanger. Kayda stared up at Chromia still with curious optics. "What were you thinking about?"

Laughing softly Chromia shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing important sweet-spark, just 'grown-up' stuff."

Looking back down Kayda couldn't help but sigh. "Oh."

Looking down at Kayda who was watching the ground pass beneath them, Chromia tried to smile. "Hey, Kayda—."

Looking up Kayda watched Chromia as they suddenly stopped. Chromia kneeled slightly on her single tire and smiled warmly. "What do you say we go down to the beach for a while and maybe play in the ocean?"

Kayda's optics suddenly lit up brighter as a smile creped in over her face plates. "Could we maybe play in the sand too?"

Returning to her full height Chromia laughed softly. "Well I don't see why not."

Gently releasing Chromia's hand, Kayda swiftly trotted in the direction of the beach. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

…

…

…

The sound of the ocean lapping its waves up on the beach was relaxing for Chromia as Kayda rummaged over the sand looking for intriguing rocks and shells. Watching Kayda was somewhat amusing as she would tend to find something, look it over for a few minutes and then if it was worth keeping she would either stash it in her subspace or toss it over her shoulder out of the way.

Chromia couldn't help but laugh at this behavior because it wasn't like she would just casually toss it like any other bot. Instead they way she would throw it was quick and awkward right over the shoulder. A couple of times Chromia swore Kayda almost hit herself in the head because of the way she was discarding her spoils.

After being satisfied with what goodies she could find and stash, Kayda trotted triumphantly over to Chromia's side and sank down beside her in the warm sand.

Looking down at the purple and maroon youngling, Chromia couldn't help but giggle. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Looking up Kayda smiled. "Yep, I sure did."

Laughing softly, Chromia gently placed her hand on Kayda's head and caressed her head armor. Giggling from under Chromia's hand, Kayda smiled. "You know my daddy does this all the time."

Looking over Kayda's little helm, Chromia's smile just got bigger. "I know he does…and I know how much you like the attention."

Snuggling into Chromia's armor, Kayda purred happily. "Yeah…"

The soft sound of waves washing over the rocks filled the air for several minutes as the sun rose higher in the morning sky. Small crabs wandered across the sands finding their way into empty shells that littered the rocky areas of the beach that Kayda hadn't foraged through. The smell of salt water wafted through the air carrying the aroma of seaweed and wet sand.

Sighing through her intakes, Chromia looked down. "Hey Kayda, can I ask you something?"

Looking up Kayda nodded. "Yeah."

Gently rubbing Kayda's head Chromia smiled sheepishly. "Do you think I would make a good creator?"

Laughing Kayda fell back against Chromia's armor smiling. "Heck yeah! You've been like a creator to me my whole life!"

Smiling warmly Chromia embraced Kayda in a gently but secure hug. No matter how little she may be, she inherited her father's talent of being able to say just the right thing. She said the exact thing that she needed to hear.

"Oh Kayda… I hope I have a sparkling like you."

Rubbing into Chromia's side, Kayda couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes it was nice to know that there was someone other than her sire who adored her.

…

…

The wind whistled by Major Lennox's ear as the group raced down the interstate. Though he was wearing dark sunglasses, Will could easily make out the figures of all the Autobots moving down the road in their vehicle forms.

The group itself was being lead by two human escorts with Bumblebee and Sideswipe close behind. Behind them IronHide and Ratchet followed thus dividing up the human-manned vehicles. Will was seated within the hum-V that trailed behind the Autobot weapons specialist and medical officer. And alas, the mighty commander Optimus Prime brought up the rear of the caravan.

Lifting the hand radio up, Will glanced over his shoulder gazing back at Optimus only to see Prime's grill only feet away from the back end of his hum-V.

"Prime, how you holdin' up back there?"

Through the radio Will could clearly hear the Autobot's voice.

"There is no sign on the Decepticons on my scanners yet Major. I will keep you informed of any change."

Putting a hand out the window, Will gave Optimus a thumbs up. Quickly pulling his arm back in, Will looked over to his driver. "Where are we?"

Looking at the GPS on the dash the soldier responded. "Just two clicks east of the detected coordinate's sir."

Nodding Will turned back to the window. "Okay, keep me informed."

Slowly the soldier nodded as he continued to watch the road. "Yes sir."

As Will stared off out the window he couldn't help but wonder, why after all this time did the Cons decide that NOW would be a good time to reveal their ugly faces again? Although if he really thought about it, Megatron was highly unpredictable, even Optimus agreed with that statement.

Suddenly a voice rang through the radio; it was Sideswipe. "Everyone be on guard, Epps' Energon detector is picking up something."

Epps happen to be stationed with Sideswipe and lately rode along with the bot on missions like this, not that Sideswipe really minded, he actually enjoyed the human's company.

Picking up the walkie-talkie Epps huffed. "Will, we gotta get off the interstate; the trail is starting to get hot right up by this off-ramp."

Nodding Will took his radio into his hand. "Copy that Epps. Bumblebee, Sideswipe… get off on the next off-ramp. The rest of us will follow."

Within moments Sideswipe and Bumblebee both raced up the off-ramp with the others following close behind.

As they pulled onto a vacant highway, Will slowly sat up in his seat and stared out the windshield. Coming to an abrupt halt, the group sat quietly idling on the highway…while three other vehicles sat there staring back.

With just sat there watching until the soldier sitting next to him whispered. "What is this?"

Idling quietly on the highway just in front of the group sat three vehicles lined up side by side right in the middle of the road.

A red Firebird Trans Am with a detailed orange and yellow bird of some-sort painted on its hood.

A 2010 black dodge Challenger with purple and grey tribal markings detailing up and over both doors.

And nestled in between these two vehicles was a 2010 Dodge Ram pick-up truck with a higher built suspension and large off-road tires; decorated with ghost decal of a king cobra. The front was reinforced with a guard bar over the grill and clearance lights on the roof.

Sitting within Sideswipe, Epps gawked at the vehicles only to jump at the Energon monitor going off. Looking at it Epps gasped and then grabbed at the radio. "Will!—."

Grabbing his radio Will responded. "Epps, you getting anything on the detector?"

Laughing sarcastically Epps spoke into the radio. "Uh…**yeah**. The meter is going hay-wire! These vehicles are _defiantly_ Cybertronian!"

Suddenly without warning Optimus transformed into his robot mode…only to be met by three unfamiliar faceplates.

A large black mech almost as big as IronHide transformed and placed himself between Optimus and the other two bots, another mech and a femme… the other mech being red and the femme also being black but with large hints of gray and purple on her armor. The red mech was nowhere near as big as the black one on the guard but was bigger than the femme…but not by much.

Transforming and brining their weapons online Bumblebee, IronHide and Ratchet stood with their guns ready to fire.

Bringing their weapons online as well, the three mysterious bots held ready to fire back if provoked.

"Autobots hold your fire!"

Putting himself between his soldier as well as the humans who also stood ready, Optimus held up his hands. "Do NOT fire unless fired on first."

Slowly, the bots and humans alike let their weapons fall to their sides. The other three bots looked at one another but did not lower their weapons.

Slowly putting a hand up Optimus spoke calmly. "I am Commander Optimus Prime. Are you Autobots or Decepticons?"  
Suddenly the realization of what was going on suddenly clicked within the larger mech's processor. Lowering his blaster, the mech relaxed and huffed. "Commander Prime?"

Slowly Optimus nodded.

Just then the femme suddenly lowered her weapon and gawked in disbelief. "Commander Prime?"

Just then the femme turned to the larger black mech still in disbelief. "Charger, we almost fired on Commander Optimus Prime!"

Looking over his shoulder the black mech smiled. "Yes Nightfire, I am aware of that."

The femme then suddenly turned and walked away rubbing her optics openly talking to herself about how she could not believe that she almost fired on her own leader and her fellow Autobots; that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had inflicted harm on them and so on. The other mech, the younger red one just watched her quietly laughing.

Suddenly the femme whipped around and pointed a dangerous digit at the red mech. "Phoenix, if I were you I'd be quiet before I rip out your vocalizer."

Just then the red mech grew silent.

Shaking his head, the large black mech turned back around to meet the Autobot commander with a warm smile and open hand. "Forgive us commander; we had received your message through deep space that you were on this planet. However, we were not aware of your physical appearance or your current vehicle form."

Taking the mechs hand and returning the smile Optimus' deep voice rumbled softly. "It is alright soldier, seeing as how you are of a younger generation of Cybertronians, I would not have expected you to recognize me on first glance."

The black mech nodded as he glanced over his shoulder at the other bots accompanying him and then glanced back at Optimus. "Please commander, allow me to introduce myself and my siblings. My name is Charger and these two are my brother and sister; Phoenix and Nightfire."

The two bots standing behind Charger stopped and nodded slowly.

Optimus nodded and returned his gaze to Charger. "It is an honor to meet you Charger, now…what do you three have to report from your journey across space?"

Chuckling softly Charger sighed. "We've been traveling through galaxies in search of other Autobot survivors, looking for a place of sanctuary. But when we received your message Optimus, we knew we had to come and join the fight."

Letting a gentle smile slip onto his face, Optimus graciously nodded. "Thank you Charger. Those of us here are few…but strong. We have suffered losses but have gained noble allies, and would greatly relish new Autobots into our fold."

Looking back at his siblings for but a moment Charger remained silent but then soon smiled and nodded. "It would be a privilege and an honor to fight alongside you Commander."

Chuckling IronHide gently nudged Ratchet in the side. "HA! Yeah, with the Cons being here on Earth too, it's always nice to have more warriors then them."

Ratchet merely rolled his optics and shook his head.

As the others paused to take a laugh, Charger could help but notice and unsettling glance on his sister's face. Something about the way she was looking at him made him feel uneasy.

Jumping excitedly at hearing about 'Cons, Phoenix grinned. "Oh slag yes! Finally get to kick some Decepticon aft!"

Looking away from Charger, Nightfire's look changed. Quickly she swiped her hand across the back of his head. "Phoenix you dumb aft! We're not going into battle right this nanoclick! Have some patience."

Grimacing in pain Phoenix glared at Nightfire. "Why are you always out to ruin my fun?"

Smiling menacingly Nightfire casually shrugged. "I'm your older sister, it's what I do."

At that Phoenix merely huffed and looked away, almost pouting in sorts.

Chuckling Optimus turned to Ratchet. "Well seeing as how the detected signals are friend rather than foe, I see no reason as to why we cannot return to NEST and have our newest recruits introduced to human intelligence."

Ratchet casually nodded, as the human troop turned away and got back into their vehicles.

Looking back around at the others Optimus gave the order. "Autobots, roll out!"

All present Autobots; including the newest three transformed and slowly moved back toward the direction of NEST.

As the other Autobots rolled ahead, Nightfire slowly drove alongside Charger and spoke on a reserved frequency.

"Charger, why did you lie to Commander Prime about why we were here?"

Back through on the same frequency Charger spoke casually. "What do you mean?"

Almost shouting Nightfire scolded. "You know EXACTLY what I mean Charger. You told Optimus we received his message and came here to fight alongside him in the ongoing battle with the Decepticons. Though the part about receiving his message may be true, the part about us coming here to fight is not."

Sighing Charger changed gears to keep his steady speed. "Nightfire, I'm just not sure that Optimus would understand why we are really here. And you know as well as I do that what happened at the grand temple of Iacon back on Cybertron is top secret! If grand priestess Nateria's spark is looking down on us from the Well of Allsparks, do you really think she would be pleased if she knew we were even _CONSIDERING_ breaking our sworn oath of revealing the true nature of our presence here on this planet?"

Sighing Nightfire groaned. "No, she would be very displeased. But I don't understand why Commander Prime can't know, after all he is a Prime; the ONLY Prime, the true leader of our kind, and was Priestess Nateria's leader as well."

Groaning Charger huffed. "All true, but I don't know that Prime would understand the entire situation."

"But, Charger! Optimus Prime should know about Priyasha!"

"However…" Just then Charger gently started to slow down and dropped further behind the pack. Nightfire fallowed; listening carefully to his words.

"You are entirely correct Nightfire, Prime should know. And though we made a promise to Priestess Nateria, we have to tell Prime because maybe then he and the other Autobots could help us locate Priyasha. That is our soul objective."

Nightfire then fallowed as Charger started to speed forward towards the group. Catching up to him she quietly whispered. "So…we're going to tell him?"  
Moving over a hill and turning off the interstate, Charger sighed. "Soon…"

As the view of the setting sun came into view, and a strange, isolated facility could be seen. Nightfire again whispered. "When?"

As a cloud of dust was left behind the now slightly larger caravan, Charger again responded…softly.

"I don't know for sure…but it WILL be soon…"

…

…

…


End file.
